Ojos Grises Dragón
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH DMSS Historia que se desarrolla en el mismo AU que Ojos Grises y en donde Draco conocerá a alguien muy especial
1. La misión

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Parejas Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola de nuevo Patty! Te mando un gran beso desde esta historia y esperando que lo veas, jejeje… muchas gracias por acompañarme… espero que te siga agradando la historia aún cuando ya Harry tiene aquí un papel meramente secundario. Espero que nos sigamos viendo… bye

Esta historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo alterno que Ojos Grises en donde la pareja principal es Harry/Lucius. Un beso adelantado a todos los que entre. Ojalá y la disfruten.

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo I. La misión**

Draco se arregló un vez más el rubio cabello antes de tocar la puerta de madera que estaba frente a él. Su jefa, Minerva McGonagall, lo había mandado llamar y él había acudido un tanto temeroso. Aún cuando la mujer era imparcial en todas sus decisiones, no dejaba de preocuparle que lo citara a tan temprana hora. Antes de tocar a la puerta del despacho, repasó mentalmente todo lo que le había encargado y no pudo encontrar nada por lo que pudiera llamarle la atención.

-Adelante –contestó la voz de una mujer cuando por fin tocó a la puerta.

-Buenos días, Minerva –la saludó cortésmente cuando traspasó el umbral.

-Buenos días, Draco –McGonagall le obsequió una sonrisa que logró calmarlo un poco–. Me alegro que seas puntual… siéntate, por favor –le señaló una silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias –el rubio se sentó también sonriéndole.

Los ojos de la mujer se quedaron posados sobre el atractivo rostro del joven un momento antes de desviarlos hacia unos documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

-Disculpa que te haya citado tan temprano, pero tengo muchos compromisos el día de hoy –le dijo ya sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, sé que estás muy ocupada –y era verdad, la mujer siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro.

-Tengo un pequeño problema y quisiera que me ayudaras a resolverlo –empezó a explicarle.

-Haré lo que pueda –le contestó sin titubear.

-Supongo que habrás oído mencionar a Cedric Diggory –lo miró nuevamente y Draco asintió con la cabeza–. Me alegro. Me han informado que está en California, Estados Unidos –hizo una breve pausa y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar–. Necesitamos que vuelva a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible y pienso que eres la persona idónea para convencerlo de que lo haga.

Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido. Sabía perfectamente que aunque trabajara en el Museo Británico como restaurador, no estaba obligado a viajar al extranjero y hacer volver a una persona que había renunciado a su cargo por propia voluntad, aún cuando éste fuera tan importante como Diggory. Recordó todo lo que había oído comentar sobre Cedric. Él era una especie de asesor en arqueología, un '_genio_', según la opinión de todos y dejó de trabajar en el museo dos meses antes de que él fuera contratado, por lo que no lo conocía personalmente pero si en fotografía, y sabía que su salida del país tenía conmocionada a muchas personas.

-Si ya saben donde está, ¿por qué simplemente no se le obliga a regresar? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad… sabía que su gobierno no se andaba con medias tintas cuando quería obtener algo… o a alguien.

-Se ha pensado en esa posibilidad –concedió McGonagall–. Pero se ha decidido darle un trato diferente. Este joven es muy '_especial_'. Además, está el hecho de que se fue en compañía de alguien tan importante como Víktor Krum –miró a Draco para ver si había captado lo que trataba de decirle y sonrió a medias cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio le había entendido–. En realidad, Diggory tenía todo el derecho de salir del país cuando así lo deseaba, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un cerebro como el suyo, ¿me entiendes? –Draco asintió–. Se han enviado varias comisiones para tratar de entablar conversación con él, pero hasta el momento, las ha despachado sin siquiera recibirlos –ahora su voz se oía molesta–. Es por eso que hemos pensado que podrías llegar a él de forma indirecta.

-¿En forma indirecta? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –no entendía lo que le quería decir.

-Si Cedric sospecha que eres una especie de enviado diplomático, no dejará que te le acerques ni a dos kilómetros, así que hemos pensado que busques la manera de hablar con él sin que sospeche tus verdaderas intenciones. La forma en que logres que regrese a Inglaterra, es tu trabajo. Estás autorizado a ofrecer dinero, protección o cualquier otra cosa que exija.

-¿Viajaré de incógnito? –ahora si estaba más que sorprendido–. ¿Cómo un agente secreto?

-Algo así –le contestó McGonagall algo divertida por su reacción–. Puedes conservar tu nombre si así lo deseas –le pasó un sobre cerrado–. Éste es tu boleto de avión y también están los datos en donde puedes encontrar a Diggory. Ya sabes cómo se manejan los gastos por comisión –dijo en un tono que daba a entender que la entrevista estaba concluída.

-¿Por qué yo? –Draco no pudo resistirse a preguntar–. No quiero que me malentienda, sé que soy capaz para llevar a cabo este '_trabajo_', pero no creo que sea de… su competencia… ehmm… de nuestra competencia hacer volver a trabajadores.

-Sabía que ibas a preguntar eso –le mandó una media sonrisa–. Debido a que no se ha podido establecer contacto con él por los medios más comunes, han recurrido a mí para tratar de encontrar otro camino para hacerlo regresar. Y yo te escogí a ti porque eres un chico inteligente y te tengo confianza. Me has demostrado tu competencia en otras ocasiones así como tu discreción. Otra razón es que eres más o menos de la misma edad que Diggory y eso puede influir a tu favor para que logres convencerlo en regresar.

-Todo esto me parece muy raro, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no defraudarte –le dijo Draco levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

-Sé que no lo harás –le contestó Minerva estrechándole la mano–. Tómate todo el tiempo que creas necesario.

-Muchas gracias por tu confianza –y salió del despacho en una especie de shock.

¡Guau! ¡Esto era lo más extraordinario que le había pasado en mucho tiempo! Cuando entró a trabajar al Museo jamás pensó que iba a verse involucrado en una especie de misión de agente secreto ni nada por el estilo. Una vez en su oficina, abrió el sobre que le había entregado su jefa y memorizó la actual dirección de Cedric Diggory. Hizo también unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas para reorganizar todas las actividades que tenía y poder partir a Estados Unidos al día siguiente.

Esa noche iba a cenar con Harry y su padre y les daría la noticia. Sabía que iban a estar tan sorprendidos como él y así sucedió. Lucius y Harry lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos cuando les contó lo que Minerva McGonagall le había pedido pero le desearon la mejor de las suertes. Harry se ofreció a llevarlo al aeropuerto y Draco aceptó gustoso.

La mañana siguiente amaneció como siempre en Londres, gris y nublada, pero eso no hizo que el ánimo de Draco decayera y cuando el auto deportivo de Harry se estacionó frente al alto edificio donde tenía su departamento, el rubio ya lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo con su equipaje.

-Si tuvieras algún problema, no dudes en llamarnos –le dijo Harry a Draco después de abrazarlo antes de que el rubio pasara el área de abordaje.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes –le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ah! Por cierto –desenvolvió rápidamente un paquete que llevaba en las manos–. Como Lucius estaba seguro de que no te acordarías de llevar una cámara fotográfica, te manda la suya –le puso al cuello la cámara, a todas luces, carísima.

-¡Pero si no voy de paseo! –bromeó Draco.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes como es tu padre… quieres todas las fotografías que pueda de su bebé –se burló y lo empujó hacia la sala donde los demás pasajeros ya estaban entrando–. ¡Apresúrate y mantente en contacto! –le gritó cuando el rubio ya desaparecía.

Draco levantó la mano en señal de despedida antes de seguir a los demás pasajeros. En esa antesala de espera, los hicieron aguardar unos minutos más antes de hacerlos pasar por el túnel que los llevaría al avión. Delante de Draco iba una chica que tenía un cuerpo fenomenal, pero que también llevaba unos altísimos tacones de aguja que lo hicieron pensar que era equilibrista. No bien había pensado eso, cuando un fino tobillo se torció y la chica cayó al suelo en forma por demás alarmante.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Draco preocupado cuando se hincó frente a ella.

-Me duele mucho –lloró la chica que tenía un aire oriental en sus facciones.

-Buscaré a alguien para que te revise –iba a levantarse pero la chica se lo impidió.

-¡Oh, no! Seguramente no me dejaran subir al avión hasta haberme revisado y la verdad es que no quiero perder el vuelo –se secó las lágrimas–. Si me ayudas, creo que podré caminar.

-No lo creo –la contradijo–. Ya se inflamó bastante –palmó cuidadosamente el tobillo buscando alguna fractura–. Parece que sólo fue la torcedura… ¿estás segura de que no quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien?

-No… sólo ayúdame a levantarme.

-Te cargaré –dijo con firmeza el rubio y la levantó en sus brazos con suma facilidad.

-Me da mucha pena causarte tantas molestias –le dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, pero le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-No es ninguna… siempre es un placer ayudar a una bella chica –la aduló sonriente y la chica la correspondió con coquetería.

-Me llamo Cho Chang… ¿y tú?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Bonito nombre.

-Gracias, también el tuyo lo es.

Las aeromozas los vieron sorprendidos cuando subieron al avión y enseguida fueron a buscar hielo para bajar la inflamación. Draco buscó el asiento de la chica y se asombró al ver que era su compañera de viaje.

-Pues parece que nos sentaremos juntos –comentó Draco cuando la puso en el asiento con cuidado.

-¡Me parece excelente! Así podrás cuidarme durante el vuelo.

-Por supuesto que sí –y esperó de pie hasta que una aeromoza le colocó una bolsa de hielo en el tobillo a su nueva amiga.

-¿Eres fotógrafo? –preguntó Cho después de que el avión había despegado.

-Algo así –mintió Draco quitándose la cámara del cuello.

-¿¡No me digas que eres un paparazzi? –preguntó incrédula–. ¡Espero que no me hayas tomado una fotografía cuando me caí!

-No, no lo hice –rió de buena gana.

-Me alegro –suspiró teatralmente–. No quisiera ver que la cara que pondrían mis amigas si me vieran tirada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, nadie te fotografió.

-¿Y a quién vas a… fotografiar? –iba a decir espiar, pero cambió de opinión, no quería ofenderlo.

-Pues… –pensó con rapidez la siguiente mentira–. Hay un millonario que sé no se deja fotografiar bajo ninguna circunstancia y ando tras de él.

-¿Y quién es? –lo miró interesada.

-Víktor Krum.

-¡¡¡Víktor Krum! –gritó y Draco casi le tapa la boca con una mano–. ¡Oh, Draco! No quiero desanimarte, pero no creo que te puedas ni acercar a su casa.

-¿Lo conoces? –ahora él era el interesado.

-Ajá –movió su hermosa cabellera castaña con fuerza–. Hace dos años compró un rancho que colinda con el de mi papá. La seguridad es bárbara y aún nosotros tenemos problemas para verlo –lo miró un momento con seriedad–. Pero como te debo una, podría tratar de hacer algunos arreglos para que pudieras entrar a la propiedad.

-¿¡En serio? –la miró sin poder creer en su buena suerte.

Estuvo toda la noche pensando la forma de aparecerse en la casa de Víktor Krum, que era la persona con quién Cedric Diggory vivía desde que se marchó de Inglaterra, y ahora esa oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja de plata.

-Por supuesto, no puedes llegar a mi casa ni a la de Krum como paparazzi, mi papá te despediría de inmediato… los odia –dijo en voz baja.

-¿A ustedes los persiguen? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-A mí no, pero a mi papá y a mi madrastra los siguen por todos lados… o al menos eso es lo que ella imagina –dijo en tono de repulsión y Draco supo que Cho no estimaba a la esposa de su papá.

-Cho… te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento, pero no quisiera causarte ningún problema.

-No, no… no es ningún problema, además… –se interrumpió y se quedó pensativa unos instantes–. … también me ayudaría llegar a casa en compañía de un muchacho y si es tan guapo como tú… es mucho mejor –le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y qué significa eso exactamente? –la miró con suspicacia.

-No puedo decirte mis razones –se sonrojó levemente–. Son muy personales, pero si aceptas a ir a mi casa como mi novio, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te acerques a Víktor Krum.

Draco sólo dudó unos momentos antes de extender una mano para ofrecérsela a Cho.

-De acuerdo… ya tienes novio –le dijo en tono alegre y esperando que no estuviera tomando una decisión equivocada.

-Pero es sólo de apariencia, ¿eh? –le estrechó la mano un tanto nerviosa.

-Soy todo un caballero… no tendrás queja de mi –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad–. Bueno, es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo en eso de cuando nos conocimos, que tanto nos amamos y ése tipo de cosas.

-Tienes razón –aceptó Cho también preguntándose si no estaba metiéndose en un lío al llevar a su casa a un atractivo, sí, pero desconocido muchacho.

El resto del viaje pasaron conversando sobre sus respectivas vidas y Draco se enteró de que Cho era hija única y que su papá se había divorciado y se había vuelto a casar con un actriz retirada que siempre estaba metiéndose en su vida y con sus amistades. Draco le habló sobre su padre, su trabajo y algunas otras cosas cotidianas, pero sin profundizar en detalles.

-¿Y quién era el muchacho de quién te despediste en el aeropuerto? –le preguntó Cho con picardía haciendo que un leve rubor subiera al rostro de Draco.

-¿Nos viste? –preguntó después de un momento.

-Dos chicos tan guapos como ustedes no pasan desapercibidos –le guiñó un ojo.

-Es Harry… Harry Potter.

-¿Es… tu… novio? –titubeó al hacer la pregunta.

-No, no lo es –suspiró imperceptiblemente–. Es sólo un amigo.

-Pues es muy guapo –le guiñó un ojo–. Por alguien como él, hasta cambiaría mis… –se interrumpió bruscamente y giró la cara a la ventanilla para que Draco no viera su furioso rubor.

-¿Qué cambiarías?

-Nada, olvídalo –le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Draco sonrió interiormente. Ya casi estaba seguro de cuáles eran esas razones '_personales_' que tenía Cho para llevar a un muchacho a su casa.

-¿A tu papá le desagradan los homosexuales? –le preguntó Draco directamente mientras la obligaba a verlo a la cara.

-No, mi papá respeta mis gustos –confesó Cho con lágrimas en los ojos–. O al menos lo hacía hasta que se casó con… '_esa_'. Mi madrastra le ha llenado la cabeza de prejuicios y la presencia de Severus Snape no ayuda en nada.

-¿Quién es Severus Snape?

-¿No has oído hablar de él?

-No.

-Es inglés como tú, pero vive en los Estados Unidos desde hace mucho tiempo –se limpió las lágrimas–. Es escritor además de crítico literario. De ésos que te hacen polvo sin ningún miramiento o te elevan a las alturas con unas solas líneas. Y él sí que odia a los homosexuales.

-Se ve que es mala persona –opinó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mala persona? No, para nada. ¡Es el mismísimo demonio! ¡Lo odio! –dijo con fervor–. Si mi papá sólo hubiera estado influenciado por Rosmerta, podría haber logrado que me dejara seguir con Parvati, pero teniendo a Severus casi todo el tiempo en casa, no me fue posible –volvió a llorar, pero ahora con más fuerza–. La obligaron a renunciar a su trabajo e irse lejos. Y a mí me mandaron a Inglaterra a hacer una especialidad.

Draco la abrazó cuando los sollozos ya eran incontrolables.

-Ya… tranquila –le acarició el cabello–. ¿Y por qué no te vas a buscarla? Ya eres lo bastante mayor para que hagas tu vida como mejor te parezca.

-Lo haré –se separó para buscar un pañuelo en su bolso de mano–. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora… mi papá está delicado y no quiero causarle más disgustos. He seguido escribiéndome con Parvati y me juró que va a esperarme, pero yo ya no soporto estar lejos de ella.

-Verás que todo se va a solucionar –le dijo en lugar de exteriorizar sus verdaderos pensamientos… él no era nadie para opinar sobre su vida privada.

-¿Y tú eres…? –lo miró apenada cuando se calmó un poco.

-Sí, lo soy –le dijo casi con orgullo.

-Entonces ten cuidado con Snape… en verdad puede ser muy pesado.

-Lo tendré –la despeinó un poco con camaradería.


	2. ¿Te has vendido?

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Parejas Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

¡Hey Paty! ¡Sí llegaste aquí! ¡Qué bueno! Ya te pongo otro capítulo ; ) … te mando un gran beso.

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo II. ¿Te has vendido?**

El automóvil que había ido a recoger a Cho al aeropuerto, los dejó frente a las puertas de una gran casa de campo que estaba enclavada casi en la cima de un hermoso bosque de coníferas. Draco se ajustó la chaqueta cuando el viento frío azotó su rostro y revolvió su largo cabello rubio al bajar del auto. Habían viajado no menos de cuatro horas por carretera y Draco sentía las piernas entumidas, así que se pasó las manos por los muslos tratando de que recobraran su circulación normal.

-¿Cómo te sientes de tu tobillo? ¿Puedes caminar? –le preguntó a Cho cuando se puso a su lado.

-Ya me siento bien –le contestó sonriendo y él le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

Abrazados, caminaron hacia la casa y fue cuando los ojos grises de Draco se cruzaron con los ojos más negros que hubiera visto jamás. Su dueño era un hombre alto, con un cabello tan negro como sus ojos y que parecía un murciélago al acecho pues sus ropas también eran negras. Draco calculó que tendría más o menos la edad de su padre, un poco más joven tal vez, pero con una expresión tan severa que hacía que su rostro perdiera atractivo.

-Severus –murmuró Cho sin voltear a verlo y lo pasaron sin saludarlo.

'_Le queda el nombre'_ –pensó Draco sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso ante la presencia del hombre.

Draco miró sobre su hombro y comprobó que Severus no les había quitado la vista de encima. Dejó de mirarlo y se dejó conducir hasta una habitación que era obviamente el recibidor.

-¡Cho! –exclamó un hombre mayor levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado–. Llegas a tiempo para la cena –miró con curiosidad a Draco y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción al ver que abrazaba a su hija–. ¿Y tú amigo es…?

-Mi novio –lo corrigió Cho con una sonrisa–. Él es mi papá… Ling Chang.

-Draco Malfoy –le extendió la mano con cortesía.

-Mucho gusto, Draco –el hombre se la tomó con entusiasmo–. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir con él? –regañó suavemente a su hija.

-Fue algo que surgió de improviso –Cho hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia–. ¿Y tú cómo has estado? –se acercó a su padre para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Mejor hija, mejor –le contestó con alegría

-Sí… estás mejor, pero sabes que no debes tener sobresaltos –dijo la voz de una mujer a las espaldas de Draco y el rubio se giró para ver a la esposa del Sr. Chang.

Rosmerta era una mujer muy atractiva aún cuando era obvio que ya rebasaba los 40 años.

-Siéntate y descansa, la cena aún tardará unos minutos –Rosmerta hizo que su esposo volviera a sentarse y miró a su hijastra con frialdad–. Es bueno tenerte en casa.

-Gracias por la bienvenida –le contestó la chica en el mismo tono frío con que fue saludada.

-¿Así que tú eres el novio de Cho? –ahora Draco fue examinado por la mujer que cambió su expresión hosca a una de puro deleite en un parpadeo.

-Draco Malfoy a sus pies, señora Chang –le tomó la mano con elegancia para besársela.

-Rosmerta, por favor –le dijo con coquetería y lo arrastró con ella a un sofá–. Ahora cuéntame, ¿dónde conociste a mi encantadora hijastra?

La llegada de Severus al salón no dejó que Draco le contestara y de nuevo se halló bajo la mirada fría del hombre.

-¡Mira Severus! –dijo el Sr. Chang con entusiasmo–. Draco es el novio de Cho.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso –Draco se estremeció al oír su voz profunda–. Aunque me temo que no me ha sido presentado de forma correcta, aún cuando casi pasan encima de mí.

-¿No le presentaste Draco a Severus? –dijo Rosmerta mirando a Cho como se mira a un insecto–. ¿Pero qué modales son esos, niña?

Cho se puso roja de la ira, pero se supo controlar. Dio dos pasos para rescatar a Draco de las garras de su madrastra y lo plató frente a Severus.

-Draco Malfoy… Severus Snape –dijo la chica en el tono más desganado que pudo.

-Mucho gusto… Draco –casi susurró Severus al tomar su mano y apretarla con firmeza.

-Igualmente –le contestó el rubio cuando pudo reprimir un nuevo estremecimiento–. '_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tiene este hombre que me pone tan nervioso?_' –pensó confundido y rescató su mano de la calidez del otro.

-Ahora si nos disculpan –Cho jaló a Draco hacia la puerta–. Iremos a cambiarnos para la cena.

-No tarden… ya casi es hora –le dijo Rosmerta, pero Cho no le contestó.

-¿No son horribles? –le preguntó la chica a Draco cuando subían por la pulida escalera de madera.

-Creo que sí –aceptó él sin querer comprometerse en decir más.

-Ésta es tu habitación –abrió la puerta para entrar a un cuarto por demás cómodo y elegante–. Disculpa que esté junto al de Severus, pero son los de las visitas –caminó hacia una puerta interior y la cerró–. Es la puerta de comunicación… nunca la abras o Severus te descuartizará… es muy celoso con sus cosas.

-No lo haré –la tranquilizó y Cho lo dejó solo para que se mudara de ropa.

Al cabo de quince minutos, ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando y Draco tuvo que volver a soportar la mirada inquisitiva de Severus. Estaba seguro de que él no se había tragado el cuento de que era novio de Cho, pero se dijo que eso realmente no le importaba. Su único propósito en esa parte del mundo era poder entrevistarse con Cedric Diggory y cuando lo hubiera hecho, Severus Snape podría irse al demonio con su actitud altanera y su gran atractivo.

¿¡Gran atractivo? La cuchara se congeló cuando iba camino a su boca. ¿¡Desde cuándo un hombre tan desagradable y con aspecto de vampiro humano era atractivo? Miró de reojo a Severus, que en ese momento no lo estaba observando y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que el hombre no estaba mal del todo. Su cabello negro lo llevaba al hombro y en él brillaban las luces del comedor. Sus largos dedos eran elegantes en sus movimientos y su piel blanca se veía tersa y humectada. Supo que sus delgados labios no estaban habituados a sonreír y los mantenía en una sola línea que era lo que realmente le restaba atractivo. Se preguntó como lucirían sus ojos y sus labios si le sonriera alguna vez.

-Estás muy callado, Draco –la voz de Severus lo hizo saltar en su silla.

-Estaba pensando –lo miró sonriente para ver si le correspondía.

-Ya veo –siguió serio–. Pensamientos… ¿buenos?

-Muy buenos… gracias por preguntar –le respondió apartando la mirada apresuradamente.

-Draco… significa dragón, ¿no es así? –continuó la conversación y Draco tuvo que volver a verlo contra su voluntad.

-Es correcto.

-A mí me parece un poco… teatral.

-Pues a mis padres les pareció adecuado –defendió de inmediato y entrecerró los ojos ante su escondido insulto.

-¿Y en qué trabajas?

-Soy… guía de turistas… en el Museo Británico de Londres.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces los guías de turistas deben ganar mejor de lo que yo creía –la ironía en su voz era más que evidente.

-¿Por qué dice eso? –intervino Cho también conciente de que Severus se estaba portando desagradablemente.

-Los trajes de Armani son bastante caros –miró a Draco de arriba abajo–. Son diseños exclusivos.

-Soy ahorrador –dijo Draco y volvió su atención a su platillo dando por terminada la conversación.

-Debes serlo, o… –Severus dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿O qué? –preguntó Cho agresiva.

-Nada… ideas mías –y también guardó silencio.

Ya no hubo más intercambios de palabras entre ellos para la tranquilidad de Draco que sentía sus nervios estallar por el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que él, y ya ni que decir de sus perspicaces observaciones. Se regañó interiormente por haber escogido ese traje para bajar a cenar. Había empacado sus mejores trajes para estar presentable cuando pudiera entrar a la casa del millonario Víktor Krum, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido un error ponérselo esa noche.

Para su fortuna, Cho declaró que estaban cansados por el viaje y pudo retirarse a su cuarto en cuanto terminó la cena. Se quedó dormido casi al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada y no escuchó los pasos furiosos de Severus en la otra habitación.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Despierta! –unas manos lo zarandeaban sin cesar–. ¡Pero qué bruto! ¡Duermes como tronco! –dijo Cho riendo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Draco somnoliento y se envolvió más en las mantas.

-Son las siete –le arrancó las mantas de un tirón–. ¡Anda! ¡Arriba, flojo!

-Déjame dormir un poquito más –le suplicó bostezando–. Parece que me acabo de acostar.

-¿Sabes montar? –le preguntó sin hacerle caso.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –se sentó en la cama.

-Me acabo de enterar de que Víktor Krum está con papá –le dijo emocionada.

-¿De verdad? –eso hizo que Draco despertara del todo.

-Sí, acaban de salir. Si nos apuramos, podremos alcanzarlos sin problemas.

-Bajo en un minuto –le dijo cuando Cho salió del cuarto.

Draco se enfundó unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros y se puso una chaqueta de piel para protegerse del frío. Se sujetó su largo cabello rubio en una simple coleta y bajó presuroso las escaleras para reunirse con Cho que lo hizo correr hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde estaban las caballerizas.

-¡Qué hermosos animales! –comentó Draco cuando un hombre le ensillaba un caballo pinto.

-Son la pasión de papá –le contestó Cho–. Tiene varios sementales… tal vez Krum vino a hablar de alguna cruza.

-¿También tiene caballos?

-Sí, pero no son tan buenos como éstos –lo miró de arriba abajo–. ¿No trajiste tu cámara?

-No –en realidad nunca se acordó de ella–. No creo que sea buena idea tomarle fotografías a Krum en este momento.

-Tienes razón –concedió Cho y encaminó a su caballo a un sendero muy estrecho.

Cho demostró ser una excelente amazona y Draco tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el paso aún cuando su caballo era brioso. No habían cabalgado ni diez minutos cuando alcanzaron a tres jinetes junto a un abrevadero. Uno de ellos era el padre de Cho y Draco reconoció a Cedric Diggory. El otro era desconocido para él, pero supuso correctamente que era Víktor Krum. Era un hombre grande y corpulento y sus facciones bastante toscas, pero no se podía negar que tenía personalidad. Era búlgaro y debía su inmensa fortuna a la banca internacional.

Los tres hombres oyeron el galope a sus espaldas y voltearon a ver quienes eran los recién llegados. Cho los saludó con alegría, pero el único que le correspondió la sonrisa fue Cedric. Víktor miró a Draco con detenimiento y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Ese chico era demasiado atractivo y él muy celoso. Lo miró fijamente unos momentos diciéndose que se le hacía conocido, pero no pudo ubicar en donde lo había visto, pero lo que si le quedaba claro es que era peligroso… si había alguien capaz de separar a Cedric de su lado, ése era el rubio. Ni siquiera supo por qué pensó eso pero sin meditarlo más, interpuso de inmediato su caballo entre el rubio y Cedric y lo miró de manera amenazadora.

Draco captó el significado de esa mirada y se alejó de ellos. No quería predisponer a Krum en su contra y cortar de tajo sus posibilidades de poder acercarse a Cedric. Víktor hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para darle a entender a Draco que todo estaría bien si mantenía su distancia con Cedric. En ese lenguaje mudo, Draco le contestó que no quería tener problemas con él y que no se acercaría. Krum todavía lo vigiló un poco más hasta que se convenció de que no iba a acercarse a su novio y volvió su atención al Sr. Chang que no se dio cuenta de nada.

El paseo no duró mucho y Cedric protestó cuando Víktor dijo que era hora de que volvieran a su casa, pero el búlgaro no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo cerca de Draco. Se despidieron apresuradamente y Draco se dio cuenta de lo molesto que estaba Cedric con Víktor. En ese momento, supo cómo podía lograr hacerlo volver a Inglaterra, ahora sólo debía tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él.

Cuando ya estaban lejos de sus vecinos, Víktor intentó hablar con Cedric, pero éste se sumió en un mutismo que lo hizo sentirse mal. Lo amaba con locura y por eso era muy celoso con él, el simple hecho de que mirara a alguien más, lo enloquecía y el temor de que lo abandonara, crecía día a día. Había conocido a Cedric en el Museo Británico cuando estaba visitando la ciudad y se enamoró de él a primera vista. Le habían encantado esos inteligentes ojos castaños, ese andar desenfadado, pero lo que más le fascinaba era su forma de ser. Le había costado mucho trabajo hacer que aceptara una invitación a comer, pero salvada esa barrera inicial, la conquista fue lo más placentero que le había pasado. La manera en que se sonrojaba ante sus cumplidos y el temblor de sus labios cuando lo besó por primera vez, era algo que siempre estaría en su corazón.

Aún cuando Cedric se rindió ante él por completo, no todo fue miel. Víktor no quería que trabajara más y no fue sencillo convencerlo para que dejara Inglaterra y se fuera a vivir con él. Cedric amaba su trabajo y no quería salir del país, así que prácticamente lo raptó. El búlgaro lo amaba todas las noches con pasión y ternura entremezclados, pero no podía apartar del todo esa tristeza que se veía en sus ojos cuando el silencio caía entre ellos. Sabía que Cedric lo amaba, pero la certeza de que no llenaba su vida por completo, lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Su relación se estaba poniendo tensa con el correr de los días y el tener cerca a un muchacho tan atractivo como Draco, no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-Espera Cedric –Víktor lo detuvo cuando el muchacho entró a la enorme casa después de haber dejado los caballos descansando–. No estés enojado conmigo –trató de besarlo, pero Cedric lo apartó con rudeza.

-¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó y siguió caminando con Víktor pisándole los talones.

-Perdóname por haber estropeado nuestro paseo, pero…

-¿Sabes qué Víktor? –se paró de pronto y puso las manos en las caderas–. ¡Estoy harto! ¡Totalmente hastiado de tus estúpidos celos! ¡Y no pongas esa cara de inocente que no te queda! –lo señaló con el dedo–. ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que le hiciste a ese muchacho? ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Un cualquiera que va a irse a la cama con el primer hombre que se me ponga enfrente? ¡¡¡No soy así! Pero te juro que me estás obligando a hacerlo si sigues con esa actitud.

-¿¡Te gustó, verdad? –lo tomó del brazo con los ojos brillantes de celos–. ¿¡Eso es lo que quisieras, no? ¡Revolcarte con ese rubio engreído!

-Estás enfermo –se zafó de un tirón–. Y ya me estoy cansando de esto –una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla–. ¿No te he demostrado que te amo? ¿No dejé lo que más me importaba por ti? Me tienes aquí encerrado en esta jaula de oro que me está ahogando… y yo… ya no aguanto más –se alejó y subió corriendo las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Víktor no lo pensó dos veces y corrió tras él, para luego suplicarle cerca de una hora que lo perdonara hasta que por fin Cedric lo dejó pasar. El aspecto del muchacho era deprimente y Víktor pudo ver las grandes ojeras que circundaban sus rojos y apagados ojos.

-Perdóname, mi amor –le suplicó Víktor mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos–. Perdóname por quererte tanto y hacer de tu vida un infierno por mis malditos celos infundados, pero te prometo que voy a cambiar –le sonrió con cautela–. Mi anhelo más grande es que seas feliz a mi lado y para demostrártelo… vamos a dar una fiesta… una gran fiesta para que te diviertas y puedas hablar con quién tú quieras. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –le dijo con infantil alegría.

Cedric estuvo a punto de decirle que él no necesitaba una fiesta, que lo que realmente necesitaba era sentirse útil… no ser un parásito que vivía a expensas de su amante, pero sabiendo que Víktor estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz, se obligó a sonreír.

-Me encantaría –logró decir.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Víktor feliz y lo cargó para luego depositarlo en la cama con delicadeza–. ¿Te parece bien para el próximo sábado? –le preguntó mientras se ponía a su lado y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

-Está bien –le dijo suspirando.

Estaba enojado, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para oponerse a los avances amorosos de su pareja, así que se dejó desnudar y acariciar para después disfrutar de su acto de amor como siempre lo hacía.

-Sí que es celoso Víktor Krum, ¿no? –le dijo Cho a Draco tiempo después cuando caminaban en el bosque tomados de la mano.

-Muy celoso –aceptó él.

-La verdad no veo por qué… Cedric no es la gran cosa.

-Para ti no, pero se ve que es el mundo entero para Krum. Cuando uno está enamorado, la otra persona es la más hermosa que existe.

-Parvati no es muy atractiva –suspiró profundamente–. Pero como tú dices… a mi me parece que es muy, muy bella.

-Y estoy seguro de que ella piensa lo mismo que tú –le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y tú estás enamorado? –le preguntó de pronto.

-Sí y no –le contestó después de un momento.

-¿Y cómo está eso? –rió por su respuesta.

-Lo quiero mucho y cuando digo mucho… es mucho –rió con ella–. Pero jamás lo tendré así que me he conformado con ser su amigo y mi amor por él ha cambiado. Antes pasaba noches enteras suspirando por sus ojos verdes, sus labios rojos y… su cuerpo –sonrió con tristeza–. Pero ya no… haría cualquier cosa por él, pero ya puedo pasar días sin anhelar verlo.

-Que triste –lo miró con simpatía.

-Más bien qué estúpido –la contradijo y rió ante su expresión confundida–. Tal vez algún día te cuente por qué, aunque te adelanto que no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

-No creo que sea tan malo para que digas eso.

-¿Eso crees? He cambiado mucho, linda–la tristeza volvió–. Para darte un ejemplo, déjame decirte que si fuera el de antes, no te hubiera ayudado a levantarte, más bien habría pasado encima de ti sin miramientos –rió ante la cara de incredulidad de Cho–. O tal vez te hubiera apartado a patadas para luego gritarte lo imbécil que eras por estorbarme. ¿Lo ves, ya te asusté, pero no temas, me comportaré adecuadamente –le dio un breve abrazo–. Pero cambiemos de tema… ¿hasta cuando crees que pueda ver de nuevo a Krum?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros, pero aún estaba impactada por lo que Draco le había dicho–. Pero pienso que pueden ir al club. Si mañana nos pasamos por allá, tal vez tengamos suerte.

-Espero que sí.

Regresaron a la casa de Cho para comer y Draco tuvo que volver a soportar la penetrante de mirada de Severus. Como realmente no tenía nada en que ocuparse, se encerró toda la tarde en la biblioteca leyendo un libro hasta la hora de la cena. Esta vez no tuvo la suerte de la noche anterior y tuvo que pasar cerca de una hora en la misma habitación que Severus cuando todos pasaron al estudio para conversar. Cho se sentó a su lado y permanecieron silenciosos escuchando la plática entre el Sr. Chang, Rosmerta y Severus.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Severus era un hombre muy culto y siguió la conversación con sumo interés hasta que Rosmerta dijo que era hora de que subieran a descansar. Dejó a Cho frente a su puerta y dándose cuenta de que Severus estaba mirándolos al final del pasillo, la besó largamente antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación.

-Buenas noches –le dijo rápidamente Draco a Severus cuando llegó a su lado… el hombre había permanecido frente a su propia puerta sin la menor intención de retirarse a dormir.

El rubio abrió la puerta de su cuarto pero no pudo entrar porque una mano de hierro se posó sobre su brazo y fue obligado a ponerse de espaldas contra la pared.

-Estoy seguro de que tu noviazgo con Cho no es real… todo es una charada –declaró Severus sin preámbulos.

-No sé… que quiere… decir –tartamudeó Draco al percatarse de que el rostro del hombre estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo –una mano grande se posó sobre la nuca del chico–. Y te voy a advertir una cosa desde este momento… no te vas a quedar con ella.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Severus estaba enamorado de Cho! Estuvo completamente seguro al ver sus ojos negros brillantes de celos.

-La quiere para usted –logró decir el rubio impactado y… extrañamente triste–. Por eso hizo que Parvati se fuera… para quedarse con ella.

-No me conoces lo suficiente para saber que es lo que quiero, mocoso –dijo Severus despectivamente y lo soltó de improviso–. ¿Quién te regaló ese traje? ¿Cho? ¿Fue tu paga por acompañarla?

-¿¡Pero cómo se atreve? –explotó furioso.

-No me hagas reír, _Dragón_ –su risa fue lo suficientemente escalofriante para congelar a Draco–. Conozco a los de tu tipo… atractivos, con modales finos, pero son aves de rapiña en el fondo… además de que eres… –volvió a dejar la frase sin terminar, cosa que empezaba a molestar mucho al rubio.

-¿Qué soy? Claro… además de ser un vividor de mujeres, según usted –lo retó.

-¿Es necesario que lo diga? –volvió a acercarse a él, pero esta vez lo atrapó con su cuerpo contra la pared.

-¿Qué… qué… hace? –tembló de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

-Demostrar que tienes gustos… _especiales_… y retorcidos –una cálida boca empezó a deslizarse por la garganta de Draco que se odió a si mismo porque no pudo separarlo.

Su interior se derritió en un segundo por ese simple roce y por sus labios entreabiertos escapó un suspiro de puro deleite.

-¿Lo ves? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya habría golpeado al hombre que se atreviera a tocarme –la voz de Severus se oía gruesa–. ¿Quién te regaló el traje, _Dragón_?

-No… le… importa –contestó con voz trémula.

-Claro que me importa…ya me lo dirás… tarde o temprano –ahora su boca estaba besando su oído.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto? –preguntó con la poca cordura que le restaba.

-Para demostrarte que no vas a quedarte con Cho –sus labios se deslizaron por su tersa mejilla, pero no llegaron a su boca–. ¿Te has vendido, precioso?

Draco se quedó de piedra ante la pregunta y las lágrimas resbalaron al oír la risa cruel de Severus.

-Ya lo sabía –Severus se separó del rubio para que viera el desprecio en sus ojos oscuros–. Tu nombre me sigue pareciendo teatral… pero no te queda mal del todo. Buenas noches… _Dragón_ –lo miró todavía un largo instante antes de irse a su habitación dejando solo a Draco.

'_Remus_' –Draco pensó el nombre y cerró los ojos tratando de volver a enterrar en su interior los remordimientos que aún sentía por haberse dejado comprar por ese infeliz y hacerles daño a Harry y a su padre.

Entró a su cuarto y todavía llorando silenciosamente, se acostó.


	3. Un anillo un amante

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Pareja Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Muchas gracias por dejar sus mensajitos Caro y Angela : ) … beshitos

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo III. Un anillo… un amante**

El desayuno fue tan desagradable como lo había sido la primera cena aún cuando Severus no le dirigió la palabra a Draco. Ahora su mirada inquisidora se había vuelto dura y despectiva haciendo sentir al rubio como la peor basura del mundo, pero recurrió al orgullo Malfoy y escondió a la perfección su tristeza e incomodidad. Con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos correspondió con galantería a la coquetería de Rosmerta, pero sin descuidar a Cho en ningún momento.

-¿Qué harán hoy? –le preguntó su papá a Cho.

-Iremos al club –informó la chica alegremente–. Tenemos ganas de nadar, ¿verdad, mi amor? –entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco.

-Así es –la miró amoroso.

-Iré con ustedes –declaró Severus de pronto y a Cho se le escapó un murmullo de protesta.

-No seas grosera, Cho –la regañó Rosmerta de inmediato–. Severus tiene una cita en el club y si ustedes van para allá, no veo el problema en que se vaya con ustedes.

-Será un placer que nos acompañe, Sr. Snape –dijo Draco cuando se dio cuenta que Cho no podía decir nada.

-Saldremos en 10 minutos –dijo Severus levantándose de la mesa.

Draco también maldijo interiormente. El hombre era insufrible… no sólo les había impuesto su presencia, si no que ahora también les daba órdenes.

El viaje al club fue muy tenso. Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio y Severus no intentó entablar ninguna plática, así que el recorrido de media hora fue casi insoportable para Draco… no era nada agradable sentir la mirada de Severus clavada en su nuca. Para su descanso, Severus se despidió de ellos en cuanto bajó de la camioneta y se perdió de vista.

-¡Cómo lo odio! –declaró Cho enfadada, pero enseguida puso una sonrisa en sus labios–. Pero ya nos libramos de él. Si tenemos suerte, más bien, si nos escondemos el resto del día, ya no tendremos que llevarlo de regreso a casa.

-Ojalá –dijo Draco con sinceridad… no creía soportar otra media hora como la que acaba de pasar.

-Ven, por acá están los vestidores. ¡Me muero por nadar! –Cho lo jaló para cruzar el lobby a toda velocidad.

Draco miró alrededor con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que ese club era muy exclusivo y casi tan elegante como al que acudía en Londres. Una vez por semana, y algunas veces más, iba con Harry al club a jugar tenis y a nadar. A la pareja de su padre le gustaba conservarse en forma y trataba de arrastrarlo al gimnasio, pero hasta el momento el rubio había logrado escapar… realmente le aburría estar horas levantando pesas.

En el club había algunos comercios y Draco se paró un momento frente a una joyería. Las joyas siempre habían sido su pasión y decidió que más tarde se daría una vuelta para admirarlas con calma. Antes de que Cho lo jalara de nuevo, alcanzó a ver a un hombre rubio que estaba atendiendo a un par de señoras. Era alto, rubio y ciertamente atractivo, pero con una actitud tan petulante que a Draco le recordó a Remus. Movió la cabeza con fuerza tratando una vez quitarse de la cabeza a ese hombre y a… Severus.

-Veo que ahora sí trajiste tu cámara –dijo Cho con una sonrisa cuando Draco la puso al lado de su silla… ya estaban junto a la alberca.

-Claro que sí, ahora hay un buen pretexto para tenerla conmigo –enfocó a Cho y le tomó una foto–. Mi novia es muy bella y quiero tener miles fotografías de ella.

-No soy fotogénica –hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero se acomodó para otra fotografía.

-Saldrás hermosa de todos modos –y siguió sacándole fotos.

Cho insistió en sacarle un par a él y Draco le explicó como funcionaba la cámara.

-¡Guau! ¡Si parece que tiene mira telescópica! ¡Puedo ver a Severus desde aquí! –exclamó Cho.

-A ver –el rubio casi le arrebató la cámara de las manos.

Draco pudo ver que Severus estaba de pie, lejos de ellos, platicando con un hombre gordo y bajo. La imagen era tan clara que no pudo evitar sacarle un par de fotografías. ¿Qué por qué lo hizo? No quería explicárselo, pero tener algo de él, aunque sólo fuera una fotografía, le pareció una necesidad en ese momento.

-¡Hey, mira! –Cho llamó su atención emocionada–. ¡Acaba de llegar Víktor Krum!

Y era verdad. Víktor y Cedric se estaban sentando al otro lado de la piscina y los dos reían con entusiasmo.

-¡Tómale una foto! –lo apuró Cho.

-No… nos pueden ver y no quiero apresurarme –Draco se volvió hacia ella para volver a sacarle fotos.

-Cómo quieras –la chica volvió a posar.

Un camarero acertó a pasar por ahí y los jóvenes lo detuvieron para que les sacara una foto juntos.

La mañana pasó casi sin sentir y se fueron a duchar para ir a comer. Draco fue el primero en llegar al restaurante y se quedó parado en la entrada esperando a Cho. Sus ojos grises vagaron por el comedor y se detuvieron interesados en una mesa. Cedric estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo y con él estaba el rubio dependiente de la joyería. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su compatriota estaba claramente incómodo y miraba continuamente hacia la puerta con nerviosismo. El rubio lo tenía tomado de la mano y por más esfuerzos que hacía Cedric para retirarla, el otro la tenía sujeta con fuerza. Una voz gruesa al fondo del pasillo que llevaba al comedor llamó la atención de Draco y vio como Víktor se detenía para hablar con una joven. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia donde Cedric aún luchaba por recuperar su mano.

-¡Hola, Cedric! –lo saludó Draco alegremente y los dos hombres voltearon a verlo… uno con enfado y el otro con asombro–. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo? –extendió la mano con firmeza y el rubio no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Cedric para saludarlo–. Draco Malfoy, ¿y usted es…?

-Gilderoy Lockhart –musitó el hombre sin ganas.

Una vez que tuvo la mano en la suya, Draco tiró con fuerza de Gilderoy obligándolo a levantarse.

-Hoy en la mañana, cuando pasé por su joyería, me di cuenta que tiene joyas muy hermosas –dijo Draco sin inmutarse por el ceño fruncido del hombre–. Hubo una en particular que me encantó, ¿podría mostrármela? –mientras hablaba, lo obligaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Apenas se habían separado de la mesa de Cedric cuando Víktor apareció en la puerta y localizó a su pareja de inmediato. Sonriente, pasó al lado de los dos rubios sin mirarlos y besó a Cedric en la boca para luego sentarse a su lado.

Gilderoy no podía soltarse de Draco que lo sujetaba de la mano con fuerza y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo fuera del comedor. Antes de salir, Draco miró su hombro y vio como Cedric aún lo miraba perplejo y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Cedric le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿No puede esperar para más tarde? –preguntó enojado Gilderoy… Draco ya lo había soltado–. Es la hora de la comida.

-No puedo creer que se niegue a hacer una venta –levantó una ceja con burla–. ¿Qué pensará su jefe?

-Yo soy el jefe… la joyería es mía –fue su turno de levantar las cejas.

-Más a mi favor –sonrió para si mismo… era obvio que a ese hombre no gustaban los rubios… prefería a los trigueños como Cedric–. Es importante mantener el negocio a flote.

-Está bien –aceptó con pedantería y caminaron en silencio hasta la joyería.

Draco se estaba felicitando interiormente. Había salvado a Cedric de una situación enojosa y sabía que eso le había abierto una puerta para acercarse al joven sin despertar sospechas. Sabiendo lo celoso que era Krum, no dudaba que le habría roto la cara al tonto de Gilderoy en un parpadeo si lo hubiera sorprendido tratando de seducir a su pareja.

-¿Qué quiere ver primero? –preguntó Gilderoy en un tono más suave… al parecer ya se había resignado de haber perdido la oportunidad de estar cerca de Cedric.

-Anillos –fue la pronto respuesta.

Tal vez Draco había llevado a Gilderoy a la joyería para separarlo de Cedric, pero una vez dentro, se dijo que no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver lo que más le gustaba. Muy pronto, varias cajas muy elegantes fueron puestas sobre el mostrador y Draco soltó una exclamación de entusiasmo al contemplar los anillos… en verdad eran muy hermosos.

-Este es precioso –Draco tomó uno y se lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda… le quedaba a la perfección.

Al levantar la mano para admirarlo, la piedra verde capturó las luces del local y brilló intensamente.

'_Harry_' –fue lo que evocó en su mente al ver su resplandor–. '_Aunque sus ojos son más brillantes y más hermosos_' –lo acarició con suavidad mientras sonreía con ensoñación–. '_Se lo compraré… sé que le va a encantar_'

-Es jade… –informó Gilderoy con entusiasmo… por la expresión del joven sabía que iba a comprarlo a pesar de su elevado costo–. … del más raro que se puede encontrar. Observará que está tallado en forma muy bella… el oro es de 24 quilates… una excelente compra.

-Pero no te queda –dijo una dura voz a las espaldas de Draco que lo hizo saltar casi un metro del suelo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –rebatió de inmediato Gilderoy al sentir que una venta se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-A él le van mejor los diamantes –lo contradijo Severus y deslizó un brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo pegó a su cuerpo–. Mira, cielo… éste es perfecto para ti –tomó uno y quitándole el de jade casi con desprecio, lo deslizó por el elegante dedo.

Era una alianza de oro macizo. Draco se estremeció cuando el hombre lo abrazó, pero se obligó a ver el anillo que Severus le había colocado. Pudo ver que su diseño era muy complicado… dos serpientes se enroscaban entre sí y en sus bocas abiertas sostenían un enorme diamante que destellaba alegremente. En el cuerpo de las serpientes habían otros diamantes más pequeños… el conjunto era bastante extravagante, pero muy bello.

-También le queda muy bien –dijo Gilderoy con una enorme sonrisa… ese anillo era tan caro como el otro.

Severus deslizó su mano en la de Draco y así, enlazados sus dedos, la levantó para que el rubio mirara más de cerca el anillo.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Severus al oído.

-Sí… es muy bonito –acertó a decir Draco… aún se preguntaba por qué diablos se derretía en esos brazos.

-Entonces es tuyo –una tarjeta dorada fue puesta sobre el mostrador.

-¡No! –Draco se separó de él con brusquedad mientras que Gilderoy tomaba la tarjeta a toda prisa y desaparecía por una puerta–. ¿Por qué se imagina que puede darme regalos? ¿Qué piensa obtener con esto?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero obtener –le contestó Severus crudamente haciendo que a Draco se le fuera el color del rostro.

-Si piensa que yo soy un…

-Sé perfectamente lo que eres, _Dragón_ –le acarició la mejilla sin ternura–. Así que no me vengas con golpes de pecho ni con falsas modestias. ¿Acaso no viniste acá con ese hombre para ver que podías obtener a cambio de tus… favores?

Ahora sí Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. Severus no sólo le estaba diciendo que era un… ¡cualquiera! Sino que también que no tenía ningún pudor en revolcarse con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente con tal de obtener un beneficio económico. Al ver la expresión de Severus supo que dijera lo que le dijera no iba a creer que él no era lo que pensaba.

'¡_Al diablo con él! ¡Qué piense lo que quiera_!' –decidió Draco furioso.

-Debo admitir que tienes buen ojo –siguió diciendo Severus–. Sabes distinguir a las buenas presas. Gilderoy es muy rico, pero te aseguro que es el hombre más avaro que haya existido jamás en este mundo… no podrás sacarle ni un dólar.

-¿Y usted es… rico? –Draco cambió su expresión tan repentinamente que hizo que Severus se sobresaltara.

De estar completamente indignado, ahora sus ojos grises revelaban ambición y su actitud era sencillamente… depredadora.

-¡Vaya! Al fin has decidido dejar de actuar –el desprecio en sus ojos oscuros se acentuó.

-No tiene caso que lo siga haciendo si ya me descubrió –se encogió de hombros y dejó salir una de sus mejores sonrisas cínicas… una de esas sonrisas que había dejado en el pasado–. No tiene caso que siga tratando de aparentar inocencia y candidez, pero quiero advertirle que soy caro… '_muy caro_'. Deberá ser bastante generoso para tenerme… contento y… –se pasó la lengua por los labios sugestivamente–. … dispuesto.

-Lo soy –se separó un paso de él como si de pronto sintiera que ese suave cuerpo lo quemara–. Te lo acabo de demostrar.

-Espero más regalos y a cambio le daré los mejores momentos que haya disfrutado jamás ni con una mujer… ni con un hombre –sus ojos grises brillaron tan intensamente que Severus no pudo articular palabra por un momento.

-Eso espero. Soy exigente.

-Yo también lo soy.

-Una cosa más –lo tomó del brazo con fuerza haciéndole daño–. Mientras estés conmigo, recibiendo mis regalos y durmiendo en mi cama… –Draco se estremeció involuntariamente ante sus palabras–. … no derrocharás tus besos ni tus caricias con Cho ni con nadie más.

-¡Ah sí, por supuesto! –aún cuando se derrumbó por dentro ante la mención de la chica, no dejó que Severus se diera cuenta–. Me había olvidado que todo esto es porque no me quiere cerca de Cho.

-Exactamente.

-La debe querer mucho para involucrarse con alguien tan bajo y mercenario como yo. ¿Por qué simplemente no trata de acercarse a ella y le hace los regalos que quiere hacerme a mí?

-Tengo mis propios métodos.

-Sí, ya lo ví. Hasta se rebaja a tocar a un hombre con tal de obtenerla. ¿Acaso su odio hacia los homosexuales ya no existe?

-Nunca los he odiado, aún cuando Cho te haya metido en tu linda cabeza rubia esa idea.

Draco iba a preguntarle algo, pero no alcanzó a decir nada ya que de nuevo fue abrazado con brusquedad por su recién adquirido '_amante_'

-No me gusta que me toquen, _Dragón_ –lo miró con fiereza–. Tampoco beso en la boca y no esperes que te acaricie demasiado.

-En otras palabras: '_satisfácete como mejor te parezca mientras me hagas gozar_' –dijo con tristeza.

-Chico listo –asintió con la cabeza.

Ya no hubo oportunidad de decir más, pues Gilderoy regresó con el recibo listo para que Severus estampara su firma en él. Draco no se quitó el anillo aún cuando sentía que le quemaba. No quería aceptar, ni siquiera para si mismo, que había aceptado la absurda proposición de Severus de que fuera su amante porque lo deseaba… deseaba a ese hombre con desesperación.

Por la única persona que había sentido esa necesidad que le roía las entrañas había sido con Harry y ahora sentirlo hacia un hombre que claramente lo despreciaba, era simple y llanamente degradante, pero no podía resistirse. Sabía que si esa noche Severus acudía a su lado, y estaba totalmente seguro de que lo haría, él no podría rechazarlo. Es más, ya estaba esperando con ansiedad que la noche cayera.


	4. Pagando el anillo

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Pareja Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Así es Patty… este ff es un Draco/Severus : ) … y tienes razón, Severus se está portando muy mal con ese rubio hermoso : ( …. te mando un beso enorme!

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo IV. Pagando el anillo**

¡Por Dios! Se sentía como una colegiala esperando su primera cita amorosa. Se peinó por centésima vez frente al espejo mientras esperaba la llegada de Severus. Había subido a su habitación hacia media hora y aún no había señales de su '_amante_'. Draco se sonrojó profundamente cuando pensó en esa palabra y dejó el cepillo en el buró con manos temblorosas. Aún se estaba preguntando en qué demonios estaba pensando al aceptar esa relación degradante. ¡Por todos los cielos! Él jamás había pagado tan descaradamente una compañía íntima. Por supuesto, le daba regalos caros a su pareja del momento, pero jamás había acudido a un '_profesional_'

'_Tal vez quiero expiar mis culpas con esta situación_' –pensó Draco con tristeza.

Aún le dolía el corazón por la traición a su padre y el perdón de Harry no había logrado apagar del todo sus remordimientos. Suspirando profundamente, se dijo que fuera por lo que fuera, él deseaba que Severus le hiciera el amor. Todavía se preguntaba como era posible que ese hombre consiguiera hacerle sentir tantas emociones juntas con un solo roce.

'¡_Ni siquiera es guapo_!' –se dijo a cada momento más molesto.

Las horas pasaron y Draco decidió acostarse, ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Severus no aparecía.

'_Se arrepintió_' –pensó acongojado y se desnudó para meterse en la cama.

Tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño pero al final, el cansancio ganó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A Draco le pareció que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado en la cama. Trató de incorporarse para averiguar de quién se trataba, pero no lo consiguió ya que Severus lo aprisionó con su cuerpo contra el suave colchón. El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, cuando se dio cuenta que su '_amante_' estaba totalmente desnudo y dispuesto a cobrarse su caro regalo.

-¿Me extrañaste, _Dragón_? –le preguntó Severus con voz ronca mientras le besaba el pecho con suavidad.

-Pensé… pensé… –ya su piel se había erizado por la caricia–. … que no vendrías.

-¿Y dejar de disfrutar lo que sé será una noche maravillosa? –no había duda de la ironía en su voz y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Draco.

'_Te voy a demostrar que sí va a ser una noche memorable para ti, Severus Snape_'–pensó el rubio y dejó que todas sus dudas y su inhibición se esfumaran–. Lo será, se lo prometo –clavó sus ojos grises en los negros de su amante.

A Draco le gustó sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del hombre mayor al ver su mirada lujuriosa y entonces comprendió que él en verdad lo deseaba. Tal vez lo despreciaba, pero eso ya no le importaba… quería gozar al máximo todas las sensaciones que lograba despertar en él.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? –le preguntó Draco suspirando ya que Severus estaba chupando sus rosados pezones.

-Lo que quieras… mientras no me toques.

-Cómo ordene –le sonrió seductoramente y comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos pidiendo más caricias.

Por un momento, pareció que Severus no sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus manos y eso le extrañó a Draco, pero al siguiente instante se olvidó de todo pues ya su amante recorría con febrilidad todo su cuerpo. El rubio se abrió ante él para permitirle un mejor acceso a su virilidad, pero Severus lo ignoró por completo. Sin embargo, su mirada llena de deseo logró que Draco se sintiera orgulloso de su atlético cuerpo y agradeció a mentalmente a Harry por arrastrarlo a hacer ejercicio. Ahora comprendía por qué el moreno quería lucir lo mejor posible para su padre… sentirse admirado era totalmente intoxicante.

Draco entonces comenzó a acariciarse a si mismo al tiempo que pasaba la lengua por sus rosados labios excitando al hombre que estaba encima de él.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo –le dijo el rubio con voz ronca y gimió fuerte cuando Severus se abalanzó sobre su miembro erecto–. ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Hmmm! Así… así…

El rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para controlarse y no explotar en la experimentada boca que lo estaba devorando. Nunca nadie lo había besado de esa manera… con violencia pero reverencia al mismo tiempo. Justo en el momento en que pensaba que ya no podía más, Severus se separó de él y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con ansiedad mal disimulada. El cuello del rubio fue atacado con ferocidad y Draco estuvo seguro de que a la mañana siguiente habría huellas que atestiguarían esa noche de pasión.

Severus temblaba sin control encima del cuerpo joven y suave del rubio y restregaba con fuerza su miembro contra el de Draco, pero parecía que aún no se decía en poseerlo.

-Ya tómeme –le suplicó Draco aferrándose a las sábanas.

Ansiaba pasar las manos por aquella espalda fuerte y acariciar sus hombros, pero sabía que Severus se iba a molestar si lo desobedecía y definitivamente no quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo sin haberle hecho el amor.

-Por favor… por favor… ya no aguanto más –siguió suplicando Draco.

-Un poco más, mi _Dragón_ –le dijo Severus que ya tenía perlado el cuerpo de sudor–. Sólo un poco más…

Pero Draco definitivamente ya no podía más, así que desobedeciendo las órdenes, puso las manos en las caderas de Severus y lo obligó a separarse de él. Severus bufó enojado por su acción, pero de pronto pareció calmarse cuando Draco colocó su virilidad en la entrada de su cuerpo.

-Tómeme –le suplicó una vez más Draco.

Severus ya no dijo nada. Se arrodilló en la cama y le levantó las piernas para tener una mejor posición. Draco volvió a aferrarse a las blancas sábanas cuando sintió el primer embate. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor, pero no las dejó correr. Había esperado que su amante lo preparara un poco antes de poseerlo, pero ahora no iba a pedirle que parara ya que él mismo había rogado que lo tomara. Draco cerró los ojos y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al sentir la siguiente embestida de Severus y el hombre dejó de intentar entrar y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Tengo algo que servirá –sugirió el rubio con timidez temiendo que Severus se pusiera furioso ante su comentario, pero él sólo asintió–. Está en ese cajón –señaló la cómoda a su lado.

Severus se inclinó para abrir el cajón y tomó un tubo de lubricante. Lo miró unos momentos con fijeza antes de abrirlo y llenar de pomada sus dedos.

-Ponga bastante –pidió Draco cerrando los ojos–. '_¡Cielos! ¿Desde hace cuánto no tengo relaciones? ¿Dos años? Sí, creo que son dos años. Estoy demasiado estrecho para que intentara penetrarme sin hacerme daño_'

Después de un largo instante, sintió como Severus introducía un dedo en su abertura y gimió de placer… ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía eso. A partir de ahí, todo fue maravilloso. Dos dedos más entraron en el cuerpo del rubio haciéndolo experimentar un inmenso placer y miró a Severus dándole a entender que ya estaba listo. El hombre entonces volvió a color su miembro en la abertura y ahora pudo deslizarse dentro de Draco con relativa facilidad.

Gemidos y suspiros llenaron la habitación. Draco estaba flotando en un mar de maravillosas sensaciones y le pareció que a Severus le sucedía lo mismo pues su expresión era de franco deleite. Tal y como lo había dicho el hombre, no acarició el miembro que estaba atrapado entre los dos cuerpos y Draco tuvo que deslizar una mano para poder descargar su deseo ya doloroso. Le pareció ver que Severus se sorprendía de su acción, pero no paró sus fuertes embestidas. Después de lo que le pareció a Draco un suspiro, los dos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Severus se dejó caer a un lado de Draco tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. El rubio se rodó sobre un costado para quedar frente a su amante y le sonrió esperando que le dijera algo sobre lo que acababan de compartir, pero al siguiente instante, para asombro del rubio, ya Severus estaba dentro del baño. Oír el agua correr lo dejó desconcertado, pero luego hundió la cara en la almohada al comprender lo que eso significaba… Severus se sentía sucio. Sucio por haber compartido ese momento de pasión con él y ahora quería borrar de su cuerpo su aroma.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Draco, Severus salió del baño con una pequeña toalla envuelta en su cintura y se fue a su habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada. Con el corazón aplastado, el rubio decidió hacer lo mismo que su amante y se metió al baño para tomar una larga ducha en la que deseó ahogarse para no sentir que su alma estaba destrozada al saberse utilizado.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –le preguntó Cho a Draco a la mañana siguiente.

-Nada –le contestó Draco poniéndose rojo y trató de ocultar la marca que los dientes de Severus había dejado en su blanca piel.

-Jajajaja –rió de buena gana Cho–. ¡Te pusiste rojo! ¿Te fuiste de juerga y no me llevaste? –le dio un codazo de mentiras–. Se ve que la noche estuvo sensacional. ¿Lo conozco?

-No, no lo conoces –le contestó él con los dientes apretados pues en ese momento Severus salía de la casa y se les quedó viendo de mala manera–. ¿Nos vamos?

Ya los dos estaban montados en los caballos que habían utilizado antes y Draco azuzó a su animal sin esperar la respuesta de la chica… deseaba alejarse lo más pronto posible de la penetrante manera de Severus. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame, Draco! ¡Eso es trampa! –dijo Cho riendo y salió a todo galope tras el rubio tratando de darle alcance.

Draco no sabía adónde iba, lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo más posible de la casa y estar fuera de ella el resto del día. Así que cuando Cho logró alcanzarlo, le pidió que lo llevara hasta el rancho de Krum. Aún cuando las dos propiedades colindaban, les llevó un poco de tiempo llegar a la cerca que dividía a los terrenos.

-¿Por dónde queda la casa? –preguntó Draco interesado.

El aire frío de la mañana había logrado calmarlo y ahora se sentía con mejor ánimo.

-Está detrás de esa loma –le indicó Cho–. Parece que está enclavada en la montaña. Te aseguro que los ingenieros que la hicieron sudaron la gota gorda para hacerla. Cuando Krum la compró, le hizo muchas mejoras y ahora es mucho más hermosa.

-¡Aléjense! ¡Esto es propiedad privada! –dijo una voz autoritaria a la derecha de los muchachos y los dos voltearon a ver quién era el que les hablaba–. ¡Oh! Lo siento, Srita. Chang –se disculpó de inmediato el hombre–. No la reconocí.

-No te preocupes, Jim –le sonrió la chica–. Mira, Draco… él es Jim Robertson, antes trabajaba para mi papá, pero se dejó sobornar y ahora es guardabosques de nuestro acaudalado vecino –dijo en tono de broma.

-No me haga sentir mal, Srita. Chang –Jim se quitó el sombrero–. Sabe que lo hice por mi esposa… mi casa queda más cerca de este lado de la montaña.

-¡Estoy bromeando, Jim! –lo regañó la chica–. ¿Y cómo te ha ido con tus nuevos patrones?

-Bien… bien –le contestó sonriendo–. El Sr. Krum tiene un genio del demonio, pero el Sr. Diggory es un ángel y no se mete con nadie.

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿Y ya la invitaron a la fiesta? –le preguntó de pronto Jim cuando la conversación cayó.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? –se asombró Cho.

-Los señores están organizando una fiesta para este sábado –de pronto se veía incómodo–. Lamento si fui indiscreto, es que pensé que ya los habían invitado… como son vecinos y eso…

Cho miró a Draco significativamente y el rubio le sonrió con complicidad.

-No fuiste indiscreto, Jim –lo tranquilizó la chica–. Estoy segura de que van a invitarnos a la fiesta. Después de todo, el Sr. Krum quiere hacer negocios con papá.

-Sí, tiene razón –la alegría volvió al rostro curtido del hombre–. Me tengo que ir para seguir vigilando –volvió a colocarse el sombrero–. Me dio gusto saludarla, señorita… y a usted también caballero.

-Igualmente –le contestó Draco algo distante… ya su mente estaba en otro lado.

Si Cho conseguía que los invitaran a la fiesta, estaba seguro de que podría hablar con Cedric y así podría volver a Inglaterra más pronto de lo que se imaginaba. Aunque eso significaba que sólo dispondría de tres noches más para gozar de la compañía de Severus y eso lo entristecía. Al abandonar esa mañana la cama en la que había disfrutado de la compañía de un hombre como nunca antes, claro, con excepción de la noche en la que le había hecho el amor a Harry, supo que aunque Severus lo despreciaba y tal vez se despreciaba a si mismo por haberlo tocado, no iba a dejar de ir a su encuentro.

-Hablaré con mi papá en cuanto volvamos –le prometió Cho a Draco–. Si aún no tenemos invitación, haré que pida una –se quedó pensativa un momento–. Estoy segura de que si también le digo a Rosmerta sobre la fiesta, ella ayudará a que la consigamos… ella no se perdería una oportunidad como ésta para lucirse –su tono ya era de desprecio.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Cho –le dijo con sinceridad Draco y le tomó una mano para besársela.

-De nada, guapo –le contestó ella sonriendo, pero de pronto se puso seria–. ¿¡Qué diablos hace Severus aquí?

-¿¡Severus? –dijo el rubio casi con pánico y soltó a toda prisa la mano de la chica.

Atrás de unos árboles, estaba Severus montando un caballo tan negro como las ropas que llevaba y había una mirada asesina en sus ojos oscuros. Draco se sonrojó nuevamente y se dijo que no debía sentirse culpable de nada… sólo había besado a Cho en la mano.

'¡_Momento, Draco! ¡Un momento, pedazo de idiota_!' –pensó Draco furioso–. '¿¡_Por qué diablos le sigues el juego a este imbécil? Si él desea estar con Cho, ¡pues que luche por ella_!' –se siguió diciendo pero no se atrevió a volver a tocar a su amiga.

Cho ni siquiera intentó acercarse a donde estaba Severus y se alejó en sentido contrario de donde habían llegado y Draco la siguió sin atreverse a mirar atrás. El rubio sabía que era una tontería ponerse triste cada vez que pensaba que lo único que quería Severus era alejarlo de la mujer que amaba, pero así era y parecía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¿En serio vas a invitarlos a ellos? –preguntó Víktor mirando sobre el hombro de Cedric que acaba de cerrar una invitación.

-Por supuesto –le dijo como si nada a su pareja–. Sería una completa descortesía no invitar a nuestros vecinos.

-Pero… '_vendrá ese rubio despampanante con el Sr. Chang_' –quiso decir el búlgaro pero sólo lo pensó.

-Me dijiste que podía invitar a quién yo quisiera –Cedric se giró a medias y le mandó una mirada de indignación.

-Claro que puedes invitar a quién tu quieras, mi amor –se obligó a sonreír–. Y cómo ya te había prometido antes, podrás hablar con todos… me comportaré.

-Eso espero, Víktor –se giró de nuevo para tomar una nueva invitación–. ¿A quién quieres invitar tú?

-Hmmm… creo que invitaré a mi secretaria y a Fleur Delacourt.

-¿Y por qué a ella? –no lo miró, pero Víktor sonrió al comprender que su amante se había puesto celoso y eso lo complació.

-Porque necesitamos de una belleza femenina que deleite la vista al resto de los invitados.

-¿Pero por qué ella? –murmuró muy bajito el trigueño, pero Víktor alcanzó a oírlo y ensanchó su sonrisa–. La Sra. Chang se pondrá celosa –dijo ya en voz alta.

-Pues que se hagan pedazos –se encogió de hombros y recogió las cartas que ya estaba listas para ser enviadas–. Mandaré de inmediato éstas.

-Gracias, Víktor –Cedric se puso de pie y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Todo por hacerte feliz –y el búlgaro lo besó apasionadamente antes de llamar a un asistente para que fuera a repartir las invitaciones.

Draco convenció a Cho para que cabalgaran hasta el club aunque la chica dijo durante todo el camino que su padre iba a regañarla por hacer caminar tanto a los caballos.

-Ahí descansarán –le dijo Draco para tranquilizarla.

En verdad quería estar fuera de la casa e ir al club les iba a llevar todo el día. Para cuando llegaron ahí, iban sudorosos y sedientos, pero muy contentos por la cabalgata. Cho dijo que se sentía sucia y Draco le compró las prendas necesarias para que pudiera cambiarse después de ducharse. La chica había dudado en seguirlo dentro de la exclusiva tienda.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer este gasto? –miraba la etiqueta de unos pantalones vaqueros que le encantaron.

-Por supuesto –la tranquilizó el rubio y decidió que él también se compraría un cambio completo de ropa.

-Te veo en el comedor en media hora –le dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo hacia los vestidores con su ropa nueva bajo el brazo.

-Está bien –le contestó Draco y él tomó otro camino.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la joyería de Gilderoy Lockhart que se deshizo en saludos y reverencias en cuanto lo vio. Sus ojos habían brillado de avaricia al comprender que el rubio había vuelto para llevarse el anillo de jade.

-Es precioso –dijo Gilderoy nuevamente cuando colocó el anillo en el mostrador.

-Sí, lo es –dijo Draco y lo levantó para admirarlo–. '_Este es tuyo, Harry_'

La venta se realizó sin contratiempos y Gilderoy quiso venderle más cosas al ver que la tarjeta con la que iba a pagar era más que exclusiva, pero Draco sólo compró el anillo.

-Siempre será bienvenido aquí, Sr. Malfoy –le dijo cuando lo despidió en la puerta.

Draco no le contestó, simplemente levantó una mano para despedirse y se fue a dar una refrescante ducha.

-¿Ya se tardaron no, Ling? –dijo Severus atisbando en la oscuridad que se extendía delante de ellos.

Los dos hombres estaban sentados en la terraza de la casa con dos copas de vino en la mano.

-Están bien, no te preocupes, Severus –le contestó el Sr. Chang sin darle importancia a la tardanza de su hija y de su novio.

-Pero se fueron desde en la mañana… en los caballos. ¿Qué tan lejos pudieron irse? ¿No les habrá pasado algo?

-No les pasó nada –rió de su preocupación–. Todos conocen a Cho en 200 km. a la redonda. Si hubieran tenido algún accidente, ya nos habríamos enterado.

Severus estaba a punto de contestarle cuando a lo lejos se escucharon los cascos de los caballos y apenas pudo contenerse para no salir corriendo a su encuentro y reclamar airadamente su tardanza.

-¿Ya ves? Te lo dije –dijo el Sr. Chang con satisfacción–. Lo más seguro es que se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos –sólo recibió como contestación un bufido por parte de Severus–. ¿Cómo estuvo el día? –les preguntó a Cho y a Draco cuando los jóvenes llegaron adonde estaban sentados.

-¡Oh, muy divertido! –le contestó su hija con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Y adónde fueron? Ya Severus estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos.

-¿Severus preocupado por nosotros? –la chica alzó las cejas con burla–. Eso sí que es una novedad. Vamos Draco, llevemos los caballos atrás.

Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Severus y su caballo se movió nervioso al sentir el temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo pues se sintió aterrado al ver la furia en esos ojos negros. Le costó trabajo controlar al animal, pero finalmente pudo seguir a Cho a las caballerizas. El rubio sintió la ira de su amante durante toda la cena y supo que esa noche iba a pagar caro haberse desaparecido todo el día con Cho. La conversación fue acaparada totalmente por Rosmerta que no paró de decir lo contenta que estaba por haber recibido la invitación para la fiesta de Víktor Krum y hostigó a su hijastra hasta la saciedad diciéndole que tenía que comprarse un vestido sensacional para asistir. Cho logró escabullirse después de la cena diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se llevó al rubio con ella.

Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Justo antes de salir del comedor sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus y comprendió que estaba todavía más enfadado que cuando llegaron. Lo había visto resbalar su vista por su cuerpo y por la de Cho cuando entraron a la casa después de dejar a los caballos descansando y supo que no había pasado por alto que llevaban diferente ropa. Ver como sus labios se contraían de rabia, lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Con prisas, guardó el anillo que le había comprado a Harry en lo más profundo de su maleta así como también su cartera. No esperaba que Severus se pusiera a revisar sus bolsillos, pero más valía no correr riesgos. No bien se había puesto en pie después de esconder las cosas cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia. Draco se recargó temblando contra la pared esperando el ataque de Severus. Éste se puso frente a él y extendió una mano para tocar la camisa nueva que estaba medio abierta revelando parte del fuerte pecho.

-¿En qué habíamos quedado, _Dragón_? –le dijo con dureza Severus–. ¿Todavía aceptando regalos de Cho?

Sentir la tela de la camisa desgarrándose bajo los dedos de Severus hizo que Draco temblara aún más. Severus lo tomó de los hombros y sin ninguna consideración lo aventó a la cama y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Adónde fueron? –Severus lo tomó de la barbilla haciéndole daño–. ¿¡¡¡Adónde fueron? –exigió saber cuando Draco no le contestó.

-Al club… no hicimos nada… sólo… sólo estuvimos ahí.

-¡No me mientas, _Dragón_! Algo tuviste que dar a cambio de esta ropa.

-No hicimos nada… lo juro.

-Te voy a creer en esta ocasión precioso, pero te juro que si te vuelves a desaparecer tanto tiempo con ella, te vas a arrepentir.

-No… lo… haré –le dijo entrecortadamente porque Severus ya le estaba besando el cuello.

Aunque sus besos eran crueles, a Draco le parecían maravillosos. Severus le hizo el amor con fuerza y sin ternura, pero al rubio no le importó… simplemente se dejó llevar y lo disfrutó tanto como la noche anterior. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando su amante lo abrazó con fuerza después de que se había retirado de su cuerpo. Esperaba que se fuera dejándolo solo como la noche anterior, pero no lo hizo y Draco se acurrucó en su pecho con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.


	5. Una fiesta y un adiós

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Pareja Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Y qué crees Patty? La historia se va a complicar un poquito más, jejeje… seguimos en contacto guapa ; )

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo V. Una fiesta y un… adiós**

Cho se acercó a la habitación de Draco caminando de puntitas pues no quería despertar a Severus. Abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. En la enorme cama estaban Draco y Severus abrazados y durmiendo plácidamente. Le tomó unos segundos entender lo que había pasado ahí. Vio que su amigo estaba totalmente desnudo y sólo una parte de la manta cubría su trasero. Una de sus piernas estaba sobre el estómago de Severus y tenía el rostro oculto en su cuello… el cabello rubio estaba suelto y desparramado en la almohada. En tanto Severus estaba abrazando al rubio con posesividad y Cho se asombró a más no poder al ver una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en sus delgados labios. Todavía sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

En cuánto la puerta se cerró tras la chica, Severus abrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia. Ya llevaba algún tiempo despierto, pero no había querido moverse para no despertar al rubio que descansaba entre sus brazos. Se había dedicado a contemplar a su antojo ese cuerpo perfecto que había poseído varias veces esa noche y no quería desprenderse de él. Lejos de sentirse molesto o incómodo porque la hija de su anfitrión los había sorprendido juntos, se sentía satisfecho y más que feliz.

'_Te dije que no te querías con ella, mi Dragón_' –pensó Severus y apretó aún más el abrazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

Draco sintió el movimiento y aún dormido se acercó más a él. Pasó un brazo sobre el pecho de Severus para luego enterrar una mano en el cabello negro.

'_Intoxicante_' –pensó Severus cuando el aroma de Draco lo envolvió–. '_Eres simplemente irresistible, Dragón… y bello… demasiado hermoso para que seas real_'

Su miembro comenzó a reaccionar ante este aroma y muy pronto dos cuerpos jadeantes volvieron a unirse.

-¿Y tu novio? –preguntó Rosmerta a Cho en el desayuno.

-Todavía durmiendo –le explicó la chica sin mirarla a los ojos–. Estaba muy cansado.

-Tu padre y yo iremos a la ciudad y quisiera que vinieras con nosotros –dijo la Sra. Chang y miró a su hijastra esperando una reacción violenta.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó ella con calma sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-Para que te compres un vestido, por supuesto. No voy a permitir que te vean conmigo llevando algo simple y sin gracia.

-Mi ropero está lleno de…

-No discutas con Rosmerta, cariño –intervino el Sr. Chang–. No puedo creer que no te guste la idea de estrenar ropa bonita.

-¡Claro que me gusta ir de compras y la ropa bonita, papá! –se defendió Cho y se mordió la lengua para no decir que lo que no quería era salir con su madrastra.

-Entonces ya no discutas, niña –Rosmerta se levantó de la mesa.

-Pero y… ¿Draco? –necesitaba una buena excusa para no ir con ellos de compras–. ¡No podemos dejarlo solo aquí! Tal vez también quiera comprarse algo.

-El traje que con el que bajó a cenar la primera noche, es perfecto. Si acaso no trajera otro igual de elegante, lo mandamos a lavar y asunto concluído –salió del comedor airadamente.

-¿Por qué no tratas de llevarte bien con mi esposa, Cho? –le preguntó el Sr. Chang con tristeza–. Sabes que las quiero a las dos por igual, no me pongas en un predicamento.

-¡Es que es insoportable! –le dijo la chica explotando–. ¡Siempre queriendo mandarme! ¡Interviniendo en mi vida! ¿¡Por qué simplemente no me deja en paz?

-Es que quiere lo mejor para ti.

-¡Já! No me hagas reír, papá. Rosmerta quiero todo, menos eso.

-No me gusta discutir en el desayuno, Cho –se levantó de la mesa–. Saldremos enseguida y no quiero oír más quejas.

-No, padre –su expresión se hizo dura–. Ya no las oirás.

El Sr. Chang miró a su hija como queriendo decir algo más, pero encogiéndose de hombros salió del comedor.

'_Draco tiene razón. No tengo porque estar aquí. Papá es feliz con Rosmerta y yo quiero estar con Parvati_' –azotó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó–. '_No tengo porque soportar más tiempo esta situación_'

Ese pensamiento hizo que tomara la salida a la ciudad con filosofía y decidió disfrutar de las compras. Antes de que el carro arrancara, lanzó una mirada a la ventana del cuarto de Draco y sonrió al ver que las cortinas aún estaban corridas.

El sonido del agua corriendo en el baño de su habitación ya no molestó a Draco. Se estiró en su cama y se sintió felizmente agotado. Severus acababa de dejarlo para tomar una ducha que era necesaria, pero lo que más le gustó al rubio fue que antes de abandonar la cama, el hombre había depositado un pequeño beso en sus labios. Cerró sus ojos grises y rememoró esa fantástica noche. Después del primer encuentro, que por supuesto estuvo carente de ternura porque el hombre estaba muy enfadado, hubo otros más que borraron cualquier recuerdo desagradable.

Aún cuando Severus le había dicho que no iba tocarlo demasiado y que no habría besos compartidos entre ellos, faltó a su palabra y a Draco eso le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sus actos de amor estuvieron llenos de besos cortos pero apasionados en las que sus lenguas danzaron frenéticamente como si lucharan entre ellas. Su cuerpo fue recorrido con pasión por unas manos que parecían no cansarse de acariciarlo y hasta él mismo se atrevió a tocar a su amante. Lo había hecho al principio con cautela pero al ver que sus caricias no eran rechazadas se llenó las manos con esa piel tersa.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando Severus salió del baño y le sonrió con sensualidad. Severus le correspondió la sonrisa y eso derritió por completo al rubio. Severus se vio más joven y atractivo cuando sus facciones se relajaron con esa pequeña sonrisa y fue en ese momento en que Draco comprendió que su corazón ya no le pertenecía… amaba a Severus con toda su alma.

El amor explotó en su corazón como una burbuja y se esparció por su cuerpo como lava ardiente. Se paró de la cama y abrazó el cuerpo húmedo de Severus. Comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en la espalda de su amante que echó la cabeza para atrás gimiendo audiblemente ante esas caricias.

-No sigas, _Dragón_ –dijo Severus con voz ronca–. Estoy demasiado agotado para volver a la cama.

-No necesitamos la cama –le contestó Draco y le quitó la toalla que llevaba en la cintura.

Fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al firme trasero sin dejar de besar la piel que iba recorriendo.

-Basta, _Dragón_ –casi le suplicó Severus pero el rubio lo ignoró.

Lo hizo darse la vuelta y entonces quedó ante sus ojos, el miembro ya erecto de Severus. Draco lo tomó con gula y sonrió al sentir las manos de su amante enredarse en su cabello para marcarle el ritmo. Al cabo de unos minutos de avasallante tortura, Severus se corrió en la boca del rubio y Draco lamió una última vez ese músculo palpitante.

-¡Oh, _Dragón_! –musitó Severus con la respiración agitada y lo obligó a levantarse para besarlo con pasión–. Eres sencillamente… un artículo de lujo, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé –Draco se separó de él y entró al baño para que Severus no viera correr sus lágrimas.

Una vez más, Draco sintió que el amor se le acaba ir de las manos. Había perdido a Harry porque fue incapaz de ver que el joven le había entregado el corazón cuando era aún un adolescente y después fue demasiado tarde… el moreno se había enamorado de su padre y él no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conquistarlo. Y ahora… ahora… ahogó un sollozo al comprender que le había entregado el corazón a un hombre que no sólo lo despreciaba si no que estaba enamorado de una hermosa chica. El corazón le sangró al reconocer que sólo era un juguete sexual para él y que de hecho lo había comprado. No sabía si iba a poder levantar la frente de nuevo… sentirse orgulloso de quien era…

'¿_Y quién soy_?' –se preguntó desesperado–. '_Obviamente ya no soy el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes. Fui un total parásito durante mucho tiempo, viví a expensas de mi padre y de mi madre sin ningún remordimiento. Me vendí a un desgraciado para destrozarle la vida a la persona más dulce y buena que ha existido en este mundo y en este momento me estoy prostituyendo. ¿De que puedo sentirme orgulloso ahora?_'

-¿Estás bien, Dragón? –la voz de Severus fuera del baño lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Estoy bien –apenas le pudo contestar.

-Te espero abajo entonces.

-No tardaré.

Se obligó a cerrar la llave del agua aún cuando quería quedarse ahí para siempre y salió todavía escurriendo agua.

'_La excusa del amor tiene que servirme para no sentirme tan sucio y bajo como sé que soy_' –se dijo llorando y se derrumbó en la cama que aún conservaba el aroma de Severus–. '¿_No habré cambiado después de todo? ¡Pero sí lo hice! ¡Sé que lo hice! ¿Entonces por qué estoy encadenado a esto? Deseo… sí… al principio fue deseo pero ya no… lo amo… ¡cielos!... ¡lo amo mucho más de lo que amé a Harry ni a nadie más! Pero para mí no hay futuro con él_' –más lágrimas ardientes rodaron por sus mejillas–. '_Me iré en unos días y él tendrá el camino libre para conquistar a Cho. Severus sólo me recordará como una diversión… como…como… un artículo de lujo_'

Los siguientes días fueron tan dulces como amargos para Draco. Severus se portaba amable con él frente a los demás y lo amaba con pasión por las noches, dejándolo totalmente exhausto pero feliz… inmensamente feliz. El rubio sabía que su paraíso de tontos estaba a punto de terminar y quería disfrutar al máximo la cercanía de su amante. Nunca se enteró de que Cho estaba al tanto de su relación porque ella nunca lo mencionó y tampoco lo hizo Severus.

Y así, casi sin sentir, el sábado llegó y para Draco fue como si la cuenta regresiva para que Severus estuviera fuera de su vida y su futuro, tocara a su fin. Esa noche iba a hablar con Cedric y estaría libre para regresar a Inglaterra… de nuevo volvería a su rutina… volvería a ver a Harry y a su padre… a su trabajo y a sus amigos. ¿Pero podría vivir sin corazón? Era lo que Draco se preguntaba en cada nuevo amanecer y se contestaba que debería hacerlo. No podía alimentar la esperanza de que Severus quisiera tenerlo a su lado ya que él estaba enamorado de Cho. Esos días vio como él y su amiga, ya podían intercambiar palabras sin agredirse mutuamente y hasta los había oído reír una tarde en la que coincidieron en las escaleras. Supo que Severus ya había comenzado su labor de conquista y eso hacía más evidente que él no significaba nada para el hombre.

Llegó la hora para ir a la casa del millonario y los cinco se acomodaron en la camioneta del Sr. Chang. El viaje fue relativamente corto y Draco tuvo que admitir que la casa de Víktor y Cedric era muy hermosa. Tal y como lo había descrito Cho, la casa parecía que había sido esculpida en la pared de la montaña y eso la hacía más impresionante. Uno atento valet ayudó a descender del auto a Cho y a Rosmerta y luego fueron conducidos a la casa con gran ceremonia.

-¡Muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación! –les dijo Cedric sonriente mientras les daba la mano a todos–. A Víktor y a mí nos complace darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa y esperamos que se sientan a gusto.

-No hay nada que agradecer, muchacho –le contestó el Sr. Chang que parecía no darse cuenta de la relación que había entre él y Víktor–. Nosotros somos los que estamos complacidos por estar aquí.

-Pasen –los invitó Víktor con cordialidad, pero miraba a Draco con evidente hostilidad.

El rubio no se dio por aludido y pasó al interior de la casa escoltando a Cho. En una enorme sala ya había por lo menos otras 70 personas que disfrutaban de un excelente champagne y una gran variedad de aperitivos. Cho se separó de Draco lanzando un gritito de felicidad y cruzó a toda prisa la elegante habitación y se abalanzó a los brazos de una rubia despampanante que correspondió con entusiasmo el abrazo. Draco alcanzó a ver como Severus fruncía el ceño por su acción y se alegró internamente.

'_No la vas a tener tan fácil con Cho, mi querido Severus_' –pensó y tomó la copa que le ofrecía un mesero.

Sabía que no tenía nada de lo que realmente alegrarse ya que su amado estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero el verlo tan contrariado alegraba un poco su corazón. Ese corazón destrozado y lleno de celos que no dejaba de latir con fuerza si Severus le dedicaba una mirada de deseo.

La cena, que estaba deliciosa, fue servida estilo buffet y no duró mucho tiempo. Víktor y Cedric les dijeron a todos sus invitados que en el jardín se habían colocado unas tarimas para que pudieran bailar y todos salieron al aire fresco de la noche. Una orquesta estaba colocada al final del jardín y comenzó a tocar música romántica. Víktor tomó de la cintura a Cedric y lo llevó al centro de la improvisada pista de baile. Parecía que la mayoría de los presentes estaban al tanto de su relación pues les aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Algunos, entre ellos el Sr. Chang y Rosmerta, lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro cuando vieron como Víktor comenzaba a besar a su pareja de baile sin ninguna inhibición.

-¿Pero qué significa esto? –alcanzó a escuchar Draco que preguntaba Rosmerta claramente disgustada.

-Significa que ellos son pareja, querida –le contestó Severus con una pequeña sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-¡Es asqueroso! ¡Ling! ¡Vámonos en este momento!

-Sí, linda –aceptó dócilmente el Sr. Chang que no podía despegar la vista de la pareja que bailaba.

-¡Y tráete a Cho también! –estaba temblando de indignación–. ¡Vámonos, Severus!

-Me quedaré –declaró Severus y le sostuvo la mirada a la mujer que se dio la vuelta enojada.

Draco apenas contenía la risa debido a la actitud de Rosmerta y se dijo que si la buena señora, que parecía haberse adjudicado el cargo de Presidenta de la Liga para la Defensa de la Decencia y la Virtud, se hubiera enterado de lo que Severus y él habían estado haciendo bajo su techo, ¡ya le habría dado un ataque al corazón!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Cho se puso al lado de Draco con las mejillas arreboladas y el rubio supo que acababa de tener un enfrentamiento con su madrastra. Sin pensarlo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para transmitirle su apoyo y no se dio cuenta de que Severus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Cho le sonrió a Draco y suspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Bailamos? –le pidió la chica a Draco y sin esperar respuesta lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y tuvo que abrazarla cuando ella recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Mañana me voy a buscar a Parvati –dijo Cho con firmeza.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas tomado esa decisión –le contestó Draco sonriéndole.

-He perdido miserablemente mi tiempo aquí –lo miró a los ojos–. Tenías razón desde el principio. Nunca debí dejar que Rosmerta y mi padre manipularan mi vida de esta manera.

-Ya no mires al pasado, Cho. Piensa ahora en Parvati y en lo felices que serán cuando estén juntas de nuevo.

-Sí, eso haré –lo besó en la mejilla.

Ya muchas otras parejas estaban también bailando y fue cuando a Draco se le presentó la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Cedric. Un hombre se acercó a Víktor y le murmuró unas palabras al oído. El búlgaro se enojó visiblemente y se disculpó con Cedric para luego irse a la casa con el hombre que lo había interrumpido.

-¿Me perdonas un minuto? –le dijo Draco a Cho.

-Claro –le sonrió ya tranquila–. Iré por un trago. ¡Lo necesito con urgencia!

Draco apenas le puso atención y casi corrió para alcanzar a Cedric que ya salía de la pista de baile.

-¡Cedric! –lo llamó Draco y el joven se dio la vuelta sonriéndole.

-¡Hola! –volvieron a darse la mano–. Me alegro que hayas podido venir. Draco, ¿verdad? –el rubio asintió y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de todos–. El otro día ya no pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo–. No sabía como quitarme de encima a ese tipo y estoy seguro que Víktor hubiera armado un gran escándalo al verlo tomando mi mano.

-No fue nada –le guiñó un ojo–. Sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

-Espero poder corresponder el favor algún día.

-De hecho puedes hacerlo ahora.

-¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero que me escuches –Draco se puso serio de repente–. Tengo que decirte cosas muy importantes y necesito que me escuches hasta el final. Tal vez no tenga ninguna otra oportunidad para hacerlo y no quiero que me hagas echar de tu casa hasta que haya terminado.

-¿Y por qué habría de echarte de mi casa? –preguntó Cedric riendo… habían llegado a una hermosa balaustra que estaba al lado de la casa.

-Por qué se que lo harás –afirmó secamente y la expresión de Cedric cambió–. No, no es lo que piensas –le sonrió a medias–. No pienso declararte mi amor ni nada por el estilo. Si esto te tranquiliza, te confieso que estoy locamente enamorado de un hombre, pero… ese hombre no eres tú.

-De acuerdo –suspiró audiblemente–. Te prometo que esta conversación será tan larga como quieras y tendrá final.

-Gracias –le agradeció y tomó aire–. Mi nombre completo es Draco Malfoy y trabajo en el Museo Británico –Cedric se tensó visiblemente ante sus palabras–. Mi jefa, Minerva McGonagall, qué sé que conoces, me envió para…

-No necesito oír más –lo cortó–. Si sólo viniste a los Estados Unidos a tratar de convencerme a regresar, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Fin del asunto… adiós –se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure tu relación con Krum viviendo como lo haces ahora, Cedric? –no trató de detenerlo, pero sus palabras lograron que el joven volviera sobre sus pasos.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para opinar sobre mi vida? –le gritó mientras manoteaba–. ¡Nadie! ¡No eres absolutamente nadie!

-Soy una persona que sabe como te sientes –lo contradijo–. Estás atrapado aquí sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Tu nido de amor se ha convertido en una fría prisión y tu pareja es el carcelero que no te va a dejar salir de aquí con vida, Cedric –una sonora bofetada cruzó el rostro de Draco pero él no se movió un centímetro así como tampoco cambió de actitud ni dejó de hablar–. Te estás consumiendo en vida… te están ahogando esos terribles celos que siente Víktor por ti. En este mismo momento, está a punto de saltarme a la yugular y destrozarme con sus propias manos porque me estoy atreviendo a verte a los ojos y hablar contigo. Lo único que lo detiene es la bofetada que acabas de darme –ya para este punto Cedric lloraba sin consuelo y tuvo que sujetarse de la balaustra para no caer–. El amor es hermoso, Cedric… lo más hermoso que existe en todo el universo, pero no nos sirve si ese amor nos destruye… y a ti te está destruyendo. Víktor te arrancó de lo que más te gustaba y te tiene aquí encerrado. Tu vida se está consumiendo así como tu alegría de vivir –hubiera querido abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero eso traería como consecuencia que Víktor corriera a degollarlo y él necesitaba terminar su conversación con Cedric–. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a soportar esto? ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que tu amor se transforme en odio?

-¡YO AMO A VIKTOR CON TODA MI ALMA! –le gritó el trigueño con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y yo estoy seguro de que él te ama de la misma manera, pero el amor necesita otras cosas además de compartir una cama y dulces palabras de amor –su voz se había vuelto melancólica–. El amor necesita libertad, lealtad, comunicación y… confianza. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si Víktor te tuviera confianza no se comportaría como lo hace? –sacó su cartera y sacó una foto–. Quiero que mires esto –se la ofreció y Cedric la tomó con manos temblorosas y secándose las lágrimas–. ¿Te parece guapo?

-Demasiado guapo –rió sin ganas–. Este hombre es un modelo y se ve muy bien, pero siempre arreglan las fotos para que luzcan mejor de los que son.

-Esta foto no está trucada…la tomé el mes pasado. Él es tan real como tú o como yo y… es la pareja de mi padre –le informó con cierto dejo de orgullo–. Déjame aclararte que la foto no le hace justicia, si vieras a Harry en persona no lo creerías. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que hace mi padre con él? Lo deja ir y venir por Londres tantas veces como quiere. Harry sale con sus amigos y sus amigas sin esperar volver a casa y encontrar a su pareja muriéndose de celos porque salió sin él. Y cuando mi padre se va de viaje no está pensando que Harry se mete en otra cama o sus labios calman la sed de otra boca… no lo tiene encerrado como Víktor te tiene a ti. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mi padre sabe que su pareja lo ama tanto que jamás voltearía a ver nadie… jamás lo traicionaría… le tiene confianza… tiene confianza en su amor –dejó de hablar para que Cedric meditara todo lo le que le había dicho.

El joven trigueño quedó mucho tiempo silencioso y al final miró hacia la casa donde pudo distinguir la figura de Víktor que se mantenía vigilante detrás de un ventanal.

-Yo… yo… quiero a Víktor, pero tienes razón… me estoy ahogando aquí… siento como estas cuatro paredes se desploman sobre de mi y no me dejan respirar.

-Cedric… yo vine aquí para convencerte a volver a Inglaterra y a tu trabajo, pero ya no quiero hacerlo… conocerte… saber cómo te sientes me hace comprender que tienes cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar y… decidir. Revisa tu vida y pregúntate si esto es lo que realmente quieres. Tú eres inteligente y sé que vas a encontrar una solución. No dejes que este amor marque el final de tu felicidad –sacó una tarjeta y se la ofreció–. Esta es la dirección de mi departamento en Londres y también están mis números telefónicos… si algún día quieres platicar conmigo, hazlo con confianza. No veas en mi al '_enviado diplomático_', si no sólo a Draco Malfoy que sabe cómo te sientes y que quiere ayudarte –lo abrazó brevemente y se dispuso a correr porque vio como Víktor se apresuraba a salir de la casa–. Y te juro que soy sincero.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo pues vio como Víktor crispaba sus enormes manos preparándose a golpearlo en cuanto lo tuviera a su alcance.

-¡Víktor! –escuchó que lo llamaba Cedric con voz dura y el búlgaro no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir.

Si Draco creyó que se había salvado de una situación enojosa, se equivocó de cabo a rabo, pues no bien se había alejado de Cedric cuando sintió que una mano de hierro se clavaba sin piedad en su brazo.

-¿¡Pero es que tu ambición no tiene límites, _Dragón_? –le gritó Severus furioso–. ¿¡Tienes que tratar de conquistar a todos aquellos con los que cruzas una palabra?

No fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que todo explotara en el interior de Draco… fue la tensión de los días anteriores… saber que tendría que marcharse lejos de Severus… saber que no se acordaría de él en cuánto se alejara de su lado… los celos que lo consumían por dentro al saber que nunca sería para él… saberse despreciado.

-¡Suéltame! –se zafó de un tirón del agarre–. ¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi para que hagas esas estúpidas acusaciones!

-Así que volvemos al jueguito de inocencia –dijo Severus con desprecio–. ¿Qué no te cansas de eso? ¡Pues a mí ya me hartó!

-¡Pues a mi me interesa un carajo si estás harto o no, Severus Snape! –le gritó ya cansado de la situación–. Tuve mis razones personales para hacer lo que hice contigo y… ¡no me arrepiento pero ya se acabó! ¿¡Lo entendiste? ¡¡Se acabó!

-Esto no se termina hasta que yo quiera, precioso –se acercó a él con los ojos brillándole peligrosamente, pero en esta ocasión Draco no se amedrentó… su furia era comparable a la de Severus.

Draco se arrojó contra Severus tomándolo por sorpresa y lo besó en la boca. Sus labios eran duros, pero poco a poco se fueron suavizando y muy pronto encontró una respuesta. Severus lo abrazó con fuerza, apenas dejándolo respirar, pero a Draco no le importó. Sabía que eran sus últimos momentos con el hombre que amaba. Lo que había dicho era en serio… todo había terminado entre ellos, pero no quería irse sin haber besado una vez más esa boca que lo enloquecía y lo hacía perder el control… sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo aunque fueran sólo unos instantes más. Draco no supo cuánto tiempo sus labios estuvieron unidos con los de Severus, pero cuando por fin se separaron los dos estaban jadeantes y en sus ojos se veía el deseo.

-Vámonos de aquí –Severus bajó la cabeza y comenzó a morder el blanco cuello.

-No… quiero bailar contigo –le dijo Draco seductoramente

Severus aceptó y llegaron juntos a la pista de baile. La música que se oía era tranquila y romántica, lo que les dio oportunidad de seguir besándose hasta que ya nada existió para Draco más que esos labios y ese cuerpo que se movía a su ritmo. Antes de que la canción terminara, el rubio se separó de Severus.

-Voy por unas bebidas… estoy sediento.

-No tardes, _Dragón_ –le mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad.

Draco no le contestó, simplemente volvió a besarlo con pasión antes de alejarse de él. Si en ese momento Severus hubiera visto con más atención los ojos grises, se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaban diciendo adiós.


	6. ¿Misión cumplida?

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Pareja Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Ailuj! Que maravillosa sorpresa ver un mensajito tuyo! También te mando un abrazo enorme : ) … gracias por apoyarme como siempre… un besototote.

Patty… nada más que la verdad… Severus deberá ir tras Draco : ) … ya sigo con la historia.

Hola Princesa! Muchas gracias por dejar tu mensajito y también por haber leído la primera parte de esta locura, jejeje… espero que te siga gustando… hasta pronto!

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo VI. ¿Misión cumplida?**

Draco casi corrió hacia la casa y la atravesó sintiendo que dejaba atrás la felicidad. Una ardiente lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero la borró enseguida. Aún había mucha gente en la sala y no tenía ganas de dar un espectáculo. Salió por la puerta principal y se detuvo indeciso fuera de la casa. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía medio de transporte y se desesperó. Los señores Chang se habían llevado su camioneta y ahora no sabía como iba a llegar hasta su casa para recoger sus cosas. Miró hacia el bosque oscuro y suspiró profundamente pensando que la larga caminata que le esperaba no iba a ser nada agradable.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –una voz potente a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse con rapidez y el rubio vio acercarse a Víktor.

Draco revisó rápidamente las manos del búlgaro en busca de una pistola o al menos de un cuchillo pero Víktor no llevaba nada.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –le preguntó como si nada Víktor y se puso a su lado.

-Sí –fue todo lo que le contestó.

-Deja de que te lleve… necesitamos hablar –hizo una seña al hombre que estaba de guardia en la puerta y muy pronto un auto estuvo listo para los dos–. Sube con confianza, no te haré daño –le dijo Krum con una sonrisa al verlo dudar–. Se lo prometí a Cedric.

-Está bien –aceptó Draco y miró hacia la casa.

Cedric estaba parado en la entrada y se despidieron con un además de manos.

-Sabía que eras peligroso –empezó a decir Víktor después de unos momentos.

-¿Peligroso? –sonrió Draco en la oscuridad–. Me han dicho de mil formas, pero nunca peligroso.

-Sé que te han dicho que eres atractivo y que tienes unos hermosos ojos grises, pero desde que te vi, supe que serías el único que iba a convencer a Cedric de dejarme.

-¡No hice tal cosa! –le dijo indignado.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero debo reconocer que la mayor parte de culpa ha sido mía –le sonrió con inmensa tristeza–. No tengo porque decirte esto, pero lo haré y no es porque quiera justificarme contigo es simplemente porque quiero hacerlo –cayó un momento de silencio mientras Víktor conducía en la noche–. Tuve una relación en la que la confianza se convirtió en traición y nunca pude superarlo. Así que cuando conocí a Cedric, me juré que no volvería a pasarme lo mismo. Jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más con quién compararme y así abandonarme.

-El amor no puede mantenerse de esa forma, Víktor –se atrevió a decir Draco.

-Lo sé y también sé que me estuve engañando a mí mismo durante todo este tiempo. He sufrido mucho al ver como Cedric se ha ido apagando con el correr de las semanas y lo quiero demasiado para permitirlo. Acabamos de platicar y quedamos en que iba a dejarlo volver a Inglaterra… volverá a tomar sus propias decisiones y lo voy a apoyar. Me suplicó que confiara en él y… yo he accedido –su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras–. No puedo dejar de pensar que estoy cometiendo un error, pero si no lo dejo libre, él no va a sobrevivir a mi lado. Soy un odioso mandón y celoso que no lo deja respirar… tiene que soportarme todo el día y él es un alma libre –lo miró brevemente–. Pero tuviste que llegar tú para que me diera cuenta de todo.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto, Víktor –le puso una mano en el hombro–. El amor de Cedric es verdadero y lo verás crecer día a día cuando encuentre más alicientes en su vida.

-Espero que tengas razón porque si me llega a abandonar, me iré contra ti, ¿eh? –le sonrió para que se diera cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

-No puedo decirte que tomaría su lugar con gusto, porque no lo haría, pero si te ofrecería mi hombro para que pudieras llorar.

-No lloraré –dijo con firmeza Víktor–. Mi relación con Cedric va a continuar y podré reír con él.

-Vas a ver que sí –ya habían llegado a la casa de Cho y Draco dudó antes de bajar–. ¿Puedo abusar de ti, Víktor?

-¡Huy! ¡Qué palabra tan fuerte! –se burló el búlgaro y Draco lo golpeó en el hombro–. Podría tomarte la palabra.

-¡No seas payaso! –lo golpeó nuevamente–. Me refiero a que si podría abusar de tu buena voluntad y hacer que me dieras un aventón a algún lugar donde pueda tomar un transporte.

-¿Regresas a Inglaterra? –el rubio asintió–. ¡Claro! Vienes, me destrozas la vida y luego sales corriendo.

-Si sigues diciendo eso vas a hacer que me sienta mal.

-Eso es precisamente lo que busco –rió divertido y le dio un leve empujón–. Ve por tus cosas… te esperaré.

-Gracias –y salió corriendo del auto.

Draco salió de la casa escasamente cinco minutos después. Llevaba su maleta con él y la puso en el portaequipaje del auto antes de acomodarse nuevamente junto a Víktor. Le había escrito a Cho una nota diciéndole que tenía que salir con urgencia y que se comunicaría con ella después. Le habría gustado decirle la verdad, pero no quería que comentara nada con Severus. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el anillo que su amante le había regalado y supo que no sería capaz de conservarlo. Le traería sólo amargos recuerdos y no quería recordar de esa manera al hombre que amaba, así que se lo quitó y entró al cuarto de Severus. Dejó el anillo sobre la almohada y salió llorando de la casa.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con él? –le preguntó Víktor cuando vio su rostro lloroso–. Lo amas, ¿no?

-Con toda mi alma, pero no hay futuro para nosotros –volteó la cara y se secó las lágrimas.

Un silencio muy tenso cayó entre ellos mientras Víktor tomaba la carretera principal.

-Enséñame la foto que le mostraste a Cedric –le dijo de pronto el búlgaro–. Tengo ganas de ver una buena fotografía del famoso Harry Potter.

-¿¡Famoso Harry Potter? –rió con ganas Draco por el apelativo y sacó la fotografía de su cartera… agradeció el tacto del millonario al cambiar la conversación tan drásticamente–. ¿De donde sacas que Harry es famoso?

-Tu padre es Lucius Malfoy, ¿no? –le contestó y tomó la fotografía que le tendía Draco–. ¡Guau! En verdad es muy guapo. Había escuchado que su belleza era incomparable y siempre creí que era una exageración, pero ahora veo que no. No me extraña que tu padre se haya enamorado de él.

-Sí… Lucius es mi padre. ¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó mientras pensaba que era cierto que Harry era más que bello.

-Lo he visto un par de veces –le devolvió la foto–. Cuando te vi por primera vez, te me hiciste conocido pero no pude ubicarte. Desgraciadamente soy un pésimo fisonomista y hasta que te investigué me di cuenta de quién eras. ¡Te pareces mucho a él! Casi podrían pasar por hermanos.

-¿¡Me investigaste? –estaba perplejo.

-Por supuesto –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Te dije que sabía que eras peligroso y necesitaba saber a quién me enfrentaba. No fue fácil obtener información de ti y cuando me dijeron quién era tu padre… te tuve doblemente miedo.

-No sé como tomar tu comentario –frunció el ceño sintiéndose levemente molesto.

-Como un cumplido por supuesto –le sonrió–. Me di cuenta de que debías ser tan astuto e inteligente como Lucius y así me lo demostraste. Te acercaste a Cedric de tal forma que no pude evitar que te escuchara. Ya me había desecho de muchos otros que habían tratado de hablar con él, pero tú lograste burlarme –le sonrió y Draco se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Y por qué dices que Harry es famoso? –le preguntó tratando de que la conversación ya no versara sobre él.

-¿En serio no lo sabes? –Draco negó con la cabeza–. Sabía que Lucius había movido todas sus influencias para que el escándalo que se hizo cuando dio a conocer que vivía con un hombre no saliera a la luz pública, pero pensé que siendo su hijo, estarías enterado.

-No sé de qué me hablas –le dijo confundido.

-Muchas personas se pusieron en contra de tu padre cuando declaró que estaba viviendo con un hombre –le comenzó a explicar–. Por supuesto, hubo algunos que los apoyaron y otros más que se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios, pero el caso fue que los que estaban en contra de eso, empezaron a ejercer mucha presión sobre Lucius tratando de que terminara con Harry, pero él se negó a hacerlo. La situación se tornó tan tensa que Malfoy presentó su renuncia como consejero –Draco se quedó con la boca abierta–. No se la aceptaron, ¡gracias a Dios, y le dijeron que se tomara unos días para que meditara las cosas. Tu padre aceptó y desapareció completamente del mapa por una semana entera. La más horrible semana para la economía inglesa, te lo puedo asegurar. El dólar y el euro empezaron a ganar delantera contra la libra y las bolsas de valores se vinieron abajo. Yo habría perdido mucho dinero en esa semana si no hubiera tomado medidas preventivas… medidas preventivas que Lucius había recomendado dos semanas atrás. Tengo inversiones en todo el mundo, pero las principales están en Inglaterra y aquí en los Estados Unidos. Los opositores de Lucius declararon que no lo necesitaban para hacerle frente a esa emergencia y tomaron las decisiones más desastrosas que jamás se hayan visto. Todo cayó en un completo caos y lo buscaron frenéticamente por todos lados, pero no fue hasta que él volvió a Londres que pudo tomar las riendas de todo y al cabo de dos días, ya todo estaba solucionado. Te puedo asegurar que tu padre es un verdadero '_genio_' de la economía. A partir de ese día, sus detractores tuvieron que amarrarse la lengua con respecto a su relación con Harry. Les había demostrado que era indispensable para el país y no podían darse el lujo de perderlo. Los ataques cesaron y todo el mundo se dispuso a proteger tanto a Lucius como a su pareja como tesoros nacionales. Es por eso que Harry es famoso… o al menos lo es en las grandes esferas del gobierno pues casi le arrebata a Inglaterra uno de los pilares del mundo financiero.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Draco perplejo–. Mi padre estuvo a punto de perder su carrera y yo jamás me enteré. Y estoy seguro de que Harry tampoco sabe nada esto.

-Lucius es muy astuto –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Y dices que ahora a Harry lo cuidan como tesoro nacional?

-Y a ti también –rió con ganas al ver su cara de incredulidad–. Vamos, Draco… no creo que seas tan ingenuo. Como ya te dije, tu padre es más que valioso para tu país, así que no permitirían que les pasara algo a aquellos a quiénes ama. Sé que le dijiste a Cedric que tu padre dejaba a Harry hacer lo que quisiera e ir a donde le placiera, pero te aseguro que mínimo hay dos pares de ojos siguiéndolo a todas partes… cuidando de su seguridad y… de la tuya.

-¿De la mía? –se sentía estúpido repitiendo las palabras de Víktor pero es que él nunca se había dado cuenta de nada… no se creía tan importante como para tener guardaespaldas.

-Un auto nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de mi casa. Mi propia guardia de seguridad viene detrás de ellos. Nunca estás solo, Draco.

Draco miró sobre su hombro para confirmarlo pero no vio nada.

-Ya llegamos –declaró Víktor y aparcó el auto junto a una construcción.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Te voy a prestar mi avioneta para que te lleven al aeropuerto más cercano –le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues muchas gracias –le dijo Draco mientras descendía del auto.

-No esperes que Cedric te llame de inmediato –le mostró la tarjeta que antes le había dado al joven trigueño.

-Nunca cambiarás, Víktor –le dijo en broma Draco mientras movía la cabeza fingiendo enojo.

-Sí lo haré –se dieron la mano–. Que tengas buen viaje y espera noticias de nosotros.

El regreso a Londres fue muy diferente al de ida. Al lado de Draco no iba una preciosa chica con rasgos orientales, si no un gordo ejecutivo que durmió durante todo el vuelo llenado el ambiente con sus ronquidos, pero el rubio no se molestó por eso. De hecho estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en su pena que todo desapareció a su alrededor. Había visto su mano desnuda muchas veces y se dijo que extrañaba el peso del anillo que Severus le había comprado. Durante todo el viaje de vuelta, se preguntó como había reaccionado el hombre ante su huída.

Pero sus pensamientos no se centraban solamente en Severus, si no también en todo lo que Víktor le había dicho y se preguntó mil veces cómo era que no se había enterado de nada. Estar más que conciente de que era hijo de un hombre tan importante, lo hizo sentirse nuevamente sucio y bajo. Y como antes lo había pensado, no era sólo por su degradante relación con Severus, si no también por la forma en que se había comportado en el pasado y se prometió que jamás volvería a defraudar a su padre.

Llegó a Londres y nadie lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Sabía que Harry y su padre lo iban a regañar porque no les había avisado para que fueran a esperarlo, pero no quería ver a nadie. Decidió presentarse al día siguiente en el Museo y hablar con su jefa. Aún cuando Víktor declaró que iba dejar volver a Cedric a Inglaterra, no dijo que volvería a trabajar con ellos y eso quería decir que no había hecho lo que le habían pedido. El departamento estaba frío y cuando Draco se acomodó en su cama para descansar, de inmediato extrañó el calor de cuerpo de Severus. Escondió la cara en la almohada y lloró amargamente hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

Al día siguiente fue al Museo preguntándose si Minerva lo iría a despedir por no haber podido hacer lo que le pidió. Suspiró pesadamente y se dijo que aunque le gustaba su trabajo, seguramente tendría que empezar a buscar otro.

-¡Hola, Draco! –lo saludó alegremente Tina… era una guapa chica que estaba sentada en el vestíbulo del Museo–. ¿Ya se acabaron tus vacaciones?

-Sí –le contestó él y supo que Minerva había corrido el rumor de que estaba de vacaciones para encubrirlo.

-¿Y qué tal te la pasaste?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-De maravilla. Ayer llegaron unas nuevas antigüedades que Seamus está ansioso de limpiar, pero como Minerva le dijo que tenían que esperar a que volvieras, anda llorando por las esquinas –se rió de su propio chiste.

-Es patético –le contestó Draco divertido–. Iré a buscarlo antes de que se suicide.

-Sí, por favor. Ve a su honrado rescate –le contestó la chica y se despidieron.

Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta de Minerva como lo había hecho apenas unos días antes y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera perdido el corazón en tan poco tiempo. Cuando su jefa lo llamó y lo envió a tratar de convencer a Cedric a volver a Inglaterra, jamás pensó que ese viaje marcaría su vida y la cambiaría tan radicalmente. Sí, estaba triste, pero también se sentía feliz porque había tenido la suerte de compartir momentos íntimos e inapreciables con el ser que amaba con todo tu corazón y por el que daría cualquier cosa… incluso la vida. Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que ya se estaba poniendo cursi y tomó aire antes de tocar la puerta. Era hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra y saber si podría seguir trabajando ahí o iban a ponerlo de patitas en la calle.


	7. Conversaciones privadas

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Pareja Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Sabes que te agradezco que estés por aquí Ailuj : ) … déjame y te comento que estoy escribiendo una tercera parte de Ojos Grises y la verdad me está gustando mucho como me está quedando, jejeje… a ver si adivinas quién es la pareja… un beso enorme!

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo VII. Conversaciones privadas**

Tres meses. ¿En verdad sólo habían pasado tres meses? A él le parecía que había pasado una centuria desde la última vez que lo vio y besó sus labios rojos. Tiró distraídamente al suelo el cigarrillo que se había apagado hacía mucho tiempo y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro. ¿Qué caso tenía? Se estaba preguntando en ese momento. ¿Qué caso tenía tratar de convencerse de que iba a olvidarlo? Jamás lo olvidaría y su corazón tampoco. Sabía que se había enamorado de Draco desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos en ese cabello rubio y esos hermosos ojos grises, pero su orgullo era lo único que le impedía ir a buscarlo y suplicarle de rodillas que lo dejara estar de nuevo a su lado. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de esas maravillosas noches en las que disfrutó ese cuerpo suave y deseable, eran capaces de doblegar su maldito orgullo.

Se estuvo consumiendo en vida todos esos meses imaginándolo en los brazos de Víktor Krum y tal vez de otros más pues creía firmemente que su amante lo había abandonado por el millonario. Cuando fue a investigar donde se había metido su pareja después de abandonarlo a mitad de la fiesta, el guardia que estaba en la puerta le dijo que su chico rubio se había ido con Krum. Sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba y regresó a la casa de los señores Chang cruzando el bosque. Durante todo el camino lloró, gritó y maldijo sin cesar al chico rubio. Sin embargo una pequeña esperanza aún brillaba en su interior cuando entró a la casa. Esperaba encontrar a Draco en su habitación, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él se había marchado para siempre cuando vio que sus cosas habían desaparecido del armario y entró a su cuarto muerto en vida. Si acaso era posible, se sintió todavía más muerto cuando vio brillar sobre su almohada el anillo que le había regalado.

Al día siguiente él también salió de esa casa en la que había conocido el paraíso, pero también el infierno. El infierno que le producían sus celos al saber que el rubio nunca sería suyo por completo porque siempre estaba a la caza de un mejor postor… de alguien que pudiera pagar sus besos y caricias con joyas y ropa cara. Una vez en Nueva York trató de hundirse en su trabajo pero no podía concentrarse. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a todos los momentos compartidos con su dragón y se torturaba preguntándose si el rubio disfrutaría tanto con los otros como lo había hecho con él. Su corazón sangraba de sólo pensar que otros hombres oirían sus gemidos de placer… que otros se hundirían en ese cuerpo que pensaba era sólo suyo.

Él nunca antes había tocado a un hombre y ningún hombre lo había tocado a él, pero cuando vio a Draco descender del auto con Cho a su lado, simplemente se quedó petrificado. Lo primero que vio fue su larga cabellera rubia volando por los aires y se quedó prendado de ella. Los murientes rayos del sol se quedaron atrapados en sus cabellos y pensó que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, pero supo que se había equivocado al mirar su rostro… ¡era un verdadero ángel! Siguió con avidez el movimiento de sus manos por sus piernas y fue en ese momento en que lo deseó. Lo deseó como nunca había deseado a nadie, pero también fue el momento en que se enamoró de él aunque no lo supo reconocer.

En esa primera cena se dio cuenta de que el noviazgo con Cho era una farsa. En los ojos de ninguno de los dos había amor, es más, ni siquiera podía encontrar un poco de mutua admiración y eso sólo le confirmó que Cho seguía enamorada de Parvati Patil. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de eso, pero entonces se preguntó porque un chico tan guapo como Draco se prestaba a ese engaño. Sus ojos sólo tuvieron que recorrer la exquisita figura del rubio para darse cuenta que llevaba un traje de diseñador y le enfureció comprender que él era uno de esos patanes que vivían a costa de los demás. No había duda de que tenía clase y destilaba elegancia, pero él había conocido demasiada gente de su calaña… finos por fuera, pero podridos por dentro.

Lo había abordado fuera de su habitación en un arranque de celos cuando lo vio besar a Cho durante tanto tiempo y se jugó una carta que, para su fortuna, resultó ser la ganadora. Se acercó a Draco esperando que le diera una paliza por atreverse a tocarlo de manera tan íntima, pero como no lo hizo siguió adelante. Cuando el rubio supuso que estaba enamorado de la chica no lo sacó de error porque aún no estaba preparado para aceptar sus sentimientos.

Sus recuerdos constantemente lo llevaban a la primera noche compartida y lo hacían preguntarse por qué Draco nunca le había reclamado su más que obvia torpeza en el acto sexual. Sin que lo pudiera evitar sus mejillas siempre se teñían de rojo al recordar '_su primera_' experiencia sexual con un hombre. Y como sucedía en cada ocasión que recordaba esa noche escondía la cara entre las manos al recordar como había dudado durante horas frente a la puerta de comunicación sin atreverse a cruzarla sabiendo que detrás de ésta estaba el hombre más hermoso del mundo, pero también el más exigente. Él había declarado eso y Severus lo creía.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de Draco, se quedó mucho tiempo contemplando como dormía mientras su corazón latía como nunca antes. Se veía totalmente hermoso. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y convertía su piel blanca en plata pura… sus cabellos rubios también brillaban con intensidad. Cuando por fin el deseo por él fue lo suficientemente intenso para darle valor y atreverse a tocarlo… conoció el paraíso. Le había dicho que no quería que lo tocara ni que él iba a hacerlo para que no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que se sentía cuando estaba junto a él, pero se llenó las manos con la suavidad de su piel y cerró los oídos a las súplicas de Draco para que lo tomara.

Aún cuando era eso lo que más quería, no se atrevía a dar ese paso fundamental y se restregó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, esperando que fuera tan placentero para el rubio como lo estaba siendo para él. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando Draco lo obligó a retirarse y se molestó, pero una vez que tuvo frente a sus ojos la tan anhelada entrada a ese cuerpo tan deseable ya no pudo resistirse más y esa fue la primera vez que se preguntó por qué su Dragón no lo había mandado al diablo por inútil. Sabía que alguien con menos experiencia que el rubio se habría dado cuenta de que no tenía la menor de idea de cómo prepararlo para no lastimarlo y convertir esa experiencia en algo inolvidable.

Al mismo tiempo en que conoció el paraíso también vivió el más espantoso infierno y lo experimentó el día en que se desapareció todo el día con Cho. Los celos lo consumieron desde el momento en que los vio salir juntos por la mañana y los siguió para vigilarlos. Estuvo a punto de saltarle al cuello a la chica cuando vio que el rubio le besaba la mano y definitivamente no tuvo paz durante el resto del día. Una ira ciega lo envolvió al ver que su Dragón lucía ropa nueva y fue por eso que lo poseyó de forma tan despiadada… estaba loco de celos y tenía que comprobar que ese cuerpo era solamente suyo, pero el resto de la noche le hizo el amor con delicadeza tratando de pedirle perdón de esa manera por haberlo lastimado y le pareció que el joven se veía radiante al llegar la mañana.

Él estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado que olvidó la clase de persona que era y no esperó que Draco siguiera buscando un protector rico así como tampoco esperó que Krum aceptara al rubio en su cama con tanta facilidad pues se veía muy enamorado de Cedric y eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Si al menos hubiera imaginado lo que pretendía el joven al alejarse de su lado, como aquel día en que salió del restaurante del club tomado de la mano de Gilderoy Lockhart, no se habría separado de su lado durante toda la noche. Era cierto, Draco le había dicho que su relación había terminado, pero el terror que lo invadió cuando escuchó sus palabras se esfumó cuando bailaron y se llenaron de besos apasionados.

Severus se alejó de la ventana de su despacho y se dejó caer en un amplio sillón de cuero negro. Manoseó unas hojas que tenía delante y que llevaban ahí más tiempo del necesario, pero no tenía ánimos para leer nada y mucho menos de escribir.

'_No puedo seguir así_' –se dijo incorporándose en el sillón–. '_No me importa que tenga que suplicarle que me dé migajas de su amor, pero no puedo vivir sin él_' –cerró los ojos con fuerza–. '¡_Te amo, mi Dragón! ¡Te amo y me estoy muriendo sin ti_!'

A partir de ese momento el tiempo que tardó en preparar su viaje a Londres se le hizo eterno. No veía la hora de ir a buscar a Draco. Llegó a Londres una noche lluviosa y supo que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para iniciar su tal vez infructuosa búsqueda en esa enorme ciudad. No le fue difícil encontrar un hotel que, aunque no era de la calidad a la que estaba acostumbrado, al menos tenía agua caliente y pudo tomar un largo baño que le ayudó a dormir un poco. Se despertó temprano por la mañana y salió del hotel para desayunar. Entró a un restaurante y después de ordenar le preguntó al camarero la ubicación del Museo Británico. Se alegró al saber que no quedaba lejos de ahí, pero también se sintió desilusionado al comprender que tendría que esperar al menos tres horas para que el lugar abriera sus puertas al público. Realmente no creía que Draco trabajara ahí como guía de turistas, pero por algún lugar tenía que empezar.

Para matar el tiempo se metió a una librería y para su sorpresa el tiempo se le pasó volando. Para cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta de que el Museo llevaba ya una hora abierto y salió corriendo para buscar un taxi. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar ahí y cuando se bajó del taxi pudo ver que el edificio era impresionante. Cruzó el amplio vestíbulo con pasos firmes, pero las manos le sudaban y sentía las piernas temblorosas. Al final del vestíbulo vio un gran letrero que decía '_Información_' y caminó hasta allá. Una chica joven y atractiva estaba atendiendo a un par de orientales y les estaba explicando la ubicación de las diferentes salas. Severus esperó su turno con impaciencia, pero no lo demostró.

-Buenos días –saludó la joven alegremente a Severus cuando le tocó su turno–. Bienvenido al Museo Británico, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Las visitas guiadas –carraspeó un poco–. ¿En qué horario se dan?

-Acaban de comenzar –le informó sin dejar de sonreír–. Deberá aguardar una hora para que comience la próxima ronda. ¿Desea tomar una?

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Podría darme su nombre?

-Severus Snape –vio como lo anotaba en una libreta.

-Puede esperar ahí –señaló una larga banca de madera a su lado–. O si lo prefiere puede dar una vuelta por el museo, pero deberá estar aquí diez minutos antes de que comiencen de nuevo.

-Esperaré –dijo Severus y se sentó en la banca.

Estuvo tentado en preguntarle por Draco, pero no quería parecer más tonto de lo que se sentía. Como no había llevado nada para leer se dedicó a observar a las personas que entraban y salían de lugar. Obviamente casi todos eran turistas y llevaban sus cámaras fotográficas y de vídeo colgadas a sus cuellos. Muchos niños corrían sin control alguno de un lado a otro hasta que las madres lograban echarles mano y los mantenían sujetos con fuerza. Ya llevaba 20 minutos sentado cuando una persona captó totalmente su atención. De hecho no sólo capturó su mirada sino la de todos aquellos que estaban en el vestíbulo.

Severus pensó que nunca había visto nada tan exótico y sexy. No era lo que llevaba puesto pues realmente no era nada llamativo, pero puesto en él, simplemente lucía sensacional. El muchacho era alto, pero no demasiado y tenía un revuelto cabello negro que enmarcaba un rostro de ensueño. Severus pudo distinguir sus ojos verdes brillando como joyas preciosas aún cuando estaba todavía muy lejos de él. Tenía una forma de caminar tan desenvuelta y sensual que no era de extrañar que todos voltearan a verlo con la boca abierta. El joven no miró a nadie y caminó con calma hasta donde estaba la chica de la recepción.

-¡Harry! –escuchó Severus decir a la chica… se veía muy emocionada–. ¡Hacía mucho que no venías para acá!

-Es que no había tenido tiempo –le contestó el chico con voz profunda y Severus se preguntó que si ese toque de terciopelo era realmente suyo o lo había ensayado–. ¿Cómo has estado Tina?

-Muy bien, gracias –un beso depositado en su mejilla hizo que se sonrojara hasta la punta del cabello–. ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

-¿Está Draco? –preguntó Harry y a Severus el mundo se le vino abajo.

¿¡Cómo diablos iba a competir contra semejante ejemplar? Era endemoniadamente atractivo, con gran personalidad y se veía que era rico pues su ropa era de excelente calidad. Pensó con tristeza que Draco no había perdido el tiempo y ya se había conseguido un nuevo amante. Deseó poder moverse para salir huyendo de ahí, pero sus piernas parecían haberse convertido en plomo y se quedó sentado donde estaba sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a Harry, que si se dio cuenta de su escrutinio… simplemente lo ignoró.

-Estaba en una junta con McGonagall, pero creo que ya terminó –informó Tina asintiendo con la cabeza–. Hace un momento ví que salía Seamus y él estaba con ellos. ¿Quieres que te anuncie?

-¿Y darle la oportunidad de salir corriendo? –preguntó bromeando Harry–. No, no te preocupes. Le hablaré desde aquí.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un café o un té?

-No, preciosa. Muchas gracias –Severus vio como la chica se derritió en su silla cuando el joven le guiñó un ojo.

Harry se movió hacia la banca en la que Severus estaba sentado y se acomodó a dos plazas de él. Severus entonces lo miró directamente al rostro y vio la cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba su frente. Por su mente pasó la idea de que podía habérsela operado, pero al joven parecía no molestarle el hecho de tener el rostro marcado. Aún cuando ésta era grande y profunda no le quitaba ningún atractivo, al contrario, le daba un toque sexy. Severus se adelantó un poco para ver si no era un tatuaje y de nuevo quedó paralizado. Harry había sacado su teléfono celular y lo sostenía con su mano izquierda. Brillando en su dedo anular el joven lucía el anillo que Draco había estado admirando en la joyería del club. Severus se derrumbó de nuevo en la banca.

-¿Draco? Hola, cielo. ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó Harry con esa voz aterciopelada y sensual captando toda la atención de Severus.

- ……….

–. Jajajaja, sabía que te iba a dar gusto oír mi voz –siguió diciendo Harry.

- ……….

-Sí, voy llegando de ahí.

-……….

-Pues sí. Lucius tomó el primer vuelo disponible y no volverá si no hasta el lunes –hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que podremos pasar todo el día juntos… sin interrupciones –a Severus se le encogió el estómago de celos.

-………

-¡Claro que estoy pensando eso! ¿Por qué crees que vine por ti?

-……….

-Sí, estoy en el vestíbulo.

-……….

-¡Ándale, Draco! ¡No seas malo! –había un puchero escondido en su voz–. Sabes que he querido hacer esto contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sin Lucius en casa tendremos toda la tarde y la noche libres.

-………..

-Ya sé que no, pero te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar –Severus se agarró a la banca para no írsele a golpes al joven.

-……….

-Jajajaja… te prometo un buen masaje después y si te portas bien… te llevaré más tarde a bailar a The brain.

-……….

-Jajajaja… te juro que te dejaré con las fuerzas suficientes para que te puedas mover en la discoteca.

-………..

-Gracias rubio, eres un sol –y Harry le mandó un beso por el teléfono.

-……….

-No… no te vas a arrepentir, ya lo verás. Es más, la próxima semana vas a rogar que lo hagamos de nuevo.

-……….

- Jajajaja… Está bien… te espero, pero no tardes demasiado… estoy ansioso… bye –Harry cortó la comunicación y soltó una pequeña carcajada–.Sabía que ibas a caer, Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry en voz baja y a Severus la vista se le tiñó de rojo.

Estaba por levantarse para matar al chico que estaba a su lado cuando una nueva conversación del moreno, lo dejó clavado en donde estaba.

-¿Ron?

-……….

-Jajajaja…. a mí también me da gusto oír tu voz.

-……….

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Sí, para eso te hablo.

-……….

-No seas malo –de nuevo ese tono dulce y sensual que Severus empezaba a odiar–. Ya convencí a Draco.

-……….

-¿Por qué no? Es más divertido entre tres –a Severus la quijada se le cayó al suelo.

-……….

-Pues dile cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo no volverá a casa si no hasta el anochecer y te prometo que te dejaré frente a tu casa con suficientes energías para…

-……….

-Jajajaja…. está bien… está bien… acepto que ese día me excedí, pero no volverá a pasar.

-………

-¡Te lo juro! –Harry estaba que se doblaba de risa.

-……….

-No… Lucius no está, tuvo que ir a Francia. ¿Por qué crees que tengo el día libre para pasarla en grande contigo y con Draco?

-………

-¿Y por qué habría de molestarse? Además, no sería la primera vez que estamos los tres juntos. –a Severus se le revolvió el estómago.

-……….

-Jajajaja… está bien, pero que conste en actas que estoy tratando de evitar que se te haga una barriga tan enorme como la de Hermione.

-………

-¡Sí, claro! Pero la próxima semana no te me escapas, ¿eh?

-………

-Lo trataré de maravilla… no tendrá queja de mí.

-……………..

-Okay, lo haré… bye.

Severus apenas podía creer que ese joven fuera tan degenerado como para proponer que hicieran '_esas cosas_' ¡entre tres!

'¡_Ahora sí lo mato_!', pensó Severus, pero nuevamente se quedó sentado porque Harry ya estaba en otra llamada.

-¡Neville! ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?

-………..

-Me alegro que todo esté bien.

-………..

-Yo también te he extrañado… y mucho –'A_rgggg, otra vez ese tono de voz_', pensó Severus.

-………..

-¡Claro que sí! Ahí estaré sin falta.

-………..

-No, no te preocupes. Lucius salió de viaje y podremos pasar todo el domingo juntos.

-……….

-Yo también estoy ansioso por verte, Neville… me ha parecido una eternidad todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera.

Severus torció la boca al oír la tristeza en la voz de Harry.

'_Sí, claro… lo extraña tanto que se tiene que consolar con dos tipos al mismo tiempo. ¡Ahora sí lo mato!_', pensó de nuevo pero siguió sentado.

-……….

-Yo también te quiero… bye.

Harry se quedó un momento pensativo antes de volver a marcar nuevamente.

-Con el Ing. Potter, por favor –pidió Harry y esperó en la línea a que lo comunicaran.

'¡_Pero este tipo colecciona amantes por docena_!' –pensó Severus en la cima del asombro.

-Muchas gracias –una nueva espera para Harry–. ¡Hola! Soy yo.

-…………..

-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! Llamé para decirte que no podré cenar contigo, pero mañana me paso por…

-………….

-No me regañes… –'¡_No, no, no, no! Otra vez ese tono_', gimió Severus–. … te recompensaré... lo juro.

-…………

-¿¡En serio?

-……….

-¿¡Para cuándo?

-………

-Hmmm… tendré que ver la agenda de Lucius –'¡_Ah, sí! El famoso Lucius… el pobre diablo al que este impúdico muchachito le pone los cuernos con todo Londres_'

-……….

-¡Es usted genial, Ing. Potter! ¡Lo adoro! –nuevos besos por teléfono que hicieron que Severus tuviera ganas de vomitar–. Te veo mañana y gracias… de todo corazón.

-………..

-Te lo prometo, estaré ahí a las 7.

-……….

-Okay, bye… te quiero

Severus estaba listo para írsele encima si volvía a mandar un nuevo beso, pero Harry ya no lo hizo.

'¿¡_Otra llamada? ¡Pero a éste no se le acaban los amantes_!', pensó Severus casi aterrado cuando Harry empezó a marcar de nuevo.

Severus esperó a ver cómo se llamaba el siguiente de su larga lista de amantes. Ahora hubo una larga pausa y Severus sonrió con complacencia.

'_Al menos éste no está esperando su llamada_'

-Sirius… contéstame si estás ahí –dijo Harry e hizo una pequeña pausa esperando a que contestara–. ¡No es posible que aún no te hayas levantado! ¡No seas flojo y estira la mano para tomar el teléfono! –rió bajito–. De acuerdo, ignórame si quieres. Te llamo para decirte que Lucius salió a Francia y no volverá hasta el lunes. Sí… sí… sí… sé que esto altera tus planes pero ya lo hablaremos cuando él regresé, ¿de acuerdo? Sigue disfrutando en los brazos de Morfeo… te quiero mucho, Sirius –y terminó la llamada.

Severus se relajó al ver Harry no iba a hacer más llamadas pues el moreno guardó su celular y se recargó en la banca cerrando sus increíbles ojos verdes. Se puso a pensar que sentiría ese joven por el famoso Lucius y por Draco. En base a todo lo que había escuchado, pudo sacar en conclusión que Lucius era el hombre con quién estaba viviendo o al menos era su relación estable y que los otros eran sólo un entretenimiento. Severus suspiró profundo al pensar que todavía tenía una oportunidad con Draco.

'_Sí sólo está pasando el rato con mi Dragón, sé que aún puedo recuperarlo. No me importa que este tipo parezca un dios griego_' –miró a Harry sin disimular su odio.

El teléfono de Harry sonó haciendo que Severus se sobresaltara y pensara que aún faltaban algunos miles de hombres con quienes hacer cita y prometerles que iban a pasarla de maravilla con él.

-¡Al fin! –dijo Harry alegre mientras se ponía de pie.

-…………

-De acuerdo, voy para allá –colgó y Severus se levantó detrás de él–. Hasta luego, preciosa –Harry volvió a besar a la chica de la recepción–. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Yo también lo espero, Harry –le contestó ella suspirando.

Severus lo siguió casi pegado a sus talones, pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta de eso y siguió caminando inmune a las miradas de admiración que despertaba a su paso. El frío de Londres les azotó el rostro al salir del resguardo del edificio y se quedaron parados un momento fuera del museo. Sin previo aviso Harry echó a correr y se subió con agilidad a un auto deportivo rojo que había aparecido en la calle y dejó atrás a un desprevenido Severus.

-¡¡Hey! ¿Quién te dijo que podías conducir mi auto? –apenas alcanzó a escuchar Severus y el corazón se le aceleró al reconocer a Draco dentro del descapotable.

-Algún precio tenías que pagar por obligarme a cumplir tus caprichos –le contestó Draco riendo.

Severus ya no pudo escuchar esto, pero si vio la sonrisa del rubio.

-Pero sólo hasta el club, ¿eh? –dijo Harry y Draco arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

Severus corrió tratando de alcanzarlos, pero para cuando llegó a la calle se dio cuenta de que el auto ya estaba muy lejos. Alcanzó a ver como el deportivo se detenía en un alto a una cuadra de distancia y como Harry deshacía el cordón que sujetaba el largo cabello rubio de Draco. A Severus volvió a teñírsele la vista de rojo cuando vio al moreno pasar sus dedos a través de esas hebras de oro y a Draco reír feliz a su lado. Pensó en llamar a un taxi y tratar de alcanzarlos, pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil… ya Draco hacía rugir el motor del coche y salía hecho un bólido calle abajo. Se derrumbó en la jardinera más cercana y escondió la cara entre las manos.


	8. Un dragón y dos degenerados

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Parejas Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Ya está estamos de nuevo por aquí, Patty : ) … además hay pequeño capítulo extra en donde pongo las conversaciones completas, para que no queden dudas sobre la inocencia de Harry, jajajaja… un beso linda.

Pues espero no tardar mucho en terminar esa tercera parte Ailuj… tal y como sucedió con Serás mío, me está pasando con Volcán… los dos están parados por Ojos Grises que es mi historia favorita aún cuando no manejo a mi pareja del alma que es Draco/Harry, jejeje… ¿y no te atreves a decir los nombres de esa pareja que se te ocurrió, jajajaja… pero que metiche soy… nos seguimos escribiendo… muakkkkk.

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones Narcissa ; ) … me alegra saber que te esté gustando la historia desde ese Harry/Lucius… un beso.

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo VIII. Un dragón y dos degenerados**

Severus se preguntó desesperado si tenía alguna posibilidad real de volver con Draco. Sabía que no podría competir contra Harry en cuestión de belleza y tampoco dudaba que el moreno fuera lo suficientemente rico para mantener a Draco contento y satisfecho a su lado. Él era una persona pudiente y sus ingresos le permitían vivir con comodidad, pero intuía que Harry era mucho más que rico.

Levantó la cabeza y se preguntó que habría sido de Krum. Dudaba que el moreno fuera todavía más rico que el búlgaro y eso le hizo pensar que Draco tal vez habría preferido a Harry porque, además de pagar las cosas caras a las que estaba acostumbrado, le sobraba aquello que le hacía falta a Krum… belleza. Y como si haber pensando en Víktor Krum hubiera conjurado un hechizo, Severus vio con la boca abierta como el millonario se apeaba de un lujoso auto. Víktor pasó frente a él y se apresuró a seguirlo con discreción. Había visto como les había dicho a sus guardaespaldas que lo dejaran solo y aprovechó para caminar muy cerca de él.

Víktor entró al Museo como si fuera el dueño del lugar y se acercó hasta la chica de la recepción. Severus se dio cuenta de que el hombre no le era simpático a la muchacha porque aunque ella lo saludo con cortesía, no le ofreció una sonrisa como a Harry.

-Buenos días, Tina –la saludó Víktor.

-Buenos días, Sr. Krum –le contestó ella educadamente.

-¿Está el Sr. Malfoy?

-Me parece que acaba de salir. ¿Gusta que lo confirme?

-Por favor –le contestó tan serio como la chica y esperó unos instantes en los que Tina habló por teléfono.

-Acaba de salir, señor –le informó Tina–. Hace escasamente 5 minutos.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que le contestó Krum.

Y como antes lo había hecho Harry, fue a sentarse a la banca y sacó su teléfono celular. Severus se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de él y se preparó para escuchar otra conversación que estaba seguro sería muy reveladora.

-¿Draco¿¡Dónde andas? Estoy esperándote en el Museo –le reclamó con voz airada y a Severus el mundo se le volvió a venir abajo… el rubio seguía manteniendo relaciones con el millonario.

- ……..

-Lo siento mucho, rubio –vio como Víktor se sonrojaba levemente–. Es que acompañé a Cedric a Roma y no tuve más remedio que pasar la noche ahí –el tono de pesar en su voz hizo saber a Severus que realmente había extrañado la presencia del rubio.

- ……

-Bueno… está bien… lo acepto, pero ahora estoy libre para pasar estos dos días contigo y hacer lo que teníamos planeado –a Severus los celos lo volvieron a envolver con fuerza.

- ……..

-¡Cómo que me ganaron? –se mostró molesto–. ¡Pues con quién estás? –'_Pues sí querido amigo, llegaste demasiado tarde y la palomita voló_', pensó con maldad Severus.

- …..

-¡Con Harry? –casi gritó–. ¡Pero si él sabía que estos días ibas a pasarlos conmigo! –'_Así es la vida… ni hablar_'

- ……..

-Lo siento mucho, Draco –se oía apenado–. Pero en verdad me urge verte –. '¡_Acaso este tipo es ninfómano¡Pero si acaba de dejar a su pareja_!

- …..

-¿Qué van a hacer ahí? –se oía interesado.

- ………

-¡Te convenció? –estalló en carcajadas y a Severus le pareció extraño que en lugar de estar furioso porque el rubio iba a pasar todo el día con Harry, se estuviera riendo y entonces lo comprendió todo y tuvo ganas de vomitar… los dos estaban de acuerdo y compartían a Draco.

- ………

-A ver… pásamelo… no tiene derecho a hacer eso… te va a dejar como baba y luego no vas a poder hacer nada conmigo –Severus pensó que esta conversación era mucho más aberrante que las que había sostenido Harry.

- ………

-¿Por qué tienes que hablarme así? Sabes que no me gusta tu tono de voz –'_Pues serías al único porque parece que tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies_'

- ………

-Para reclamarte, por supuesto –hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con Draco? –le preguntó con avidez y esta vez Severus pensó que sí iba a vomitar… la situación era totalmente obscena–. ¿En serio puedo acompañarlos? –Severus odio ese brillo en los ojos oscuros.

- ……..

-Ya te habías tardado en proponérmelo –se pasó la lengua por los labios haciendo que Severus pensara que tanto Harry como Víktor eran unos degenerados–. ¡Te voy a hacer polvo, Harry! –'¡_Se están poniendo de acuerdo para estar juntos y Draco está escuchando¿Cómo es posible que acepte todo esto_, y pensó con tristeza que el rubio también era un completo amoral.

- ………

-El que va suplicar que pare vas a ser tú –rió con maldad–. Oye… ¿y también va a ir Ron? –'¡_Aparte de compartir a Draco, también comparten a ese tal Ron_!' –Severus dejó caer la quijada al suelo

- …….

-Me gusta su cabello rojo… es tan… sensual. Si estuviera conmigo lo obligaría a que lo llevara largo –dijo con lujuria y rió haciendo que Severus pensara que la desfachatez de esos dos no tenía límites.

- …….

-Jajajaja… está bien… no te molestes… sé respetar la propiedad privada –'_Al menos hoy no harán un cuarteto_', pensó aliviado.

- ……..

-Enseguida voy para allá… prepárate, Harry… vas a necesitar ayuda para caminar cuando termine contigo–'¡_No¡Ya no puedo seguir escuchando esto_, pensó Severus pero se quedó donde estaba aguzando el oído.

- ………

-Preocúpate mejor por ti… yo acabaré con Draco por la noche –Severus se alejó unos pasos para no cometer un asesinato en un lugar público.

- ……

-Ya lo veremos… los veo en unos 30 minutos… tengo que pasar a la oficina a firmar unos documentos –lo vio mirar su costoso reloj.

- ……….

-No lo haré… desde hace mucho tiempo quería tenerte a mi merced.

- ………..

-Adiós… despídeme del rubio –y colgó con una sonrisa en labios que Severus pudo ver era de maldad con algo de… ¿diversión?

Cuando Víktor se fue del Museo, Severus no hizo el menor intento de seguirlo y se quedó sentado largo rato en la banca. Todo lo que había escuchado le daba vueltas en la cabeza y se preguntó si aún sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo Draco en ese momento, él quería volver a su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al saber la respuesta. ¡Sí! Quería sentir nuevamente sus labios… quería abrazarlo y amarlo hasta que ya nada más existiera. Lucharía para apartarlo de esa vida y haría que se olvidara de Harry, de Víktor y de todos los hombres que habían pasado por su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la banca sin ganas y salió del museo. Una vez afuera decidió que iría a buscar esa discoteca que había mencionado Harry. '_The brain_' había dicho. Esperaba que por la noche los tres tuvieran la fuerza necesaria para ir a ese lugar. Después de localizarla, regresó a su hotel y pasó el resto del día tratando de no pensar en lo que estarían haciendo esos dos degenerados con su dragón.

Severus inhaló de su cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo intentando que ese gesto fuera sensual. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo y se sintió total y completamente ridículo. Ahí estaba él, el más grande crítico literario de los Estados Unidos, coqueteándole a un disoluto portero para que lo dejara pasar a una discoteca. Tenía escasamente 5 minutos de haber llegado y pronto se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era el que decidía quién entraba y quién no. Ya lo había visto mandar al demonio a varios jovencitos que le estaban rogando para que los dejara pasar y se preguntó qué era lo que debía hacer para poder entrar. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Esa acción llamó la atención del portero y una suprema indignación lo recorrió al sentir su mirada libidinosa resbalar por todo su cuerpo. Iba vestido todo de negro. Se había puesto unos ajustados pantalones negros de piel, que más que para lucir su excelente figura, su papel fundamental era protegerlo del frío. Una gabardina, también de piel, dejaba ver el cuello de su camisa de seda negra.

Severus arrojó el cigarrillo a un lado cuando el hombre le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara y lo hizo lentamente. El hombre retiró el cordón rojo que bloqueaba la entrada para dejarlo pasar.

-Te veo a la salida –le murmuró coquetamente el portero cuando pasó a su lado.

Severus no le contestó y se alejó con rapidez para evitar darle un puñetazo a esa sonriente cara. ¡Le había dado una nalgada! Sintiéndose todavía rabioso entró a la discoteca y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. La única luz que había en todo el lugar era la que venía de la pista de baile y no ayudaba mucho pues eran de diferentes colores y se movía sin parar. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó junto a dos muchachos que ya estaban bastante ebrios.

-Un whisky –le pidió al camarero de la barra y sus ojos se desviaron a la pista de baile para tratar de localizar a Draco, pero parecía que aún no había llegado.

Tomó un trago de su bebida y se dedicó a observar a los que estaban bailando. Antes se habría sentido incómodo al percatarse de que todos eran hombres y que se estaban besando sin inhibiciones, pero ya no… no después de haber aceptado que estaba locamente enamorado de un despampanante rubio.

El tiempo pasó muy lento y cuando ya pensaba que no iba a poder ver a su Dragón esa noche, vio una inconfundible melena rubia dirigirse a una mesa cercana a la pista de baile. La luz no era lo suficientemente intensa para poder ver su cara, pero no tuvo dudas de que era Draco porque el que sí fue iluminado brevemente fue Víktor Krum. Supuso que el que se había sentado junto a Draco era Harry. Se bebió de un sólo trago lo que restaba de su tercera bebida cuando vio que dos cabezas, una morena y la otra rubia, se acercaban para unirse en un apasionado beso. Por un brevísimo momento, el asombro ganó a los celos pues no podía creer que se estuvieran besando tan descaradamente frente a Víktor que parecía no importarle. Pidió otra bebida y se la tomó de un solo trago al ver que ni Draco ni Harry parecían tener intenciones de separarse para respirar. Fue hasta que se acercó el camarero para pedir su orden que dejaron de besarse. Se levantó de un salto cuando vio que el rubio se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al baño.

'¡_Es mi oportunidad para hablar con él_! –pensó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora mientras sorteaba las mesas para llegar al baño.

Severus abrió la puerta de baño con cuidado y vio a Draco inclinado sobre un lavabo echándose agua en el rostro. De su pecho salió un inaudible suspiro al ver que estaban solos… al menos no habría testigos de su humillación. Se recargó en la pared cuando sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban por la emoción de estar nuevamente cerca de su dragón y su espalda dio sin querer en el interruptor de la luz y el baño se sumió en la oscuridad. Estuvo a punto de prender de nuevo la luz, pero se dijo que prefería estar así… Draco no vería sus lágrimas si no lograba convencerlo de volver a su lado. Aseguró la puerta para que nadie más entrara antes de deslizarse sigilosamente hasta el cuerpo inclinado y lo abrazó por la espalda.


	9. Conversaciones completas

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Parejas Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Este no es un capítulo en sí. Aquí sólo transcribo las conversaciones completas de Harry.

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Conversaciones completas**

_Draco_

-¿Draco? Hola, cielo… ¿me extrañaste? –le preguntó Harry juguetonamente.

-¡Ay, no¡La plaga en persona! –se quejó Draco amargamente.

-Jajajaja, sabía que te iba a dar gusto oír mi voz.

-Sí, como no... ¿Y mi papá¿Ya se fue¿Lo fuiste a dejar al aeropuerto? –parecía que estaba chupando una paleta.

-Sí… voy llegando de ahí.

-Al final no pudo evitar salir a Francia¿verdad? –lo dijo con pena… sabía cuanto les molestaba separarse aunque fueran por unas horas.

-Pues sí, Lucius tomó el primer vuelo disponible y no volverá si no hasta el lunes. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que podremos pasar todo el día juntos… sin interrupciones –le dijo con complicidad.

-¿Por qué diablos no me gusta ese tono de voz¿Acaso piensas que voy a acompañarte al gimnasio? –'¿_Por qué sigue molestando con eso_?'

-¡Claro que estoy pensando eso¿Por qué crees que vine por ti? –declaró con descaro.

-¡Estás aquí? –preguntó incrédulo

-Sí, estoy en el vestíbulo.

-¡No puedo creer tan desfachatez¡Pero ni loco me vas a arrastrar a ese lugar!

-¡Ándale, Draco¡No seas malo! –le suplicó en el tono que sabía le funcionaba muy bien con el rubio–. Sabes que he querido hacer esto contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sin Lucius en casa, tendremos toda la tarde y la noche libres.

-La noche no me preocupa… ¡la tarde es la que me aterra¡Me vas a dejar inservible para el resto de mi vida! Además sabes que eso no me gusta.

-Ya sé que no, pero te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar –'¡_Ya casi¡Ya casi_!'

-Sé que lo menos que voy a hacer es disfrutar. ¡Es horrible y aburrido! –'¡_No tengo escapatoria_!'

-Jajajaja… te prometo un buen masaje después y si te portas bien… te llevaré más tarde a bailar a The Brain –'¡_Con esto caes_!'

-¡Demonios, Harry¿Por qué mencionas ese lugar? Sabes que me encanta bailar y por eso me chantajeas sin tocarte el corazón. ¿Y cómo voy a bailar? Estoy seguro de que vas a dejarme sin energías.

-Jajajaja… te juro que te dejaré con las fuerzas suficientes para que te puedas mover en la discoteca.

-Está bien... tú ganas, pero que conste que sólo te acompaño porque no tengo nada que hacer hoy –'¡_No lo puedo creer¡Me convenció de ir al gimnasio¡Me quiero morir_!

-Gracias rubio, eres un sol –le mandó un beso–. '¡_Yes… yes… yes_!'

-¡Ya, ya! No seas exagerado… ¡sé que me voy a arrepentir! –'¡_No podré moverme en un mes_!'

-No… no te vas a arrepentir, ya lo verás. Es más, la próxima semana vas a rogar que lo hagamos de nuevo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Espérame 15 minutos… arreglo unas cosas aquí y bajo –tono de derrota.

- Jajajaja… Está bien… te espero, pero no tardes demasiado… estoy ansioso… bye… Sabía que ibas a caer, Draco Malfoy –dijo en voz baja pero con satisfacción.

_Ron_

-¿Ron?

-Esto es una grabación. Deje su mensaje al acabar el tono, pero no espere que le devuelva la llamada –dijo el pelirrojo en tono de voz de contestadota.

-Jajajaja…. a mí también me da gusto oír tu voz –rió de su ocurrencia.

-Hola cuñado… ¿qué milagro que llamas? No, espera… llamaste ayer, anteayer y todos los días de esta semana para molestar con lo mismo. ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en que te acompañe al gimnasio? –'¡_Pero qué lata das_!'

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Sí, para eso te hablo.

-¡Pero que necio eres! Entiende Harry… n-o q-u-i-e-r-o i-r –se lo deletreó para ver si lo entendía.

-No seas malo. Ya convencí a Draco.

-¡Qué fabulosa noticia! Podrás ensañarte con él, como lo has hecho conmigo… ¡Oye! Si ya convenciste a Draco a que te acompañé¿para qué quieres que vaya?

-¿Por qué no? Es más divertido entre tres –'¡_Tener dos víctimas es más divertido, cuñado! Jajajaja_'

-¡Já¡Sí, cómo no¡Cómo si fueran a ayudarme a levantar las condenadas pesas! Además¿qué le voy a decir a Hermione? –'¿_Estoy titubeando¡No! Que Harry no se dé cuenta porque si no, no me salvo_'

-Pues dile cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo no volverá a casa si no hasta el anochecer y te prometo que te dejaré frente a tu casa con suficientes energías para…

-No mientas Harry. Volveré a gatas como la otra vez. ¡Tuve que arrastrarme por las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio! –'¡_Qué horrible fue eso_!'

-Jajajaja…. está bien… está bien… acepto que ese día me excedí, pero no volverá a pasar –'_Jajajaja… ¡qué gracioso se veía!_'

-No te creo.

-¡Te lo juro! –se rió aún más fuerte.

-¿Y por qué no le pides a Lucius que te acompañe? –'_Sí… que se lo lleve a él y que lo deje inservible una semana para ver si así se mide con los demás_'

-No… Lucius no está, tuvo que ir a Francia. ¿Por qué crees que tengo el día libre para pasarla en grande contigo y con Draco?

-Tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de pasarla en grande, cuñado. ¿Y no crees que Draco podría molestarse si los acompaño? –'_No es buena excusa, pero…_'

-¿Y por qué habría de molestarse? Además, no sería la primera vez que estamos los tres juntos –le dijo extrañado.

-Sí, pero sé que a él no le gusta que lo vean con la cara roja. No, mejor no voy… otro día tal vez tengas más suerte al tratar de convencerme.

-Jajajaja… está bien, pero que conste en actas que estoy tratando de evitar que se te haga una barriga tan enorme como la de Hermione –'_No se dejó convencer… ni hablar_'

-Yo soy guapo aunque me esté poniendo gordo –se palpó su incipiente estómago con cariño.

-¡Sí, claro! Pero la próxima semana no te me escapas¿eh?

-Ya veremos… no te excedas con Draco o se negará a acompañarte otra vez –'¡_Me salvé¡Me salvé_!'

-Lo trataré de maravilla, no tendrá queja de mí –le prometió.

-Dale de mi parte mis más profundas condolencias –'_Pobrecito rubio_'

-Okay, lo haré… bye.

_Neville_

-¡Neville¡Hola, cariño¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó con dulzura.

-¡Harry¡Qué bueno que me hablaste! –su corazón latió más fuerte al oír la voz de Harry–. ¡Ya extrañaba tu voz¡Tengo mucho que contarte! Me la he pasado de maravilla –dijo emocionado–. '¡_No es cierto¡Estar lejos de ti es horrible_!'

-Me alegro que todo esté bien –le dijo con sinceridad.

-¡No sólo está bien! He aprendido un montón de cosas nuevas. Pero ya quiero volver a Inglaterra… los he extrañado mucho a todos, pero sobre todo a ti –'_Te he extrañado terriblemente, mi amor_'

-Yo también te he extrañado… y mucho –su tono de voz hizo que a Neville se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Vas a ir al aeropuerto por mi? –'¡_Ve, por favor¡Ya quiero abrazarte_!

-¡Claro que sí! Ahí estaré sin falta –le prometió.

-Llego en el vuelo de las 9 de la mañana. Pero si eso te causa inconvenientes, lo comprenderé. No quiero que vayas a tener problemas con Lucius por mi culpa… sé que no le caigo muy bien que digamos –'¡_Aunque él tampoco me cae bien del todo porque es tu dueño_!'

-No, no te preocupes. Lucius salió de viaje y podremos pasar todo el domingo juntos –lo tranquilizó.

-¡Eso sería fantástico! Mi abuela prometió hornearme ese pastel de manzana que te gusta tanto… Harry… estoy ansioso por volver a verte… un año es mucho tiempo –'_Casi me muero por estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo_'

-Yo también estoy ansioso por verte, Neville… me ha parecido una eternidad todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera –mucha tristeza en la voz.

-A mí también… pero ya cuelga, esta llamada te ha de estar costando una fortuna… te quiero, Harry… te veo el domingo –'_Cuelga antes de que me eche a llorar por la emoción de oír tu voz, mi vida_'

-Yo también te quiero… bye.

_Ing. Potter_

-Con el Ing. Potter, por favor…Muchas gracias... ¡Hola! Soy yo –le dijo alegre.

-¡Hola, hijo¡Qué bueno que llamas! Tengo al que contarte, pero mejor te lo digo en la cena.

-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! Llamé para decirte que no podré cenar contigo, pero mañana me paso por…

-¡No me hagas esto! Me prometiste que hoy ibas a estar en casa –se oía desencantado.

-No me regañes… –le dijo muy apenado–. … te recompensaré... lo juro.

-Está bien, hijo, no te preocupes. Entonces te digo lo que te iba a comentar en la cena. ¡Ya te conseguí los boletos!

-¡En serio? –preguntó incrédulo.

-En serio.

-¡Para cuándo? –estaba muy emocionado.

-Hay dos viajes… uno es este mes y el siguiente es hasta dentro de dos meses… ustedes deciden cuál prefieren.

-Hmmm… tendré que ver la agenda de Lucius –se quedó pensativo.

-Yo te recomiendo que lo hagan este mes… habrá mejor clima en el Caribe –le recomendó.

-¡Es usted genial, Ing. Potter¡Lo adoro! –le mandó muchos besos por teléfono a su papá para agradecerle–. Te veo mañana y gracias… de todo corazón.

-Sé que soy genial –le contestó riendo–. Muchas gracias por los besos, te mando miles desde acá. Te espero mañana y no vayas a dejarme de nuevo plantado¿eh, jovencito?

-Te lo prometo, estaré ahí a las 7.

-Te esperaré.

-Okay, bye… te quiero.

_Víktor_

-¿Draco¿¡Dónde andas? Estoy esperándote en el Museo –le reclamó con voz airada.

-Shhhh…. Bájale a tu tono y dulcifícame tu voz, Víktor. Además hoy no era nuestra cita. ¡Era ayer! Por si lo habías olvidado –le contestó parando en seco sus reclamos.

-Lo siento mucho, rubio –se sonrojó levemente–. Es que acompañé a Cedric a Roma y no tuve más remedio que pasar la noche ahí –le dijo con fingido pesar.

-Jajajaja –rió con ganas–. Que te crea quien no te conozca que te quedaste contra tu voluntad. Seguramente Cedric casi te saca a patadas del hotel y tú te aferraste a pasar la noche con él.

-Bueno… está bien… lo acepto, pero ahora estoy libre para pasar estos dos días contigo y hacer lo que teníamos planeado.

-¡Huy, como lo siento¿Pero qué crees? Ya te ganaron –miró a Harry que iba sentado a su lado y cruzaron guiños de complicidad.

-¡Cómo que me ganaron? –se mostró molesto–. ¡Pues con quién estás?

-Con Harry –declaró con complacencia.

-¡Con Harry? –casi gritó–. ¡Pero si él sabía que estos días ibas a pasarlos conmigo!

-Caray Víktor¿por qué eres tan mandón y posesivo¡Hello! Yo no soy Cedric y no tienes porque comportarte así –hizo seña con la mano señalándose la cabeza y Harry asintió para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco –se oía apenado–. Pero en verdad me urge verte.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos a hacer una cosa¿por qué no vienes con nosotros al club y de ahí nos pasamos a ver el lugar para la fiesta sorpresa de Cedric? –y pensó que de esa manera mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Le encandilaba a Harry una nueva víctima y él respiraba un poco de la presencia posesiva de Víktor.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahí? –preguntó Víktor interesado.

'_Ya caíste…_ _jejejeje_' –pensó Draco satisfecho–. ¿Pues qué te imaginas? –le contestó y miró de mala manera al moreno que le devolvió una sonrisa angelical–.Ya sabes que Harry es un adicto al ejercicio –se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro–. '¡_Ay, me dolió_!'

-¿Te convenció? –estalló en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso, Víktor Krum –le dijo enojado.

-A ver… pásamelo… no tiene derecho a hacer eso… te va a dejar como baba y luego no vas a poder hacer nada conmigo.

Draco le pasó obedientemente el teléfono a Harry diciéndose que ahora podría estar toda la tarde panza arriba en la alberca, haciendo absolutamente ¡nada!

'¡_Ah¡Qué bueno que existen los amigos_!' –pensó Draco contento.

-Hola, Víktor –lo saludó la sensual voz de Harry.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablarme así? Sabes que no me gusta tu tono de voz –le dijo nada más por molestar–. '¡_Pero que bonita voz tienes, Harry¡Me encanta_!'

-Jajajaja. Si tanto te fastidia¿por qué pediste hablar conmigo? –'_Mentiroso_'

-Para reclamarte, por supuesto –hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con Draco? –le preguntó con avidez–. ¿En serio puedo acompañarlos? –su tono de voz hizo que Harry supiera que ya tenía una nueva víctima.

-¡Claro que sí! Puedes tomar su lugar y así rescatarlo de mis garras. Te reto a un mano a mano¿qué te parece? –había diversión en su voz.

-Ya te habías tardado en proponérmelo –se pasó la lengua por los labios–. ¡Te voy a hacer polvo, Harry!

-Quisieras. Vas a rogar piedad después de dos horas¡te lo aseguro! –sabía que Víktor también hacía mucho ejercicio y pensó que iba a pasar una tarde muy entretenida.

-El que va suplicar que pare vas a ser tú –rió con maldad–. Oye… ¿y también va a ir Ron? –su pregunta fue hecha en un tono indescifrable.

-¿Ron? –su sorpresa fue evidente–. ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

-Me gusta su cabello rojo… es tan… sensual. Si estuviera conmigo lo obligaría a llevarlo largo –dijo con lujuria y rió al escuchar la contestación airada de Harry.

-¡Oye, oye! Él es el esposo de mi hermana y no voy a permitir que te le acerques¿está claro? –por muy amigo que fuera Víktor no iba a dejar que se tomara esas libertades.

-Jajajaja… está bien… no te molestes… sé respetar la propiedad privada –se disculpó y Harry supo que estaba bromeando.

-Más te vale –le advirtió una vez más y luego cambió su tono–. ¿Entonces te esperamos? Nosotros ya llegamos al club –el auto cruzaba un enorme portal en ese momento.

-Enseguida voy para allá… prepárate, Harry… vas a necesitar ayuda para caminar para cuando termine contigo –lo amenazó sólo para escucharlo reír.

-Jajajaja. Antes de que sigas con tus planes maquiavélicos te informo que le prometí a Draco que iríamos a bailar en la noche, así que te aconsejo que te moderes si quieres disfrutar un poco de la música.

-Preocúpate mejor por ti… yo acabaré con Draco por la noche –'_Bailar… hmmm… con lo que me gusta bailar con Draco_' –pensó contento.

-Jajajaja. Déjame dudarlo seriamente. A Draco nadie le gana a bailar –y miró al rubio que hizo una seña de '¡_yo lo sé_!' haciéndolo reír a carcajada limpia.

-Ya lo veremos… los veo en unos 30 minutos… tengo que pasar a la oficina a firmar unos documentos –miró su reloj de oro.

-¡Pero no te vayas a tardar!

-No lo haré… desde hace mucho tiempo quería tenerte a mi merced –siguió amenazándolo… la risa del moreno hacia que su piel se pusiera chinita.

-¡Estás bien loco, Víktor! –Harry no podía dejar de reír.

-Adiós… despídeme del rubio.

-Okay… bye –y los dos colgaron.


	10. Otro rubio

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Parejas Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola Ailuj! Tienes razón, Severus es súper mal pensado, jajajajaja… ya nos acercamos al final de la historia y estoy dándome prisa en terminar esa tercera parte : )… beshototes

Que lindo ver un nuevo mensajito tuyo Narcissa : ) … y pues sí… ese rubio no es Draco… música de suspenso… vamos a ver como le va a Severus con LUCIUS, jajajaja… te mando un gran beso

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo IX. Otro rubio**

A Lucius le dolía terriblemente la garganta y estaba casi afónico cuando volvió sorpresivamente de Francia. Lo único que quería al llegar a su casa era tomar un té caliente y acostarse junto a Harry hasta la mañana siguiente, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando reconoció el auto de Víktor estacionado frente a su casa. El millonario no le caía mal, pero no dejaba de notar que cada vez que estaba en Londres trataba de pasar más tiempo con Harry que con Draco que era realmente su amigo. Su hijo le había dicho como lo había conocido en Estados Unidos y no se opuso a que Harry saliera con ellos de vez en cuando, pero no dejaba de molestarlo encontrarlo en su casa cada vez más seguido. Disimuló su enfado cuando lo encontró sentado cómodamente en '_su_' sala, leyendo '_su_' periódico y bebiendo de '_su_' coñac favorito.

-Hola, Víktor –Lucius lo saludó con voz ronca.

-Hola, Lucius –Víktor se levantó para estrecharle la mano–. ¡Pero que mal estás de la garganta! ¡Casi ni puedes hablar!

-Por eso tuve que volver. Nadie iba a entenderme en las juntas–dejó su saco en una silla–. ¿Y Harry?

-Está dándose un baño –le informó y no se dio cuenta de los celos que aparecieron en los ojos grises.

-¿Van a salir? –le preguntó como si nada.

-Sí. Draco tiene ganas de bailar y nos invitó.

-¿Está él aquí?

-No. Se fue a su departamento a cambiarse y yo le dije a Harry que vendría a recogerlo. Draco nos va a alcanzar allá.

-Iré con ustedes –declaró aún cuando no tenía ganas ni de caminar.

-¿No te irás a sentir más mal? –le dijo preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Voy a ver a Harry y a cambiarme de ropa.

-Como quieras –le contestó Víktor y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Lucius respiró profundamente al entrar a su recámara. No. Definitivamente no le gustaba que Krum estuviera tan cerca de Harry y mucho menos cuando éste tenía su espectacular cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua caliente. Entró al baño con cuidado y se quedó parado viendo al chico que amaba hasta más allá de las palabras. Sus ojos recorrieron con avidez ese cuerpo que desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser delgado y que ahora estaba fuerte y bien delineado por el ejercicio. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y levantó los brazos para enjuagarse el cabello y Lucius vio como su estómago se marcaba a la perfección. La boca se le hizo agua y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su pareja y lo abrazó sin importarle mojarse.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la cercanía de otro cuerpo, pero enseguida cambió su expresión a una de completo deleite.

-¡Lucius! ¡Regresaste! –lo envolvió y lo besó en los labios mojándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, espera –dijo Lucius con su voz roca y trató de alejarse–. Voy a enfermarte.

-No me importa –lo besó largamente antes de separarse–. ¿Te sientes muy mal? ¿Quieres que traiga algo?

-No quiero nada. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Lucius ya no lo dejó hablar pues sus manos recorrieron expertas ese amado cuerpo encontrando enseguida los puntos en los que Harry ya no podía pensar en nada más que en él. Para cuando salieron de la recámara ya Krum estaba bastante impaciente.

-Lo sentimos –le murmuró Harry algo sonrojado.

-No se preocupen –dijo Víktor divertido–. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿En serio no quieres que nos quedemos, mi amor? –le preguntó Harry a Lucius antes de salir de la casa.

-No, quiero ir con ustedes.

Una vez afuera Lucius decidió que fueran en su limousine y no tardaron en llegar a la discoteca en donde les asignaron la mesa de siempre.

-Enseguida regreso –les dijo Lucius a sus acompañantes cuando les tomaron su orden y se fue al baño–. ¡_Condenada garganta! ¡No la aguanto_! –pensó molesto y decidió mojarse la cara.

Unos brazos envolvieron su cintura y por un momento pensó que Harry lo había seguido, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el baño estaba sumido en la oscuridad, se alarmó.

'¡_Un ladrón_!' –pensó y se movió de tal manera que pronto tuvo al atacante contra la pared.

-¡Oh, _Dragón_! Sabes defensa personal. Me sorprendes –le dijo una voz desconocida–. ¿Pero qué crees? Yo también sé.

Lucius se quedó congelado cuando escuchó como lo había llamado ese hombre y por eso no pudo ofrecer ninguna resistencia cuando fue empujado hacia atrás. Sintió como volaba en el aire y caía al frío piso del baño. Sus manos fueron hábilmente atrapadas bajo su cuerpo y quedó inmovilizado por unas fuertes piernas… Severus se había puesto sobre él. Lucius se retorció tratando de liberarse, pero le fue imposible. Unos fuertes toques en la puerta hicieron que Severus se sobresaltara.

-¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡Sr. Malfoy! –escucharon gritar–. ¿¡Está usted bien?

'_Mis guardias_' –pensó Lucius aliviado y abrió la boca para gritarles que lo ayudaran, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Soy Severus, _Dragón_ –le dijo el hombre en un murmullo–. Sabes que jamás te haría daño, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Si después de escuchar lo que tengo que decirte decides no volver a verme, me iré… te lo juro.

Lucius dudó y Severus se dio cuenta de esto. Ya los embates a la puerta eran muy fuertes… no resistiría mucho tiempo.

-Te lo suplico –volvió a pedir Severus.

Lucius movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Severus liberó su boca.

-Estoy bien –gritó Lucius lastimándose la garganta–. No dejen entrar a nadie.

-Está bien –le contestó una voz y el baño volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-Gracias, tesoro –le agradeció Severus y depositó un pequeño beso en la boca del rubio haciendo que Lucius se sobresaltara–. ¿Te resfriaste, _Dragón_? Pobrecito. Te ha de doler mucho la garganta –le acarició el largo cabello rubio.

-Un poco –le contestó tratando de retirarse del contacto, pero no pudo hacerlo–. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De ti… de mí… de todo –se inclinó sobre el hombre que estaba bajo de él y comenzó a besar su cuello–. No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado –le dijo apasionadamente–. ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Todo este tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… en las noches que pasamos juntos –hizo una pausa y Lucius oyó como tomaba aire profundamente–. Te amo, _Dragón_… te amo con todo mi corazón –le confesó con sinceridad y el rubio se dio cuenta de que no mentía… ese hombre amaba a su hijo–. Estos tres meses han sido un infierno para mí. Ni un solo momento he dejado de pensar en ti y mi corazón ya me duele de tanto anhelarte. Mi cama está vacía sin tu cuerpo a mi lado –hubo una breve pausa en la que Lucius sintió como temblaba–. Yo… yo… yo sé que tienes… otros amantes, pero no me importa –se alejó y tomó el rostro de Lucius entre sus manos–. Aunque los celos me están matando te juro que no interferiré en tu relación con Harry ni con Krum si decides seguir con ellos, pero déjame volver a estar contigo. Te necesito… te amo –y buscó con desesperación sus labios–. Te daré todo lo que me pidas… todo… todo… pídeme lo que quieras y será tuyo, pero vuelve a mi lado –decía sin parar, pero también sin dejar de besarlo.

Si Lucius no estuviera tan impactado por lo que estaba escuchando habría apartado la cabeza para evitar el beso, pero como no pudo hacerlo se vio sometido a esos labios que se movían sobre los suyos demandando una respuesta. Le correspondió automáticamente unos instantes antes de apartarse y tratar de normalizar el latido de su corazón. Severus también sentía el loco palpitar, pero pensó que era por su confesión y una luz de esperanza brilló en su interior.

-¿Por qué… por qué piensas que tengo una relación con… Harry y con Víktor? –le preguntó Lucius cuando pudo encontrar la voz.

-Los escuché, mi amor –había mucha tristeza en su voz–. Estaba en el museo cuando Harry llegó y te convenció de que te fueras con él. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando llegó Krum y también escuché su conversación –gimió con dolor–. No comprendo porque permites que te compartan. Que ellos se acuesten me importa poco, pero no puedo soportar pensar que hoy… estuviste con los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso escuchaste? –preguntó con escalofriante voz baja… ya estaba más que furioso con el hombre que estaba diciendo tantas mentiras sobre su pareja–. Pero Harry tiene a…

-Tiene a Lucius –lo cortó riendo con sarcasmo y al rubio se le fue el color del rostro–. Sí. De sus '_conversaciones_' me di cuenta de que vive con él, pero eso no le impide hacer citas a diestra y siniestra con otros hombres y prometerles que la pasaran sensacional con él ahora que su '_relación estable_' está en Francia.

-¿Hizo citas? –el enojo en su voz era más que evidente.

-¿No lo sabías? –le preguntó burlonamente y sintió como se tensaba el cuerpo que estaba bajo de él–. ¡Oh, vamos _Dragón_! No vuelvas a jugar al inocente conmigo. No eres tan ingenuo para que creas que '_ojos verdes_' sólo anda contigo y con Lucius. Estoy seguro de que pasó una tarde muy entretenida con Krum si tú no estuviste con ellos. ¡_Vas a necesitar ayuda para caminar cuando termine contigo, Harry! ¡El que va suplicar que pare vas a ser tú_! –dijo imitando el tono de Víktor.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Lucius y con un movimiento brusco se liberó de Severus. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y golpear hasta el cansancio a Víktor porque se había atrevido a tocar a Harry. Se puso de pie pero unos brazos le impidieron llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué me contestas, _Dragón_? –preguntó Severus con voz lastimera–. ¿Me darás la oportunidad de volver contigo?

Lucius estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio, pero se dijo que lo necesitaba para aclarar muchas cosas. Ya una vez había juzgado a Harry sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse y no volvería cometer el mismo error. Aún cuando estaba temblando de furia por sentirse traicionado recordar el momento de pasión que había compartido con Harry antes de partir a la discoteca logró calmarlo. No podía creer que el amor que brillaba en esos ojos verdes fuera fingido.

'_No. Harry no me engaña_' –se dijo Lucius con firmeza–. '_Ni con Víktor ni con nadie más. Todo debe ser un mal entendido y voy a averiguar cuál es la verdad en todo lo que este hombre me ha dicho_'

No tenía la menor duda de que Severus creía firmemente en todo lo que le había dicho, pero había muchas cosas que no comprendía. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué había repetido sin parar que le daría todo lo que Draco le pidiera? Su hijo no necesitaba absolutamente nada pues era rico por derecho propio. Después del incidente con Remus se dio a la tarea de que Draco recibiera la parte de la herencia que le pertenecía y Narcisa había hecho lo propio. Su fortuna había crecido considerablemente al confiar parte de ésta al búlgaro y él no lo había defraudado. Tuvo que aceptar que Víktor sabía su negocio y le agradeció que fuera honesto con su hijo. El trabajo en el museo era sólo un entretenimiento para el rubio y el jugoso sueldo que recibía lo donaba al fideicomiso que había hecho Harry a favor del orfanato en el que se habían criado él y Hermione.

-Te espero en mi casa en una hora –le contestó Lucius a Severus después de un momento–. Déjame deshacerme de mis… '_amantes_' –casi se atraganta al decir esa palabra.

-Ahí estaré –le prometió él cuando memorizó la dirección que le dio–. Te amo, _Dragón_… no lo olvides –y Lucius no pudo evitar que su boca fuera nuevamente atrapada.

-Vete ya –ya unas febriles manos buscaban el botón de su pantalón.

-Te amo –repitió una vez más Severus antes de salir del baño.

Lucius salió del baño completamente furioso, pero trató de caminar lo más tranquilamente posible hasta donde estaban esperándolo Harry y Víktor. Las palabras de Severus aún resonaban en su cabeza y se quedó parado cerca de la mesa en donde antes sólo estaban su pareja y el búlgaro. Vio que Draco ya había llegado y se movía al ritmo de la música sentado junto al millonario. Sintió como la sangre le hervía al ver como Víktor se acercaba a Harry y le hablaba al oído. El moreno rió con facilidad y movió la cabeza asintiendo. En el siguiente segundo Harry sintió la mirada penetrante de Lucius y volteó a verlo. Lucius vio como su sonrisa moría al ver su furiosa expresión y se sintió muy mal cuando vio pintarse el terror en su bello rostro. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Ya había visto ese mismo temor en los amados ojos verdes y pensó que jamás volvería a provocarlo. Se acercó con pasos decididos a la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes y vio como Harry se encogía en su silla aterrorizado.

-Nos vamos –declaró con firmeza en cuánto llegó a la mesa y Harry se levantó tan deprisa que casi tropieza con su silla.

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar! –se quejó Draco, pero calló al ver la expresión de su padre y tal como lo hizo Harry, se levantó de inmediato y siguió al moreno que corría a la salida.

-Tú también, Víktor –le ordenó Lucius.

El millonario estuvo a punto de decirle que a él nadie le daba órdenes, pero Lucius lucía lo bastante enfadado como para que decidiera obedecerlo. Ya afuera sólo tuvieron que esperar un par minutos para que la limousine apareciera y la abordaron en silencio. Draco había hecho el intento de subir a su propio auto, pero se arrepintió al ver la advertencia en los ojos de su padre y le entregó las llaves a uno de los guardias que siempre acompañaban a Lucius. Harry se refugió en la esquina más alejada que pudo de espaldas al chofer y Draco se sentó en el mismo asiento pero del lado contrario. Víktor se acomodó junto a Lucius y miró a los dos muchachos con incredulidad. Los dos evitaban mirar hacia donde estaba Lucius. Vio como Harry se retorcía las manos sin cesar mientras que Draco se mordía una uña con nerviosismo. El auto arrancó y los primeros minutos de viaje estuvieron llenos de un silencio aplastante. Lucius lo rompió haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos.

-¿Y cómo está Cedric, Víktor? –le preguntó.

-Está bien, gracias –le contestó educadamente.

-¿Mencionaste que se encontraba en Roma?

-Sí. Minerva le pidió que supervisara la entrega de unas piezas arqueológicas.

-Qué bien. ¿Y cuando regresa?

-En dos días –de nuevo silencio.

Lucius no perdía de vista a Harry que había levantado la vista brevemente cuando le preguntó a Víktor por su pareja, pero el chico volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. El rubio vio correr una pequeña lágrima por la tersa mejilla y se odió por haber provocado su llanto. El viaje a la casa de Lucius y Harry se les hizo eterno a los cuatro y Víktor suspiró audiblemente cuando se estacionaron frente a la residencia. Harry y Draco prácticamente saltaron del automóvil en cuanto se estacionó y casi corrieron a la casa.

-Vayan a la sala –les ordenó Lucius y se entretuvo un momento para darle instrucciones a su chofer.

Cuando entró a la casa vio que Harry se había encogido en la esquina del sofá y tenía el rostro oculto en una almohada que tenía entre sus rodillas. Draco estaba sentado muy rígido en una silla mientras que Víktor estaba parado cerca del rubio.

-Necesito que me den una explicación y espero que sea buena –les dijo Lucius todavía con el enojo vibrando en su ronca voz–. Sobre todo la tuya… '_Dragón_' –vio como el color huía del rostro de su hijo ante ese apelativo–. Hace un rato un hombre se me echó encima en el baño de la discoteca y me comió a besos –declaró Lucius y Harry levantó la cabeza.

Lucius se guardó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver brillar los celos en sus ojos verdes.

-Sin embargo esas caricias no iban dirigidas a mí pues no paraba de decirme '_Dragón_' –miró a su hijo que ya estaba temblando visiblemente en su silla–. ¿Quién es exactamente Severus, Draco?

A Lucius no le pasó inadvertida la mirada de alarma que cruzaron los tres muchachos y supo que tanto Harry como Víktor sabían quién era ese tal Severus.

-Estoy esperando –lo apuró Lucius.

-Es… es… alguien que conocí en… los Estados Unidos –contestó Draco entrecortadamente.

-Pues parece que lo conociste muy… íntimamente, ¿no? –el joven asintió y miró sus zapatos–. Mira Draco, ya estoy lo bastante enfadado como para que me hagas enojar más así que te recomiendo que empieces a hablar. Y te lo advierto… no quiero nada más que la verdad. Ese hombre dijo muchas cosas de ustedes tres que no me gustaron y que van a tener que aclararme.

Draco empezó su explicación desde el momento en que conoció a Cho en el aeropuerto. Al principio lo hizo titubeando y sin atreverse a mirar a su padre, pero pronto su voz se hizo más firme. Se sonrojó cuando le contó como Severus lo había abordado en su segunda noche de estar en la casa de los señores Chang, pero su rostro estaba más que rojo cuando confesó que había aceptado un anillo a cambio de ser su amante.

-¿¡Pero cómo se atrevió el muy cretino? –explotó Lucius furioso.

Víktor entonces comprendió porque tanto Harry como Draco lo habían obedecido tan rápido cuando dijo que se iban de la discoteca… el rubio lucía realmente intimidante cuando se enfadaba.

-¿¡Y por qué diablos tú aceptaste esa situación, por todos los cielos? –el rubio se movía de un lato para otro–. ¿¡No pudiste convencerlo de que no eres ese tipo de gente?

-¡Traté de explicárselo! –se defendió Draco–. Pero comprendí que dijera lo que dijera no iba a creerme y yo… ¡quería estar con él! ¿¡Está bien? –se levantó para enfrentarse a su padre y Harry se preparó para intervenir si se desataba una pelea–. ¡Me enamoré como un loco de él! ¿Lo puedes comprender? ¡No me importó lo que pensara de mí con tal de compartir su intimidad!

-¿¡Y lo dices así? ¿¡Cómo si te sintieras orgulloso de ser un… cualquiera?

-¡Lo que menos me siento es orgulloso, padre! –gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las sonrojadas mejillas–. ¡Me siento tan sucio y rastrero como sé que lo soy!

-¡Eso no es cierto, Draco! –intervino Harry levantándose–. ¡Tú no eres así!

-Lo soy, Harry –lo contradijo–. Y por lo mismo siempre defraudaré el apellido Malfoy –miró a su padre con el dolor pintado en el rostro–. He tratado de cambiar y lo sabes. Juré que jamás volvería a hacer algo que te lastimara y ve donde quedaron mis promesas… volvieron a comprarme y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –se derrumbó en una silla.

-Pero tú no eres así, hijo –Lucius ya estaba más sereno–. Me parece inconcebible que ese hombre te haya creído.

-Fui muy convincente, te lo aseguro –Draco hizo saltar a su padre cuando lo miró con la misma expresión depredadora que le regaló a Severus ese día en la joyería.

-¡Ay, Draco! –lo miró con tristeza.

Así como había esperado nunca volver a ver el temor en los ojos verdes de su chico, había rogado que Draco jamás volviera a mostrar su antigua personalidad.

-¿Qué pasó después? –preguntó Lucius después de un momento.

Draco siguió con su relato con voz muerta. Le dijo escuetamente como habían sido esos días con Severus hasta el momento en que pudo hablar con Cedric en la fiesta.

-Como ya no tenía porque permanecer en los Estados Unidos decidí dejarlo sin más explicaciones. Víktor me alcanzó cuando salía y me llevó a la casa de los señores Chang a recoger mis cosas. Antes de salir dejé el anillo que me había regalado sobre su almohada y fin de la historia.

-Por supuesto que no es el fin –dijo Lucius y miró a Harry, que volvió a refugiarse en el sillón, y a Víktor–. Quiero que me expliques por qué dijo que estos dos eran tus amantes.

-¿¡¡¡Qué dijo qué? –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y Lucius estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver su genuina cara de incredulidad

-No tengo la más mínima idea de por qué dijo eso –Draco tenía los ojos como plato.

-Según él… –siguió diciendo Lucius–. … Harry es un degenerado que me pone los cuernos con todo Londres y que hoy te compartió con Víktor –los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta–. Me dijo que escuchó hablar a Harry contigo y que después de eso hizo citas con otros hombres prometiéndoles que iban a pasarla de maravilla en su compañía.

-¡¡¡Eso es mentira! –Harry se levantó furioso del sillón.

-Y que después oyó como Víktor quedaba con ustedes y que le dijo a Harry que iba a pedir piedad antes de que terminara con él –siguió diciendo Lucius como si el moreno no hubiera hablado.

Una carcajada se escuchó en la habitación y todos voltearon a ver a Víktor.

-¿¡Severus era el idiota que estuvo pegado a mí en el Museo mientras hablaba con ustedes? –preguntó sin dejar de reír.

-¡Vamos, Víktor! Tú conoces a Severus –le dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Te dije una vez que soy mal fisonomista –se disculpó–. Esa noche que lo ví estaba más interesado en retorcerte el cuello y no me fijé en él.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Harry pensativo–. Creo que era Severus el tipo que estaba sentado junto a mi mientras esperaba a que Draco bajara –miró a Lucius con las pestañas húmedas–. ¡Pero jamás hablé con ningún hombre para decirle que iba a pasarla de maravilla conmigo!

-¿Con quién hablaste? –le preguntó Lucius con tranquilidad… ya empezaba a respirar de nuevo, pero aún faltaban algunas cosas por aclarar.

-Averígualo tú mismo –sacó su celular y se lo ofreció a su pareja con el desafío brillando en sus ojos verdes.

Lucius miró el teléfono y supo que si lo tomaba era casi como gritarle a Harry que no confiaba en él y su relación se iría a la basura.

-Mejor dímelo tú –le pidió con dulzura.

-Hablé con Draco, Ron, Neville, mi papá y le dejé un mensaje a Sirius –seguía enojado, pero ya no tanto porque se dio cuenta de que Lucius confiaba en su palabra–. Como podrás ver es inconcebible que haya tratado de meter a alguno de ellos a mi cama.

-¿Conoces a Severus? –le preguntó después de asentir con la cabeza y darle a entender que le creía.

-Draco me enseñó una foto de él –miró al rubio que sacó su cartera con desgano y le tendió una foto a su padre.

-Así que este es Severus –Lucius vio la foto con detenimiento–. No es muy guapo –opinó y le devolvió la foto a Draco–. Víktor… –el búlgaro se puso a la defensiva–. … ¿por qué dijiste que Harry iba a pedir piedad?

-Harry convenció a Draco para que fueran al gimnasio y me invitaron a acompañarlos –le empezó a explicar el búlgaro–. Cuando le dije eso a Harry me refería a que no iba a aguantarme el ritmo… así de sencillo.

-Pues tal parece que este hombre es especialista en crear malos entendidos –dijo Lucius después de unos instantes–. Pero tú… –señaló a Draco–. … vas a hablar con él y arreglar todo ese enredo. Severus no tarda en llegar.

-¿¡Quééé? –gritó Draco estupefacto.

-Lo cité aquí –caminó hacia su hijo y lo tomó de los hombros–. A mí me parece que ese hombre está loco por ti. Habla con él y sigue lo que te dicte tu corazón –miró largamente el pálido rostro–. Vámonos, muchachos –les dijo a Harry y a Víktor–. Sobramos aquí.

-Pero… pero… –tartamudeó Draco.

-Suerte –le dijo Víktor y lo despeinó un poco.

Harry simplemente le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir a Lucius y a Víktor fuera de la casa.


	11. Un castigo

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Parejas Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Ya merito tengo lista la tercera parte Ailuj : ) … yo también me muero por saber que opinas de ella, jejeje… un beso enorme.

Hola Patty! Me temo que no tengo otra historia Harry/Lucius pero trataré de no tardarme mucho con la tercera parte de ojos grises que espero también te agrade y no te preocupes por el español… tengo una amiga que saber portugués y me ayuda mucho aunque yo no lo entienda, jejeje… seguimos por aquí :

Si fue feo que Lucius se enojara Narcisa, pero no le duró mucho (qué bueno!)… aquí tienes el penúltimo capítulo… hasta pronto

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**Capítulo X. Un castigo**

Severus iba reclinado en el asiento del taxi y veía pasar las hermosas residencias casi con indiferencia hasta que su cerebro asimiló la información.

'¿_Quién le habrá conseguido una casa en este lugar_?' –se preguntó con tristeza–. '_Seguro que fue Víktor_'

El taxi dobló a la izquierda y pasó a través de una enorme reja de hierro. Había un sendero no muy largo que llegaba hasta una casa de una sola planta pero que no por eso negaba que era muy elegante y costosa. Justo cuando el taxi se acercaba a la casa, Severus vio dos elegantes autos arrancar y tomó aire profundamente tratando de alejar los celos. Supo que Draco apenas había podido despedir a sus '_amantes_'

Severus pagó el taxi y se bajó sin esperar el cambio. Sus piernas apenas lo sostenían cuando caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y vio como su mano temblaba cuando tocó el timbre. Le pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que Draco abrió la puerta. Se quedaron viendo un largo instante antes de que el rubio se hiciera a un lado y le indicara con la mano que podía pasar. Severus entró sintiéndose como entre nubes y caminó inseguro hasta la sala. Una sola mirada le indicó que esa habitación estaba decorada con exquisito gusto.

Draco se había sobresaltado cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la casa y le costó mucho trabajo reunir el valor suficiente para abrirle la puerta al ser amado. Como Severus, él tampoco pudo alejarlo de su mente en todo ese tiempo y ahora sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Vio como su ex amante se quitaba la gabardina y la aventaba a una silla cercana. Recorrió con avidez ese cuerpo que sabía como llevarlo hasta la locura y sintió como sus manos se humedecían por los nervios.

Severus caminó hasta la mesa de centro después de quitarse la gabardina y tomó una foto que estaba sobre de ésta. Frunció el ceño y se obligó a dejarla con cuidado en su lugar. En ella estaban Lucius y Harry abrazados y sonreían felices, pero él vio otra cosa.

-¿Vives aquí,_ Dragón_? –preguntó Severus al no saber como empezar una plática… ver a Draco nuevamente lo dejó sin palabras.

-No –le contestó el rubio cuando pudo dejar de temblar… había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba como lo llamaba–. Esta casa es de Harry y de…

-Lucius –no lo dejó terminar y se volvió bruscamente hacia él–. Vámonos –le dijo con los celos vibrando en su voz–. No me agrada la idea de estar en la casa de uno de tus… amantes.

-¡Harry no es mi amante! –le gritó Draco–. Él es la…

-No quiero hablar aquí –tomó su gabardina y sacó a Draco casi a empujones de la casa–. Iremos adonde tú quieras, pero lejos de aquí –no quería pensar en lo mucho que había gozado su rubio en la recámara de esa casa.

-Está bien –Draco se paró frente a Severus claramente enfadado–. Iremos a mi departamento, pero una vez ahí, te vas a callar y vas a escucharme de principio a fin… ¿me entendiste?

-De acuerdo –le dijo Severus y siguió al rubio que caminó hacia un auto negro que estaba estacionado a un lado de la casa–. ¿Quién te compró el auto? –le preguntó una vez que Draco ya había salido de la propiedad.

-Lucius… ¿contento? –le contestó de mala manera–. Y ahora cállate… no me gusta hablar mientras manejo.

Severus recargó la cabeza en el asiento pensando que Draco estaba más pervertido de lo que creía.

'_Así que Lucius también disfruta con mi rubio_' –pensó mientras apretaba los puños para no golpear con fuerza la ventanilla de su lado.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, así que ahórrate neuronas y deja de sacar conclusiones equivocadas hasta que me hayas escuchado –le dijo Draco con los dientes apretados cuando vio cómo las manos de Severus se crispaban.

Severus no le contestó y también evitó mirarlo… no sabía lo que haría si lo hacía. Llegar al departamento del rubio no les tomó demasiado tiempo y Severus se mordió la lengua para no formular más preguntas. Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y tomaron el elevador que los llevó hasta el último piso del exclusivo edificio.

-Antes de que me preguntes quién me compró el departamento… –le dijo Draco cuando abandonaron el elevador–. … déjame decirte que yo me lo compré y no… ni Víktor, ni Harry, ni Lucius ni ningún otro hombre me dio el dinero para hacerlo –terminó en tono cortante.

Encendió las luces del departamento y Severus vio que estaba totalmente decorado en verde y plata… el efecto era acogedor y muy elegante.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –le ofreció Draco y Severus negó con la cabeza–. Entonces siéntate y prepárate para un largo monólogo porque no pienso soportar interrupciones.

El hombre obedeció y se hundió en un sofá muy cómodo. Vio como su Dragón se acercaba al bar y se servía un trago. El líquido desapareció muy pronto de la copa y tuvo que esperar hasta que Draco dio cuenta de la mitad de una segunda bebida. Le dio confianza comprobar que el rubio estaba tan nervioso como él. Draco se sentó frente a Severus y clavó sus ojos grises en los negros que lo miraban con fijeza antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Yo no soy lo que tú piensas, Severus. Aunque estés convencido de que soy un cualquiera y que me acuesto con medio mundo para obtener joyas y dinero, estás muy equivocado. Sé que te dejé creer eso, pero fue porque me di cuenta de que por más esfuerzos que hiciera, jamás iba a convencerte de lo contrario. Las razones de por qué lo hice, te lo explicaré más adelante, pero por ahora debo aclararte otras cosas….

-Parece que ya estás mejor de la garganta –lo interrumpió Severus al darse cuenta de que ya no la tenía ronca.

-¡Que observador de tu parte! –dijo Draco con sarcasmo–. ¡Ahora cállate y déjame continuar! Mi nombre es verdadero, mi papá y mi mamá me bautizaron como Draco porque les pareció bonito y a mi me gusta mucho. Mi padre es un miembro muy importante del Parlamento inglés y mi mamá se dedica a viajar y divertirse como mejor le parece. Una vez me preguntaste si me habían comprado y mi silencio te confirmó que sí lo habían hecho –sus ojos se humedecieron–. No voy a decirte qué fue lo que hice porque aún me queda un poco de vergüenza, pero sí te digo que me he arrepentido mil veces de haber accedido. Como podrás ver no soy una buena persona y he hecho cosas terribles a lo largo de mi vida. Aunque nunca antes me había prostituido, le he causado tantas decepciones a mi padre que ni siquiera sé porque tolera mi presencia. Y sobre Harry… él... él simplemente es un ángel. No sé de donde sacaste que él y Víktor eran mis amantes pero te puedo asegurar que ellos están tan enamorados de sus respectivas parejas que jamás mirarían a otra persona.

-¿¡Y qué dedo crees que me chupo, _Dragón_? –Severus se levantó temblando de celos–. Me estás diciendo que Harry jamás le sería infiel a Lucius y… ¡se estuvo besando contigo esta noche en la discoteca! ¡¡¡Y no puedes decirme lo contrario por qué yo te vi!

-¡Yo no he besado ni tocado a nadie desde que te dejé! –también se levantó temblando, pero él de furia–. ¡Estás más ciego que un topo! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Acabas de ver una fotografía de mi papá y de Harry y todavía crees que fui yo el que lo estaba besando! ¡Carajo, Severus Snape! ¡Hasta escuchaste que estaba ronco y aún así piensas que era yo el que besó a Harry en la discoteca! ¡Eres un caso perdido!

-¿¡Tu papá? –preguntó incrédulo–. ¿Acaso… era tu papá al que…? –se detuvo indeciso.

-Así es –lo miró con burla–. Lucius es mi padre… el hombre al que casi violas en el baño. Como ya pudiste comprobar, él y yo nos parecemos mucho.

-¿¡Y que hay con Krum? –le preguntó todavía con ferocidad, pero ya sus terribles celos empezaban a aplacarse.

-Víktor es sólo un buen amigo. Fui a los Estados Unidos para hablar con Cedric Diggory y convencerlo de volver a Inglaterra. La noche de la fiesta pude hacerlo y decidí regresar de inmediato. Cuando te dejé en la pista de baile, salí de la casa y Víktor me alcanzó. Me llevó a la casa de Cho por mis cosas y después me prestó su avioneta que me llevó al aeropuerto más cercano. Cedric regresó a trabajar al Museo Británico y desde entonces soy amigo de ellos... **sólo amigos** –recalcó las últimas palabras.

-Pero sus conversaciones… –dijo titubeante.

-Malinterpretaste todo… como ya te habrás dado cuenta, es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas –lo miró de mala manera.

-Es difícil creer lo que me estás diciendo, _Dragón_ –comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Lo sé, pero es la verdad –se desplomó en un sillón y enterró la cara en las manos.

-Dijiste que nunca antes te habías prostituído, ¿entonces por qué aceptaste el anillo?

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Draco contestara. Estaba meditando en decirle la verdad o no. Era un gran riesgo revelarle sus sentimientos pues podría ser rechazado, pero su padre le había dicho que Severus estaba loco por él y empezaba a creerlo. Si no estuviera realmente interesado en él, ¿qué demonios hacía en Inglaterra? Una pequeña esperanza nació en su interior... tal vez había descubierto que no amaba a Cho y por eso había ido a buscarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Severus con tranquilidad al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente al rubio y le tomaba las manos alejándolas de su cara.

-Porque... porque... te deseaba –confesó rojo de vergüenza–. Quería estar contigo a cualquier precio y si ése era el que tenía que pagar... –dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Sólo me deseabas? –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro–. Creo que hay algo más _Dragón_ y quisiera que me lo dijeras.

-Yo... yo... –no podía decirlo.

-¿Me amas? –su pregunta fue hecha de manera suave y no esperó respuesta.

Severus reclinó a Draco en el amplio sofá y lo besó largamente con infinita ternura al principio, pero poco a poco exigió una entrega completa. Como siempre lo hacía, el rubio se rindió de inmediato a la demanda de esos labios ardientes y muy pronto surgieron jadeos de su garganta.

-Te amo –le confesó Draco contra sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, _Dragón _–le dijo a su vez Severus.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó con incredulidad–. ¿Y... Cho?

-Cho jamás me ha interesado –le contestó mientras empezaba desabrochar la camisa del rubio para llegar a su pecho–. Te dejé creer que ella me gustaba porque... –ahora fue su turno de ruborizarse.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó entre curioso y dolido–. No sabes cuánto sufrí al imaginar que tal vez ya habías logrado que ella te correspondiera.

-Dejé la casa de Ling al día siguiente en que tú te fuiste y no he vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejaste creer eso?

-Porque me enamoré de ti desde el mismo instante en que bajaste del auto –le confesó aún rojo–. Cuando te vi besarla fuera de su cuarto, decidí que serías para mi. Los celos me estaba matando y por eso te amenacé y te dije que no ibas a quedarte con ella, pero ni aún en ese momento estaba listo para aceptar, ni siquiera para mi mismo, que te amaba. Fue por eso que cuando supusiste que ella me interesaba, no te saqué de tu error.

-¡Malvado! –le dijo serio pero se sentía feliz… ¡muy feliz porque su amor era correspondido!–. Pero ahora vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste sufrir –escapó de sus manos y fue a refugiarse a su cuarto.

Severus se quedó un momento donde estaba pero después de unos segundos se levantó y fue tras él... una puerta cerrada se interponía entre él y su rubio.

-¿Qué pretendes, Draco? –le preguntó bastante preocupado–. ¿Mantenerme aquí afuera toda la noche o quieres que tumbe la puerta?

-Lo primero –le contestó el rubio–. Te quedarás ahí por haberme hecho sufrir tanto y ya mañana veré que hago contigo. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa... no quiero me digas Draco... prefiero _Dragón_ si no te es molesto.

-Pues te seguiré diciendo Draco si no abres en este mismo momento –lo amenazó.

-No te abriré.

-Voy a contar hasta tres...

-N-o t-e v-o-y a a-b-r-i-r –repitió lentamente.

-Uno... dos... –comenzó a contar y giró la perilla.

Severus se sorprendió al comprobar que la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto y casi soltó una carcajada al comprender que había caído redondito en la broma de Draco. El cuarto tenía las luces apagadas pero aún así no estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad. Una melena rubia brillando en la cama le indicó a Severus donde estaba Draco y se acercó dispuesto a saltarle encima. Pero lo que vio ahí, hizo que se detuviera de golpe y que la garganta se le secara de la emoción. Draco estaba recostado y tenía una larga pañoleta púrpura en el cuello... de hecho era la única prenda que traía puesta.

-¿Me extrañaste, Severus? –le preguntó sensualmente Draco.

-Como un loco –le contestó mientras devorada con la mirada cada milímetro de esa maravillosa piel blanca que había deseado hasta la desesperación.

-Yo también –subió sus rodillas y bajó sus manos hacía su trasero para luego acariciarlo provocativamente–. ¿Sabes cuántas noches hemos estados separados? –meció sus caderas tentadoramente.

-Demasiadas –le contestó Severus mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa a tirones.

-106 –un brillo de tristeza cruzó los hermosos ojos grises–. 106 horribles y espantosas noches.

-Ya no pienses en ellas, mi _Dragón_ –se subió a la cama y se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio–. Esta es nuestra noche... la noche en que nos amaremos y borraremos todos los malos recuerdos.

Dos cuerpos desnudos se enredaron con desesperación mientras dos bocas se besaban apasionadamente. Draco dejó que las manos se Severus recorrieran su cuerpo y se arqueó cuando un pezón fue atrapado y succionado con fuerza. Con un movimiento suave pero firme, el rubio hizo que Severus quedara bajo él y fue su turno de acariciarlo… lo recorrió desde los muslos hasta sus hombros y lo obligó a subir los brazos sobre su cabeza. Severus se sorprendió cuando sus manos fueron atrapadas por la pañoleta púrpura… estaba firmemente atado a la cabecera de la cama.

-Te dije que ibas a pagar el haberme hecho sufrir, Severus Snape –le dijo Draco sonriendo con maldad–. Ahora recibirás tu castigo.

-¿Qué…vas a hacer? –preguntó Severus algo atemorizado por la expresión de su amante.

-Te va a gustar… creo –siguió sonriendo con malicia.

Drago lo obligó a ladear la cabeza y besó su cuello, deleitándose en el lugar donde el pulso latía apresurado y lo chupó para dejar una marca patente.

-¿Recuerdas que no me permitías tocarte? –le preguntó Draco al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza hacia el fuerte pecho–. Pues ahora tú no podrás tocarme a mi y yo podré hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

-Draco… espera –gimió cuando el rubio empezó a juguetear con tus pezones.

-Dragón… dime Dragón –mordió con suavidad un pezón hasta que se endureció.

-_Dragón_… no sigas –gimió al sentir una mano que se cerraba sobre su duro miembro.

-No pararé –lo amenazó–. Puedes suplicar todo lo que quieras, pero no lo haré.

Draco siguió su camino a través del cuerpo de Severus repartiendo besos y mordidas haciendo que Severus gimiera cuando su boca empezó a torturar su palpitante miembro.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor? –preguntó Draco mientras recorría de arriba abajo toda su extensión–. A mí me encanta hacer esto.

-Me fascina –dijo entre suspiros y jadeos Severus.

-Y lo que sigue es mejor –le prometió.

Lo obligó a separar las piernas y hundió la cabeza entre ellas haciendo que Severus se sobresaltara cuando sintió su lengua hurgar su entrada.

-No… no... no… –gimió Severus alarmado.

-No tengas miedo… no te lastimaré –unos lujuriosos ojos grises se clavaron en los asustados ojos negros.

-No _Dragón_… espera… yo nunca… –jadeó mientras la inclemente lengua seguía con su labor.

-Lo sé, pero lo vas a disfrutar –se separó de Severus que luchaba por cerrar las piernas pero Draco no se lo permitió.

Todavía con la maldad brillando en sus ojos, Draco se estiró para alcanzar el tubo de lubricante que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Severus vio como su rubio se llenaba los dedos con el líquido y comenzó a temblar de temor.

-¿Sabes lo que les habría hecho a Harry y a Víktor si los hubiera tenido como te tengo a ti? –Draco volvió a hundirse entre las piernas de Severus que cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver la expresión de maldad del rubio–. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera hecho? –insistió.

-No… no lo sé –sintió como Draco abandonaba sus piernas y se colocaba sobre él.

-No habría hecho nada –unos labios ardientes se cerraron sobre los suyos–. Jamás podría estar con nadie más después de haber estado contigo porque te amo… te amo –le susurró mientras colocaba su propia entrada en la virilidad de Severus.

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió como Draco luchaba por encajarse en su miembro. Al mismo tiempo sus manos quedaron libres y pudo sujetarlo de las caderas para completar la penetración.

-¡Oh, Severus! –gimió Draco cuando Severus estuvo por completo dentro de él–. Te extrañé…. ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañé! –casi lloraba de emoción.

-Y yo a ti, mi _Dragón_ – lo empujó hacia atrás y con algo de dificultad logró ponerse sobre el rubio sin abandonar su interior–. Pero ya no nos volveremos a separar… te lo juro –selló su promesa con fuertes embestidas–. ¿Eres mío, verdad? Sólo mío.

-Sólo tuyo –jadeó Draco y tomó su miembro para descargar su deseo.

-No –retiró la blanca mano con delicadeza–. Déjame hacerlo a mí… he soñado con esto desde que te perdí –y lo masturbó al mismo ritmo frenético con que lo poseía haciendo que Draco gimiera cada vez más y más fuerte.

El clímax llegó tan fuerte y doloroso para los dos que se quedaron sudorosos y exhaustos sin querer moverse, pero disfrutando como nunca de su cercanía.

-Me llegaste a asustar –lo regañó Severus cuando se recostó a su lado jadeante–. Pero me gustó mi castigo… espero que me castigues más seguido.

-Te lo merecías –Draco se puso de costado para verlo a los ojos–. Te dije que no soy un ángel, pero jamás te haría daño.

-Lo harías si dejaras de amarme –acarició con amor su largo cabello rubio.

-Eso jamás pasará –lo besó apasionadamente–. Jamás amé a nadie como te amo a ti.

-¿Me contarás que fue lo que pasó? –preguntó tentativamente.

-Algún día lo haré –no fingió no saber a lo que se refería–. Pero hoy no… no quiero echar a perder nuestra reconciliación.

-Lo que hayas hecho… no me importa –lo miró con seriedad para que supiera que sus palabras eran sinceras–. De verdad no me importa.

-Gracias –y contuvo las lágrimas al saber que estaba diciendo la verdad–. Pero ya no hablemos… ámame otra vez.

-Como órdenes… _Dragón_.

El tiempo se perdió para ellos, ya nada importaba... lo único que les interesaba es que estaban de nuevo juntos e hicieron el amor una vez más antes de quedarse dormidos.


	12. Epílogo

Ojos Grises (Dragón)

Parejas Draco/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Estoy a un par de capítulos de terminar la tercera parte de Ojos Grises, Patty : ) … te prometo que si para el próximo lunes aún está inconcluso, publicaré una historia cortita para que no te me vayas a aburrir, jijijiji… te mando un beso enorme

**OJOS GRISES (DRAGON)**

**EPILOGO**

Draco miró a Severus que estaba inmerso en la lectura de un grueso libro y suspiró con irritación. Su pareja llevaba ya dos días leyéndolo y durante todo ese tiempo apenas lo había mirado. Bueno, eso no era totalmente cierto porque Severus hacía algo más que mirarlo en las noches, pero en el día, según su opinión, él no existía. Sabía que su trabajo era leer y criticar los libros que hacían llegar a sus manos los editores o los propios autores de los libros, pero eso no hacía que su enojo disminuyera. Aventó lejos la revista que tenía en las manos y se acercó a Severus asegurándose de estar en su trayectoria visual. Se arrodilló frente a él y le pasó las manos por las piernas acariciándoselas con lentitud.

-¿Severus? –lo llamó sensualmente–. ¿Severus? –volvió a llamarlo cuando no obtuvo respuesta–. ¿Está interesante ese libro?

-Hmmm –fue toda la contestación que recibió y eso hizo que su enojo creciera.

-¿Sabes que hice hoy en la mañana?

-Hmmm.

-¡El amor! –dijo lo bastante fuerte para que lo escucharan en todo el edificio pero Severus no despegó los ojos de libro–. ¡Con Seamus! –casi gritó pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba–. ¡Maldición! –juró y se levantó hecho una furia.

Severus sonrió levemente cuando Draco se levantó y apenas se contuvo para no ir tras él y disipar su mal humor a besos. Sabía que a su adorado le molestaba que no le hiciera el menor caso, pero ya estaba muy atrasado en su trabajo y sabía que si se levantaba del sillón no volvería a sentarse a leer si no hasta el día siguiente en que Draco se fuera a trabajar. Como siempre le pasaba, la menor mención de que su rubio pudiera estar con alguien más que con él, lo enfurecía, pero también comprendía que su pareja sólo le había dicho eso para que le hiciera caso. Después de su reconciliación, su joven amante le había demostrado una y otra vez que lo amaba de verdad y que jamás le sería infiel, así que sus terribles celos ya estaban bajo control.

Lo miró caminar como león enjaulado en la sala y volvió sus ojos al libro tratando de concentrarse y evitar dejarse llevar por el embeleso que siempre lo envolvía cada vez que observaba ese cuerpo grácil y elegante. Le parecía que era uno de los libros más espantosos que había leído en su vida e iba asegurarse de que todo el mundo lo supiera. Según su opinión, Rita Skeeter ni siquiera tenía el derecho de llamarse '_escritora_'. El libro era una verdadera porquería y estaba ansioso de terminarlo para poder estar más tiempo con su pareja. El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Draco fue a contestarlo.

-¿Diga? –lo escuchó responder y levantó la vista.

-…………

-¿Zabini¿¡Cómo diablos conseguiste este número? –preguntó airado y Severus se puso alerta en cuanto oyó el nombre del que llamaba.

-…………

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado en… –se cortó abruptamente y a Severus lo envolvió la furia cuando vio la expresión de alarma en el rostro de su pareja.

Draco no se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba muy atento oyendo la conversación y se fue de la sala para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto llevándose el teléfono con él. Severus ya no pudo escuchar más pero se quedó donde estaba esperando a que Draco regresara y le dijera algo sobre esa llamada, pero el rubio salió unos momentos después y atravesó la sala a grandes zancadas para luego salir del departamento sin despedirse ni decirle adonde iba. Severus dejó a un lado el libro y salió tras él.

Draco iba temblando de furia, pero también de temor. No sabía como Blaise había conseguido averiguar lo que había pasado entre Harry y él, pero debía hacer todo lo posible para evitar que lo divulgara. Debía proteger el buen nombre de los dos seres que más amaba después de Severus.

'¿_Es que jamás podré librarme de eso_?' –se preguntó frenéticamente mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad–. '¿_Cuándo será suficiente¿Nunca terminaré de pagar esa equivocación_?'

Salió del edificio y doblando hacia su izquierda, caminó deprisa hacia la esquina. A dos cuadras de su casa había un pequeño parque y ahí era donde Blaise lo había citado.

-_Charlemos sobre tu amorío con Harry Potter¿te parece_? –le había dicho el descarado joven.

Recordó las palabras de Blaise y apretó los puños de impotencia. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haberle confesado a Severus su más grande y oscuro secreto, pero no había podido reunir el valor para hacerlo. No quería volver a ver en esos amados ojos negros el desprecio y la repugnancia con que lo había visto hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sí, era cierto, le había dicho que él no era ningún ángel, pero tampoco le había confesado todas las cosas equivocadas que había hecho en el pasado y ésa era la peor de todas. Y ahora aparecía Blaise y lo amenazaba con decírselo, no sólo a Severus, si no a todos aquellos que quisieran escucharlo y eso incluía a la prensa sensacionalista que su padre tanto despreciaba.

'¡_Debo evitar que abra la boca_!' –se dijo decidido.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta al centro del parque en donde una fuente aventaba la cristalina agua hacia el cielo. Una pequeña brisa sopló en ese momento y agitó su largo cabello rubio. Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando se estremeció de frío… en sus prisas había olvidado ponerse una chaqueta. Llegó hasta el lugar de la cita y miró a su alrededor buscando a Blaise que no tardó en aparecer. El joven iba vestido con un bonito traje azul oscuro, pero algo en su persona le hizo saber a Draco que estaba atravesando un mal momento económico. No supo porque pensó eso porque Blaise estaba vestido tan impecablemente como la última vez que lo había visto.

-Hola, Draco –lo saludó Blaise alegremente y Draco quiso borrar de un puñetazo esa hipócrita sonrisa–. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó sin preámbulos el rubio.

-No estés tan ansioso –rió bajito–. Sentémonos a charlar como dos buenos amigos –se sentó en la fuente pero Draco siguió de pie–. Estás más guapo de lo que recordaba –lo recorrió de arriba abajo apreciativamente–. Tu pareja ha de estar feliz contigo.

-Te pregunté qué es lo que quieres –repitió tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Pues que más? Dinero –dijo sin perder la sonrisa–. Después de que me despidieron del Parlamento tuve que irme a trabajar a un bufete de abogados y no gano lo suficiente para mantener mis gustos caros.

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de despedirme? –sus ojos brillaron con avaricia al comprender que podría sacarle lo que quisiera al hijo de Lucius Malfoy–. ¿Acaso tu… novio no sabe lo que pasó entre Harry y tú?

-¿Cuánto? –volvió a repetir Draco.

-Ofréceme una cantidad, pero que sea buena¿eh? –lo invitó con descaro–. ¿Cuánto vale para ti la reputación de Lucius y la de su apestoso amante?

-¡No hables así de Harry! –apretó los puños furioso.

-¡Eso lo que es¡Un mísero rastrero que se estuvo, o tal vez, se está acostando con el padre y con el hijo!

-Te lo advierto, Zabini –dio un paso al frente–. Una palabra más sobre Harry y te partiré la cara.

-A de ser muy bueno en la cama para tener a los dos comiendo de su mano –rió desagradablemente y se levantó para acercarse a Draco–. Además del dinero, quiero… –levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro del rubio pero él la apartó de un manotazo–. … quiero algunas noches contigo –Draco se sorprendió tanto que sólo acertó a quedarse con la boca abierta–. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie y tú te has puesto tan guapo y apetecible como Lucius.

-¡Estás loco?

-No, simplemente sé lo que quiero –deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Draco y lo acercó a él–. ¿Qué me contestas?

-¡Yo te voy a contestar, infeliz rata sarnosa! –dijo una voz furiosa y Blaise no vio el puño que se estrelló en su cara, pero si sintió como su nariz se quebraba por el golpe–. ¡Aparta tus asquerosas manos de él!

Severus vio como el joven que sujetaba a su dragón caía al suelo con la nariz sangrante y haciendo a un lado a Draco, le propinó a Blaise una patada en las costillas dejándolo sin aire. Hubiera seguido golpeándolo pero un par de manos lo separaron del caído.

-No vale la pena, Severus –dijo la fría y controlada voz de Lucius a su lado–. Llévate a mi hijo, después te llamaré.

Severus vio a Lucius a través de la niebla de la furia y asintió con la cabeza. Draco estaba estupefacto con lo que acababa de ocurrir y se dejó llevar con docilidad por Severus que miró nuevamente a Blaise con ferocidad apenas conteniéndose de no volver a patearlo. Los dos hombres que le habían impedido darle su merecido a Zabini le eran desconocidos pero supuso que formaban parte de la guardia personal de Lucius.

-Levántenlo –ordenó Lucius una vez que su hijo y Severus se alejaron lo suficiente para que no escucharan lo que tenía que decirle a ese chantajista.

Los hombres levantaron sin delicadeza a Blaise que lloriqueaba como un niño.

-Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Zabini –le dijo Lucius con voz de hielo–. Sé perfectamente que hablaste con Remus McGregor y pensaste que ibas a obtener dinero fácil con lo que te dijo, pero déjame decirte que no puedes estar más equivocado. No le tengo miedo al escándalo ni mucho menos, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que el nombre de Harry y de mi hijo estén en boca de todos. Así que te lo advierto, no te quiero cerca de ninguno de los dos porque te juro que si vuelves a intentar una cosa así, te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido y puedo asegurarte que yo no amenazo en vano.

Blaise tembló ante las palabras del rubio y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Supo demasiado tarde que había sido un error convertir a Lucius Malfoy en su enemigo. Él era una persona muy influyente y sabía que no volvería a ser admitido en ninguna parte.

-¡Perdóname, Lucius! –se zafó de las manos de sus captores y se arrojó a los pies del rubio llorando a raudales–. Yo… yo no quería… ¡pero estaba desesperado y…!

-No me interesa saber porque lo hiciste, pero te vuelvo a repetir que te arrepentirás el resto de tu miserable vida si llegas a manchar el nombre de alguno de los dos –se separó de él con brusquedad y le hizo una seña a los guardias.

Los dos hombres se llevaron a rastras a Blaise y lo metieron sin consideraciones a un auto que se perdió entre las calles con rapidez. Lucius se quedó un par de minutos en el parque en lo que hacía algunas llamadas y después se dirigió a su propio automóvil. Su chofer le abrió la puerta y le preguntó adónde quería ir.

-Llévame a casa –le ordenó y se recostó en el asiento diciéndose que quizá no sería la primera vez que tendría que estarle agradecido al servicio secreto que lo cuidaban a él y a sus seres queridos su valiosa intervención, pero por el momento sí lo estaba… y mucho.

Hacía tres días le habían informado que Blaise había entrado en contacto con Remus McGregor en la prisión y que había estado con él cerca de cuatro horas. Lucius supo enseguida lo que esa entrevista iba a desencadenar y le informó de esto a James y a Sirius y todo se preparó para proteger tanto a Harry como a Draco de lo que estaba seguro intentaría Zabini.

Aún cuando Lucius sabía que Harry estaba más que cuidado, no se opuso a que su padre y su padrino se ocuparan de su vigilancia y no lo dejaron solo ni un momento. Con respecto a su hijo, también habló con Severus de la situación y él le dijo que estaría alerta. Cuando los guardias que vigilaban a Zabini le informaron que estaba cerca de la casa de Draco, supo que ya se había contactado con su hijo y salió de inmediato del Parlamento para enfrentarlo.

El auto se estacionó frente a su casa y bajó sintiéndose ya más tranquilo. Había esperado que el joven le presentaría más problemas pero como no fue así, estuvo seguro de que no volvería a intentar chantajear a nadie y que también mantendría la boca cerrada si era inteligente. La casa estaba silenciosa pero él sabía que Harry estaba en el despacho terminando un trabajo y se fue directo ahí. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se quedó contemplando mucho tiempo a su amado... le encantaba observarlo cuando estaba distraído.

Siempre amaría ese revuelto cabello negro, que en ese momento estaba más enredado que nunca pues se lo jalaba a cada momento, y ese aire de inocencia que tenía su angelical rostro. No se cansaba de agradecer al cielo que le hubiera mandado a tan hermoso ser para que fuera su compañero por lo que le restaba de vida. Sonrió levemente al recordar como Hermione había ido a buscarlo después de que se habían instalado en esa casa y lo amenazó con que lo mataría si volvía a ignorar a su querido hermano. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry no le había comentado que casi lo mataba a golpes, porque estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho, la despeinada chica ya le habría encajado un cuchillo en el estómago y fue cuando una vez más se dio cuenta de la ternura de su corazón... no había querido enfrentar entre sí a dos personas que amaba.

Harry levantó el rostro y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al ver que Lucius había llegado temprano. El amor que brillaba en ellos hizo que el corazón del rubio latiera más deprisa.

-¡Hola, mi amor! –lo saludó Harry con alegría y se levantó del escritorio para abrazarlo–. Mi papá y Sirius se acaban de ir. ¿No te los encontraste?

-No –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Pero me alegro de que estés solo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –le preguntó y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que te demostré lo mucho que te amo.

-Sí –inclinó la cabeza para atrás para ofrecerle su cuello–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo suspirando.

-Te amo, Harry –le dijo Lucius mientras lamía delicadamente la suave piel.

-Y yo más a ti –le contestó el moreno derritiéndose como mantequilla entre sus brazos.

'_Y jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño, mi amor... primero muerto antes de dejar que hablan mal de ti y de Draco_' –pensó Lucius antes de conducirlo a la recámara para demostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que lo amaba y lo idolatraba.

Draco miró de reojo a Severus y pudo ver que sus delgados labios formaban una sola línea y tembló al comprender que estaba más que enfadado… colérico era más adecuado. Una vez más se dijo que había sido un tonto por no haberle dicho lo que había pasado entre Harry y él, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja… ahora debía hablarle con sinceridad y esperaba que su amado comprendiera y perdonara su fatal equivocación.

En cuánto llegaron al edificio donde vivían, Severus lo hizo entrar al elevador y el corto trayecto hasta su departamento estuvo cargado de un denso silencio. Las puertas se abrieron y Draco salió sintiendo que todo su mundo estaba por terminar. Caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo. Severus por su parte, fue hasta el bar y se sirvió una copa. A Draco se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tardó su pareja en acabar su trago y volvió a temblar cuando Severus se acomodó junto a él. No se atrevía a tocarlo aún cuando lo que más deseaba en ese momento era acomodarse en su amplio pecho y llorar.

-Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras adonde ibas, _Dragón_ –le dijo Severus con una voz extremadamente dulce–. Te habría evitado pasar un mal momento con esa sabandija.

-¡Tú sabes quién es él? –le preguntó Draco impactado–. ¡Cómo puede ser?

-Lucius habló conmigo hace días para decirme que ese idiota se había entrevistado con Remus McGregor y que estaba seguro de que iba intentar chantajear a Harry o a ti para evitar que divulgara lo que…

-¡También sabes lo que pasó entre… –se atragantó y a duras penas pudo continuar–. … entre… Harry y yo?

-Sí, mi amor –lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo recargó en su pecho–. Tu padre habló conmigo poco después de que me aceptaste en tu vida y me explicó todo. Puso muy en claro que aquello había sido un error y que no quería que pensara que había algo entre tú y Harry. Aunque me habría gustado confiaras en mi y me lo dijeras.

-No me atreví –sollozó Draco aferrándose a la camisa de Severus.

-Lo comprendo –besó la cabellera rubia–. ¿Sabes que más me dijo tu padre?

-No lo sé –levantó el rostro lloroso y Severus limpió sus lágrimas con inmensa ternura–. Me dijo que yo era un idiota por haber pensado que tú no eras un hombre íntegro en toda la extensión de la palabra y que estaba orgulloso de ti.

-¿Eso dijo? –las lágrimas volvieron a correr.

-Sí. También dijo que te amaba y que comprendía y perdonaba todos tus errores y que esperaba que yo hiciera lo mismo –tomó la cara de Draco entre sus manos–. Todos cometemos errores en la vida, mi amado _Dragón_. Lo que nos hace más fuertes es aprender de esos errores para no volver a cometerlos y… olvidarlos.

-Yo jamás podré olvidar lo…

-Harry ya lo olvidó y te perdonó… es tiempo de que tú también te perdones… ya deja de castigarte.

Draco se perdió en esos ojos negros que lo miraban con inmenso amor y tan llenos de sinceridad que no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

-Gracias, Severus… gracias por no despreciarme.

-Jamás lo haría –tomó sus labios con pasión–. Así como tampoco voy a dejar de amarte nunca… estoy loco por ti, mi hermoso _Dragón_… siempre te amaré.

-Yo también… Severus… yo también –le dijo suspirando contra sus labios.

-Demuéstramelo –lo retó.

-Pero tienes que terminar tu libro –lo bromeó Draco sintiéndose por primera vez libre… libre de remordimientos y de culpas… libre para amar al hombre que tenía frente a él.

-¡Al diablo con él! –dijo en voz alta Severus y tomándolo de la mano, se lo llevó directo a la recámara.

Y una vez ahí, Draco le demostró lo mucho que lo amaba.

**FIN**

Hemos llegado al final de la historia de Ojos Grises (Dragón). Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando la hice. Ya estoy terminando una tercera historia que se desarrolla en este mismo AU. Harry y Lucius, Severus y Draco, Cedric y Víktor salen en ella, pero la pareja principal es otra que aunque rara, no es desagradable (bueno, al menos a mí no me parece, jajaja) y quisiera que le brindaran la oportunidad de ganarse su cariño ; ) … hasta muy pronto!


End file.
